The Reaper Organization
by floridarocks0091
Summary: What if naruto lost everything as a child, betrayed, hated and lost all hope, until the death god visited him...
1. Chapter 1

The Reaper Organization

Just a story that has been going though my mind, enjoy

EDITED, sorry about the errors all

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha, peace reigned throughout the land, but however in one back ally the citizens were especially happy, they were beating the crap out of a poor defenseless 5 year old. Said child was on the brink of death when the 'good' civilians stopped hurting him. A masked figure parted the crowd and approached Naruto. He stooped down and asked if he was alright. Naruto was happy the cat-masked Anbu had saved his life.

"I-I think I'm okay, arigato anbu-san"

The man sneered behind his mask and kicked the poor child in the ribs repeatedly.

"Wrong answer, demon brat"

Naruto started to cough up blood when the anbu stopped kicking him and knelt down to pretend like he was checking the profusely bleeding boy for injuries. Suddenly a familiar voice cut over the crowd, "What's going on here?"

Everyone looked up to see the Sandaime Hokage on a nearby rooftop. Surrounding him was an envoy of elite ninjas. The Jounin were forced to hide their emotions, the Anbu hid their sneers, some even grinned at the sight of the bloodied 'demon', thought most were disappointed he was still alive, or that they didn't get to participate. In fact, if the Hokage wasn't there, they would have joined the attack. The old man jumped down and picked up the near-death boy. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and the cat masked Anbu gave his report.

"Hokage-sama, the boy has received many cuts and bruises along with 15 broken bones; I was unable to stop the attack."

Naruto tried to open his mouth to speak but failed and instead opted for a grin and then passed into the bliss that was unconsciousness.

"Thank you, would you wait here a second?"

"No problem Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded towards the crowd, and the Anbu surrounded the crowd and began handcuffing civilians. The Hokage motioned for a young Jounin to hold Naruto for a second, which he did reluctantly. Sighing, the old man disappeared from view, only to reappear in front of the cat-masked Anbu. Sending a chakra infused punch to the man's gut, he was sent shooting into a wall. It was a little known fact that Sarutobi was just about as strong as Tsunade in his prime, after all she had to learn from somewhere. He wasn't as strong as he was decades ago, but he was still quite a force to be reckoned with. Retrieving Naruto from the gawking jounin, he teleported to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bolting upright, a young Naruto woke up in the hospital. The pain of his sudden movement brought him back down. Wincing he looked around the room and saw a sleeping Kage in one of the neighboring chairs. He whispered, "Oji-san…"

Seeing no reaction he whispered louder, "Oji-san!" His chest erupted in pain from speaking and wincing again he looked back at the rousing hokage. Lifting his sleepy eyes to Naruto, he yawned and replied, "Naruto, go back to sleep, you need your rest."

With that the Hokage went back to sleep. Naruto grinned and muttered,

"Thanks Oji-san..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Left to his own thoughts, Naruto thought over his memories. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered the looks he received from everyone in Konoha, the looks of hatred and rage, the threats and his nickname, the demon brat. He always wondered why they called him that, but he would think about that later. He remembered why he was in the hospital. It was because he had tried to make just one friend, it always resulted like this. He thought back to a particular memory that stressed this.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking down the street last year to the market place. As he got there he noticed one of the vendors sending glares to a purple haired teen who was buying her vegetables. As the girl picked up a few tomatoes the old women spat on them and told her, _

"_Snake bitch, get away from my store!"_

_Naruto was really upset at this, the girl had done nothing wrong, but the mean woman had told her to leave. He knew that if he got involved, he would get in trouble, but as he was starting to walk away, his big heart urged him to help the girl. Walking up to the lady he pulled on her sleeve a little. _

"_a-ano, but I think it would be a good idea if you apologized to that girl."_

_The lady turned around only to shriek out, _

"_Help me, the demon is attacking me! Someone help me!"_

_A young man nearby head her distress ran over and began punching the boy in the gut. Unable to defend himself, Naruto could only absorb the blows. After a while a patrolling Anbu came upon the scene, the young man seeing him ran away, knowing that the ninja reported to the Hokage, and he knew what happened to those that hurt the demon brat. Naruto also raced out of there, and in a few minutes ran into the purple haired teen. _

_Stumbling for the right words the young boy spoke in his cheery voice,_

"_Hi, my names Naruto you wanna be fr…" _

_He was unable to continue because Anko had punched him in the gut. Eyes wide in shock, Naruto could only watch as she slapped him hard then kneed him in the stomach. He struggled to his feet only to see her finish her hand seals and snakes came rushing at him. _

_Trying to run away, he was stopped when 4 snakes bit down into his arm. Cradling his bleeding limb, he tried to run away but she appeared in front of him and grabbed his collar. Slamming him up against a wall she stabbed a kunai into his gut. Yelling in pain, Naruto was thrown into a nearby trashcan. Sneering she grabbed the trashcan lid and spat on his head. _

"_Demon…"_

_Fighting back tears he could only watch as she slammed the lid on and walked away. Crying softly he tried to get out but couldn't. She had put a seal on the trashcan so it wouldn't open from the inside. 2 days later the Hokage found him near starved to death and asked him who did this. Lying he said he hadn't see who the attacker was. Even though she had beaten him and nearly killed him, he didn't rat her out. He considered her a friend, because she had not hurt him as much as some others did._

_/Flashback_

Tears falling freely down his face he cried himself to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you like it; it's been something I've been wanting to write for a while

Please leave reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reaper Organization**

Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy the story

After several days, Naruto was discharged (rather happily) from the hospital. Soon he made it back home to the orphanage. He trudged up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. After a nap, he woke up and went out of his room and looked out his favorite window on the 3rd floor.

He gazed outside and saw a group of boys playing soccer outside. Laughing together and joking, the group of friends had fun. Tears started forming in his eyes as he watched them play and live the life he longed to have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later he hid behind one of the bushes surrounding the orphanage and looked out. Normally he was not permitted to leave his room when there were visitors. However, this was special, as one of the boys was getting adopted today. 'Adopted', how great word that was to Naruto, it was one of the things he dreamed about, running up to his mother and father and getting hugged.

He always wondered why Oji-san never adopted him, he always praised him and was nice, but when asked about adoption, he always changed the topic. Little did Naruto know, but the reason he was still un-adopted was because the council had forbid the Hokage of taking care of the boy, he was a dangerous demon after all, and it could just be a trick and the boy was really trying to kill the kind leader.

Now depressed, Naruto decided to visit the old man, he always cheered him up when he was down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking up to the front door of the Hokage tower, Naruto was glared at by the Anbu guards. They had heard about what happened to their comrade that had been tricked by the demon and punished for doing nothing by the Hokage. Of course this wasn't the real story, but who would create rumors supporting the demon? Snarling one escorted him up to the secretary then went back down, mumbling about demons. Taking a glance at Naruto, the secretary reluctantly pushed the comm. button to the Hokage's office.

"Hello hokage-sama, the…child….is here to see you."

"Thank you, please send him in."

Naruto opened the door and looked to see the Hokage looking up form his paperwork. Sighing he sat in one of the chairs and mumbled a sad, "Hi Oji-san…"

The Hokage's heart went out to the boy and got out of his chair and gave him a hug. It was with that Naruto broke down and began sobbing.

"Why….why does no one want me….why Oji-san why? I'd be better off if I was dead…"

As much as the Hokage wanted to help, he knew he couldn't. All he could do was comfort him and give him hope. He had talked to the Kazekage and was shocked to hear about their problem with their 'resident monster'. The boy had been told what he was and was always alone. The Hokage refused to let this happen to Naruto, so he was always there for him.

But he still couldn't really help him, as there were several main reasons. The first was a given, civil war. If he officially sided with Naruto, instead of helping more from the sidelines, the civilians and ninjas loyal to him would fight against the haters and enemies of the boy.

It seemed all he could do was make the law that if one hurts the child there may be the possibility the demon could become angry. Of course he had to put it in terms the haters could understand, but all he wanted was Naruto's safety. He was also just too old to be any sort of father figure for Naruto, he wasn't stupid, he knew he had little time on earth left, and he didn't want Naruto to get even more upset over his death, traumatized from the disappearance of his only father figure.

"Someday Naruto, someday someone will accept you, and you will get friends…you are just too good for anyone in the village."

Naruto sniffled and weakly replied, "Really?"

The Hokage smiled at him, "Really."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After seeing Naruto's now cheerful face leave his office, the old man sat down in his chair and sighed. Looking over at the portrait of the 4th, he looked down to the ground in shame. He remembered the man's last words, "Sarutobi, this boy is a hero…" he remembered how the late Hokage had died right after he said it. Sighing again, he spoke,

"I'm so sorry Arashi, I'm so sorry…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Smiling, Naruto ran all the way back to the orphanage, with only a few mishaps on the way, Receiving the normal glares and insults from several mothers 'valiantly defending their innocent children from the horrible demon', after their children had bullied Naruto and stolen his candy he had picked up in the Hokage's office.

As he ran up the orphanage's steps, he ran into the person he wanted to run into the most, Nami, his 'sister'. Though they weren't biological brother and sister, they considered themselves family. Although she was the same age as him, she acted much younger and less mature than Naruto, whereas he had to mature faster after living though his early childhood.

Nami was about the same size as Naruto, with soft brown eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a rather cheap kimono which barely reached her knees.

She squealed when she noticed who had bumped into her, "NARUTO-KUN!"

"Hi Nami-chan, hey, follow me."

The two raced up the stairs to his room, well if you can call it that, it was just a cleaning closet cleaned out, but it still reeked of chemicals, though after years of living in it, you got used to it. He locked the door and raced over to Nami.

"Guess what Oji-san told me today."

Eager she happily replied "What did he say to you?"

"I'm not telling…"

"NANI! Please tell me Naruto-kun, please please please…"

Grinning he taunted her more, "No, I'm not telling you"

Looking downcast, Nami's brown hair blocked her eyes. Ready to tease her some more, Naruto opened his mouth, but when he looked back at her he was shocked. Nami had played her trump card, the puppy-dog face.

"Won't you tell widdle ol me what the old man said, pwease."

Unable to reply in the negative, Naruto accepted defeat.

"Well Oji-san told me that one day, someone would accept me…"

"Baka, Oji-san and I already accept you." With that she bonked him on the head and resumed listening to the story.

Resuming his story he told her the greatest news she had ever heard,

"And then he said he had a surprise for me…"

_Flashback_

_Still looking sad, Naruto sat in his chair looking at the floor. The Hokage gave him some candy, but that still didn't make him happy. The old man decided to drop the bombshell he had been saving for Naruto's birthday. _

"_Naruto, what are some of your dreams again?"_

_Looking up, Naruto saw the Hokage was serious._

"_Well, I want to be Hokage, just like you Oji-san, I want to be Hokage because everyone likes you, so maybe they will all like me if I'm Hokage."_

_The Hokage nodded, it made sense, the thing the child needed desperately was attention and acknowledgement. _

"_Well Naruto, what if I told you that soon you will be going on your first steps down that path."_

"_What do you mean Oji-san, I can't go to the academy, you need a guardian to got there"_

"_So you need a guardian," The Hokage mused "Why doesn't the caretaker act as your guardian, several other orphans attend there."_

_Naruto looked down at the ground, "Well, she doesn't like me, she said I'm just…just a…monster!" _

_Naruto started crying again, the Hokage sighed and hugged the boy tightly, feeling his robes starting to get wet from the boy's tears. After a while the boy calmed down and sat down sadly, in his head, bad memories repeating like a broken record._

"_Well, Naruto, guess what."_

"_W-what Oji-san?"_

"_I have signed you up for next year's class."_

"_But I don't have a guardian…" New tears began to well up in his eyes and the Hokage leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Yes you do baka, you are looking at him."_

_Stunned Naruto sat down unable to react. Finally he launched himself out of the chair at speeds that would put the Yondaime to shame. Nearly breaking every bone in the old mans body, Naruto gave him a great bear hug. Painfully, the Hokage returned the hug. Naruto never wanted the hug to end, but the voice of the secretary washed over the room. _

"_Hokage-sama, Hyuuga Hiashi is here to see you."_

_With that, Naruto was forced to leave and sprinted out of the tower to go see Nami._

_/Flashback_

"I'm gonna get to be a ninja now, isn't it awesome!"

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Giving the poor boy his own bone crushing hug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you enjoyed the story

Please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

**THE REAPER ORGANIZATION**

Hey all, hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter's one and two were actually chapter one halved, so the chapters will be longer

Anyway to the people who asked about Naruto and Anko, I don't think Naruto deserves someone who likes to drink blood, his blood… ;)

I decided on a NaruHina pairing, but it's not going to be the normal, Boy recognizes girl or girl tells feelings, it's gonna be different

But love is far, far away for poor little Naruto

CHAPTER 3

Today was a good day for our blonde hero, so far he had only received glares. Yet, inside he was panicking. In two days was his birthday. Unlike other children's birthdays, filled with happiness and joy, his birthday was only sadness and pain. Where other children got presents and birthday cake, he got broken bones and bruises.

His answer to the problem was locking himself in his room all day, not even venturing outside to get food. It was even unsafe to go to the bathroom, and it involved him utilizing all his stealth ability.

Heading back to the orphanage after buying groceries with what little precious money he earned by physically hurting himself in public, he could care less about the ethics and more about the money. The crowd especially liked it when he bled.

So packing all the food he could eat in a day, he warned Nami to stay away from his room, she was confused as always, he never explained why to stay away. Shrugging he made a mental checklist to see if he had everything. He shivered when he remembered his 5th birthday, the crowd had caught him outside that day, and it was one of his worst memories. He remembered he had to spend a week at the hospital instead of his normal 2 or 3 days. Praying to whatever god listening that his next birthday would be a pain-less one, he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later Naruto was trying to avoid in and all contact with the villagers of Konoha. The caretaker of the orphanage had somehow fallen ill and required one of the children to go to the drugstore to pick up the medicine. For some reason the caretaker had picked him for the task, and when he tried to refuse, he had been slapped in the face and had his meal privileges taken away. Reluctantly he had left the orphanage without any money, the caretaker had told him he would have to buy it with his own money, as she was so incredibly poor. That was not the case at all, the woman received loads of money each week form the village's funds for taking care of the orphan population, but she used that money for herself.

Seeing the blonde departing, the caretaker got up from the bed and miraculously got better in seconds. Heading towards the nearest phone with a wicked grin on her face, it was time to alert the masses that the demon was on the loose and had threatened her. He had also rudely refused to help the poor old woman by going on a simple run to the store. Grinning she dialed the Inuzuka complex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Digging into his near empty pockets, he discovered he had enough for the medicine and had a little spending money. Remembering he had been unable to get Nami a gift for her birthday, he decided to stop at the flower store; it was on his way anyway. Walking up to the front door, he panicked when he heard the bell going off. In a few seconds a blonde girl walked up.

"Hello, and welcome to Konoha's finest flower shop, what would you like?"

Half expecting the nervous boy to say it was a dare or something he surprised her by asking if he could look around at the flowers, he wanted to buy one for his sister. Momentarily shocked that a member of the opposite sex had actually come in here willingly, she almost missed the faint voice the called out, "Ino, what's this kind of flower?"

Sighing she trudged over to her pink haired friend and spoke over her back, "Go ahead a look around I guess, come get me when you find something you like. Naruto nodded and looked around the store, staying away from the windows as much as possible. He kept giving occasional glances to the two friends, feeling the same pangs in his heart as always. Sighing he looked at some flower that appeared to have some unpronounceable name and decided to go over to the other blonde girl. As he approached he heard the pink haired one squeal and point to a flower.

"Ino Ino what kind of flower is that, it's so beautiful!"

"Geez Sakura, I would have thought that since you came in here so much you would know that one by now. It's a sun flower and they are really common around here so they are cheap. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one…"

The girl named Sakura was silent for a moment before exploding, "INO-PIG I COULD CARE-LESS ABOUT YOUR STUPID FLOWERS, WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID FLOWER WHEN I CAN GO PICK THEM OUTSIDE FOR FREE."

Ino's eye twitched and she released an equally loud, "YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY BUSINESS? I OUTA KICK YOUR BUTT FOR THAT! FORE-HEAD GIRL!"

Naruto's gaze drifted over to Sakura and noticed that she did indeed posses a huge forehead. Taking all his self-control not to smile he continued to watch the conversation and then watched them exchange insult after insult. Eventually he grew bored and looked up at the flower, it was really cool, it looked like his hair, and it was one he could actually pronounce. Digging into his pocket he found more than enough cash to pay for the flower. Using his better judgment not to get involved in the argument he sat at the sidelines and watched. It was like a tennis match, one girl would fire off a vicious insult, and then the other would yell out one even more horrible. Suddenly the pink haired one crossed the line on the other one's patience when she called a ", STUPID DUMB BONDE, WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE ONE OF THE STUPID FLOWERS UP YOUR ASS!"

Remembering the boy, (who was currently chibified form the vicious insults) Turned an emotional 180.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean you, I MEANT THE BITCH RIGHT NEXT TO ME!"

"WELL I THINK…"

This was when Naruto had had enough and coughed to get the girls' attention.

"Gomen, but I would like to buy one of your sunflowers please." Putting on one of his famous grins he handed her the coins. Ino blinked and looked at him, then swiped the money faster than he could blink. Turing her back and counting the coins she made sure he had enough, after, since she was working, she received all the money made on her shift, and a girl has to have lots of cash if she wants to look good. Turning back to Naruto she smiled and handed him a sunflower.

"Arigato for shopping at Yamanaka's flower shop, we hope to see you again."

Walking out of the Store he had barely taken two steps before he heard their 2 voices explode out of the store. Seconds later all the glass in the windows shattered, and he bolted out of there, the villagers would probably think he had done it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the store, the two girls were deeply apologizing to a very mad Inoshi.

"Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen…"

Inoshi signed and used the 1-10 trick to relieve him of his anger. Ino seeing her father had calmed down desperately tried to change the situation.

"Oh, guess what, we had a customer just come in."

"Really, what did she buy?"

"Oh it wasn't a woman, it was a blonde boy our age, and he bought a sunflower."

"Blonde boy…" wracking his mind trying to remember who could fit the description, he came only with one conclusion, there were only a handful of blondes in Konoha, and they all belonged to the Yamanaka family( except the Yondaime), it was something like a bloodline, each Yamanaka possessed blonde hair.

"Ano, can you describe the boy?"

"He had really blue eyes, he was kinda cute." Inoshi's eyebrow twitched. It seemed like every guy his daughter ran into was 'cute' or 'handsome' or 'hot'. He was relieved that his daughter wasn't like the obsessive Sakura, but if she was like that he would have to kill himself from shame.

"Can you describe anything else about the boy?"

Sakura spoke up, "He had some weird things on his cheeks, and they looked like whiskers or something.

Inoshi paled when the girls mentioned the marks. Ino, curious about why her father was acting strange asked, "Dad, what's so bad about that boy?"

Nearly exploding like his daughter had done a second ago, He used all his self control not to slap her, But he knew it wasn't her fault, she had no knowledge that there was a terrible demon running around loose.

"Because he a dem…. (Thinking hard Inoshi tried to come up with something equally as frightening)…serial killer. He visits flower shops and steals all their money and kills little girls for fun! Did he do anything strange to you?"

Ino thought back, the boy had looked over his shoulder at them, and stared. Terrified now of the 'Little girl killing monster who robs flower stores' the girls stared in the direction he left. Of course, neither suspected Inoshi of lying, why would he lie about something like that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stopping he got up and got some water from a fountain then sat down on the bench and looked at the flower. He could imagine Nami's face when she saw it.

Fully rested, he jumped off the bench and went sprinting back to the orphanage. As he turned a corner he accidentally tackled someone to the ground. Terrified of the consequences, he hurriedly picked up the girl and asked if she was alright. When he saw her face he knew he was royally screwed. She was Hyuuga and she looked important looking, though all the Hyuuga looked important. Shutting his eyes he waited for her to kill him, but after a few seconds he opened one eye, she was just trying to get rid of the dust on her new kimono. Think of something to say so he get away, he was shocked when the girl spoke up, "A-a-no, its o-okay r-really, gomen for r-running into y-you."

Naruto blinked and gave her most his most intelligent answer, "huh?"

The Hyuuga bowed and looked at the ground. Thinking hard, he tried to remember what that strange guy had said.

_Flash back_

_A young Naruto knocked on the Hokage's door. When it open he found he was not alone with the Hokage. In one of the corners was a man with extremely spiky white hair and a lot of scrolls on his back. Biting into an apple the strange man glanced at the boy then back to the Sandaime. _

"_So this is the kid? Hmm, looks just like a chibi version of Arashi…though I expected this; the guy was of course so egotistical that he would just HAVE to seal in someone who looked just like him." _

_Naruto was confused, he looked like someone, and they had done something to him?_

_Looking up from his apple the man asked him a question, "Hey kid, have you ever heard of Jiraiya?"_

_Moving his head in the negative, the man face fell. "SENSEI HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM ABOUT ME?" The Hokage shrugged, "I guess the thought never crossed my mind…"_

"_Oji-san is this guy Tsunade and Orochimaru's teammate?"_

"_SENSEI! HOW COULD YOU? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SCRWNY OLD ASS IF YOU DON'T TELL HIM HOW GREAT I AM!"_

_The other 2 people in the room sweat dropped. Sarutobi cleared his throat and looked over to Naruto, "This is my student Jiraiya, he is…very powerful... (Naruto thought how he must be if he was able to threaten the Hokage and get away with it) he likes to summon toads…and that's it really."_

_Ready to kill the Hokage he noticed the ANBU guards had started reaching for their swords. Deciding to forgive his sensei for the moment he turned his attention to the little boy. _

"_So kid, are you the same kind of playboy with the ladies that Arashi was?"_

_Naruto thought hard, what the hell was a 'playboy', suddenly he remembered, "Oh you mean those magazines I find in Oji-san's desk?" _

_Jiraiya grew his perverted grin, maybe now he could have his revenge. _

"_Sensei, I thought you swore to Tsunade that you would stay off the perverted stuff?" _

_The Hokage blushed, "Hypocrite, anyway don't we have anything else to talk about?"_

"_So anyway brat, how many girls have you picked up?" _

_Naruto thought, he was able to pick up Nami can carry her around, he was pretty fit for a 5-year old. _

_Naruto proudly boasted, "One so far" Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up, "How long have you been seeing her?" "For several years…" Geez, Sensei, this kid picked p a girl at 3 years old?" Jiraiya proudly stuck out his chest, "Still, that nothing, I picked up a girl when I was 2."_

_The Hokage sighed, "Of COURSE you did."_

"_Anyway brat, I'm gonna give you some advice on women, first of all, wait let me get out my diagrams…" The perverted man pulled out the many 3d models and posters all with pictures of the female body. The Hokage raced over and covered Naruto's eyes before he was able to see them. Blushing furiously and having a massive nose bleed the old man threw a paper weight that hit Jiraiya right in the face. _

_Rubbing his sore cheek, Jiraiya muttered, "My genius is wasted on this village, if I thought him this now, he would thank me for it in a few years." Tears formed in his eyes as he imagined a young Naruto having ladies on each arm, 'Thank you so much Jiraiya-sensei, without you I would have never been able to pick up women so easily, as thanks have this huge amount of cash, and these two girls" Then the girls would come over and 'thank him'._

_As Jiraiya was daydreaming, the Hokage had used a katon jutsu (a bit reluctantly) to burn all of Jiraiya's posters and magazines. When Jiraiya came back to reality, he saw the face of a confused little boy and a VERY pissed of Hokage. _

"_Jiraiya, could you give him some advice acceptable for FIVE YEAR OLDS?"_

_Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, "Well kid, girls like... (receiving a preemptive glare from the old man, he shivered) flowers…yeah they like flowers!"_

_Naruto groaned, why would he care about girls? All they did was talk and talk and slap him and bitch about everything. Sighing he raced out of the Hokage's office._

_/Flashback_

Now using this info to attempt to make fiends with the girl, against his better judgment, already knowing that this would result in pain, he put on his happiest and fakest grin and gave her the flower. "Hi my name is Naruto, would you…." "HINATA-SAMA!"

The girl turned around to see a branch member come running up to her and the kind boy. Panting the man was shocked when he saw who Hinata was with, grabbing her arm and backing up slowly he backed up right into the most arrogant person in Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"What is going on here?" Stuttering the poor branch member failed to answer.

"Pathetic fool, I can't trust my daughter's life to you. Hn, incompetence"

Making the seal to activate the mark on the poor mans forehead, the branch member fell down to the ground screaming. Both children were in shock. Naruto was speechless; Hinata rushed up to her father and begged him to stop. Hiashi turned around to her and backhanded her, sending her a few inches in the air and falling a few feet away.

"Pathetic excuse for a daughter, why must you be so weak, do you not realize that flower could have had poison in it, that he could have killed you easily? You are useless to the Hyuuga clan, I don't know why I let you live."

Growling, Naruto had had enough of the Head Hyuuga. Looking at the body of the dead branch member, he snarled and leapt at him. Smirking, Hiashi caught him by the hair in midair and palmed him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Hiashi knew the dire consequences of killing the boy, your entire clan was executed, and their style of killing was too obvious. The last thing Naruto saw was him crushing the flower and Hinata crying, then he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up several hours later, Naruto found himself slouched against a wall, a large dent right above him. Checking his pockets to make sure he still had the medicine, he slowly got up. He had a huge stomach ache, but he knew he had to make it back before the actual festival started.

Trudging along he managed to make it halfway there, before he found himself in front of a mod of angry citizens and ninjas. Just as they noticed him, he was gone. And the chase began. Dodging shuriken and kunai falling like rain, he weaved though alleyways and across bridges.

Eventually he lost them, but there were still guards posted around the main entrance to the orphanage. But Naruto had a plan; he would go past the Inuzuka complex and go though the back door to the orphanage. Only he and Nami knew about it, so he should be safe. Though it would be best if he stayed in the basement tonight, going to his room was suicide. So he raced down a few more alleys and made it in front of the massive dog-house-shaped buildings.

Sometimes he would pass by over here, just to look at all the cute puppies. He often imagined Oji-san getting him is own puppy, then he wouldn't be so alone, sure he had Nami, but she wasn't always around. Sighing he continued his way down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was so busy thinking he hadn't noticed a boy his age looking out at him though a window. Said boy was currently running down the stair to the kitchen, where his mother was making steaks. "Kaa-san, Kaa-san, that puppy killer just walked in front of our house! He must be trying to kill some of the newborns just like you said."

Tsume looked down at he son and smiled, "Good job Kiba, have a treat."

Handing him a dog biscuit she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Immediately all Inuzuka clan members and their dog partners appeared, Tsume grinned and licked her tongue across her large canines.

"Well everyone, it looks like we get to go on a fox hunt."

Cheers resonated around the room along with howls and happy barks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was power walking, he was so close to safety. All he had to do was turn this corner and…

That's when he saw them, loads of dogs and clan members; they had blocked off all the ally ways and had surrounded him. Terrified he tried to back up against a wall, only to have 3 dogs run at him. Ripping flesh away form his bones, they began to tear him apart. Then all the other dogs and their companions ran in and mobbed him. Tearing his clothing and giving him huge lacerations with their sharp teeth.

A small white dog was the last to jump him. It gripped onto his face and started ripping at his ears and nose. Screaming in pain the local ANBU stopped over and watched. The Inuzukas stopped; terrified that he might inform the Hokage. However the elite Nin just shrugged a said, "I didn't see anything" The leapt away.

Tsume had a feral gin on her face and gave the signal to continue to kill the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage watched all this through his crystal ball and made a note to himself to strip the ANBU's rank. Sighing with tears in his eyes he called for a squad to come with him. He just could not understand why the villagers refused to listen to reason…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Inuzukas continued to kill the poor boy, several dogs stood on their haunches and began warning the humans that the Hokage was coming. Tsume gave the order to retreat, but not before letting Kiba have his fun. Kiba called Akamaru over and prepared his new jutsu he created.

"TAKE THIS GATSUGA!"

Kiba's and Akamaru's attack hit Naruto full force and sent him flying into the air, landing with a sickening squish, probably because of all the blood he was losing. A pained Naruto saw was Tsume rubbing her hand through Kiba's hair, telling him how proud of him she was. Then Kiba noticed he was still awake, and sent Akamaru to finish the job, shortly after he fell into the mercy that was unconsciousness.

Just then the Hokage arrived. Along with the ANBU, all the Inuzukas were arrested. But since they could put an entire clan to death, they gave them a harsh increase on taxes. The Hokage was disappointed with the punishment, but he stayed silent as the council gave out the sentence. In reality the tax increase was never put into effect, the tax collector kept 'forgetting' to ask for more, or they refused to take money from, 'the best heroes in Konoha!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After regaining consciousness, Naruto found himself at the bottom of a ditch somewhere. In all the confusion of the arrest, someone must have thrown his body down, effectively hiding it and destroying whatever evidence the Hokage hoped to get.

Sitting up, a bit painfully, he looked over himself. He felt his stomach feel uneasy when he looked at his arms and legs. He had hundreds of cuts, and in some places you could see his bones. Teeth marks covered his body and he was losing blood very rapidly. He tore off some of his already torn up clothes and used the pieces to stop the bleeding for the moment. Checking his pockets, he made sure he still had the medicine. Happy that he still had it, he limped home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally making it to the orphanage (trying to be a sneaky as possible, but that's hard when you leave a huge blood trail) he walked (if you can call it that) up to the caretaker's room. When he opened the door he found the care taker fake-coughing on the bed, totally missing the sly smile on her face. She weakly reached her head for the bottle, but when she read the label she slapped him hard. Standing up she grabbed his collar and shoved the label in his face, "Cant you read? You bought me poison, are you trying to kill me demon?"

Shocked, Naruto did a double take on the label, it was indeed rat poison, but he was sure he had bought the right kind. He probably still had the receipt, but when he checked he found it was gone. Expecting even more pain, he shut his eyes as the caretakers hand keep slapping him and kicking him when he was on the ground.

When he finally made it to his room, though it was will alone that was keeping him alive, as he locked his door, he pulled one of the tops off one of the boxes under his bed. Inside was his homemade medical kit. It consisted of a small needle and lots of string, alcohol, which he had stolen from the Hokage's desk, and duck tape and planks of wood. There were also rips of his old shirts that he used for bandages. Gripping the needle and the string he strung it and proceeded to give himself stitches. Using an old candle he had found in a trashcan for a mouth brace he worked himself well into the night.

When he was finally done he went to his bed to pray.

"Dear Kami, please watch over Nami and Oji-san and Me. Thank you so much for letting me live another day, getting to meet those nice girls at the flower store, and for being bale to help fix myself up. Please let the red light watch over me, thank you so much, amen."

With that he crawled on his bed and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dreaming, he remembered the first day he had felt the red light. He had been beaten very badly, near death even. Suddenly he had woken up in the night and found that his blood felt like it was on fire, but somehow, it made him feel better.

Then red light shot of all his cuts and bruises, causing a fog like aura surrounding him. All his cuts and bruises disappeared and his bones snapped back into place and mended themselves. After he felt a hundred percent better, the fog seeped back into a small cut on the back of his hand, then it closed up.

When he had asked the old man, the Hokage took it rather well, except for the part about him threatening Naruto that he would send him to Ibiki if he didn't tell him everything. The Hokage had grilled him for details and when it was all over Naruto had innocently asked what the red light was, he said it was Kami looking over him.

Ever since his first encounter with the red light, strange things had started to happen. Like sometimes, when he was getting beat up, he sometimes heard something that sounded like laughing.

But the problem was there was no visible person around laughing. Sometimes he would hear a voice saying curses to humans and saying how he would kill everyone. Naruto often couldn't fall asleep, afraid that some killer was going to murder him in his sleep.

When he was miserable the voice would make it worse, it would make fu of him, calling him weak for crying and not sticking up for himself. The voice never said who it was or where it came from, but it scared him at night, and sometimes he had nightmares involving a huge fox.

When he asked the Hokage about this, the old man replied that he had a mental condition called schizophrenia, where he would hear and see hallucinations and delusions. Confident with the answer he had left, but with that came the Hokage's normal routine of taking lots of Anti-depressants and staring at the Yondaime's portrait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well tonight he was 6 years old and his birthday was over. Tomorrow he would see the Hokage about his annual brithday present, and in a few months, he would start the academy! Switching his dream to one of Ramen and friends he had a good nights sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey all, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any comments

Oh and I'm looking for a few good OC names, if you have got any please tell me thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

THE REAPER ORGANIZATION

Chap 4

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kyubbi-Sama- well in a few chapters, he still has to undergo a few huge plot twists, and gain an incentive to become strong.

Soul-Harvester- well, I am gonna time-skip Naruto after a few more chapters. I can't kill him, or rabid Kiba-fans will get their revenge…

Leonhart-Strife- lol, I'm glad people hate them, that's how I wanted them, poor Naruto

On with the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up, Naruto quickly noticed a card on his nightstand. Opening it up, he scanned the contents and leapt off his bed in joy, causing the caretaker to hit the ceiling with a broom, telling him to shut up or else.

Grinning, he quickly hid the card under his bed, along with all of his other precious objects, such as a few pictures Oji-san took of him and Nami, and a postcard showing the Hokage monument, which he had edited to include his face.

Racing down the stairs he nearly knocked into another orphan. Speeding down the street, he neared the Hokage tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knocking on the door to the Hokage's office and hopping from one foot to the other with a huge grin on his face, Naruto waited for the old man. As the Hokage opened the door he was tackled by an ecstatic Naruto.

When Naruto looked up, he began laughing and pointed at the Hokage's head. On it was a small birthday hat, and he was holding an orange one for Naruto. The old man looked absolutely ridiculous, and the then the Hokage joined in laughing. After a few minutes they stopped and the Hokage went over to his desk and brought out a cake.

It was traditional for the two to celebrate Naruto's birthday the day after, and as well as getting a chocolate cake, sugar free of course, no one wants a super-hyper demon container. Using a katon jutsu to light the candles, the old man watched as Naruto quickly made a wish, 'I wish I get to meet some friends!' They began to eat the delicious cake the Hokage had personally requested for.

After that the secretary's voice came over the speaker, "Hokage-sama Shibi-san is here to see..." The old leader pressed a button and her voice cut off. Grinning he pulled out a poster, and on it was a nine-tailed fox, "Time to play pin the tails on the Biju" Grinning, Naruto rushed over, although that voice was screaming curses and demanding the old man's blood for this 'Insult to all demons'. Managing to get 6 out of nine tails (with the other 3 he peeked) Naruto won. Soon it was time for the gifts, and Naruto was very very excited. The Hokage handed him several boxes,

"Okay Naruto, here are some new shirts and shorts, oh and here is something you will like…" Pulling out a black box, it was snatched from his hand in seconds. Ripping apart the wrapping paper, Naruto unearthed a brand new kunai.

"ARIGATO OJI-SAN!" Trying out the new kunai, he twirled it around his finger on its loop. Suddenly it flew off and flew at the Hokage. Pinning his party hat to a nearby wall, the old man started to chuckle, Naruto began apologizing like crazy. Suddenly 3 ANBU barged into the room, "Hokage-sama, are you all right?"

The Hokage sighed, they were late, as usual. "I'm fine…"

"But, the kunai…."

"If it had been a real attack, I would have been dead by now." Said Sarutobi, pulling out the offending object and handing it too a very embarrassed Naruto.

"Besides, don't you have something better to do than watch a birthday party?"

"But Hokage–sama, are you sure its wise to be giving the…child…a weapon?"

Receiving a glare in return, the ninja rubbed their necks in unison, and the ninja muttered, "Gomen..." and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sure that they were gone, the Hokage turned back to Naruto.

"Now for the best present, it's in my desk, upper left drawer."

Racing over and yanking it open, Naruto pulled out…a pink book?

"Oji-san, is this my gift?"

The old man coughed and grabbed the book from his hands and put it in his pocket.

"No that's not it, and pleased don't tell Jiraiya, he'll blackmail me."

"But what is it?"

Thinking fast he replied, "I-it's BOOK, yes that's right…"

"Oh can I see it, please Oji-san?"

"No….its for adults…"

"Never mind I found another one! Wow, this looks pretty boring; I mean it is only pictures of girls…"

The Hokage was dying of a nose bleed after looking at what the boy was looking at. After righting himself he grabbed the 2nd book and looked for more. Pulling out about 8 books and cramming them into his stuffed pocket.

"Naruto, your gift is that small box right there."

"Oh this one…it's so small…." Half heartedly he opened the box, expecting nothing great, after who wants a tiny present. Nothing would beat the kunai, all the other kids would be jealous. Inside he found a note card, with an address on it and the number '306'. There was also a small bloodstain. Aside form the card, there were 2 small keys.

"Oji-san, why is there blood on here?"

"…I was attacked…..by….ninjas…"

"Oh okay, I thought it was from a nose bleed like some of the other adults do at that shop on 3rd street."

Keeping mental note of the shop the Hokage gestured to the keys, "Do you know what these are for?"

"No…what are they for Oji-san?"

"Well, unfortunately, you have been kicked out of the orphanage."

Tears entered Naruto's eyes, and pocketed the keys.

"So they are for some dumpster right? Id guess id like to be in the one behind the ramen shop…"

The Hokage began to get tears in his eyes, "It's okay Oji-san, I'll be okay, I guess…"

Putting a hand on the now depressed boys shoulder, "Don't worry Naruto, these aren't for a dumpster, here follow me."

Going over to the window that showed most of the village, the old man pointed to a rectangular building to the south.

"See that building over there?"

"Yeah, but what's so special about it?"

"Well, that's were you are going to live from now on."

"In a dumpster by that building?"

Sighing the Hokage replied, "No baka, it's an apartment building, you can figure out the rest."

Thinking, he finally came up with it, and with that tackled his Oji-san to the ground. Crying he hugged him and kept repeating, "ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO."

But he paused long enough to ask about Nami, "Oji-san, what about Nami-chan, I can't leave her at the orphanage!"

Chuckling he replied, "There are 2, keys aren't there?"

"Thank you so much Oji-san!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Practically breaking the sound barrier, Naruto raced back to the orphanage. Running up the stairs he bumped into a pissed-off caretaker, "DEMON BRAT, HOW DARE YOU KNOCK ME OVER! I WILL MAKE YOU ARE KICKED OUT OF HERE!"

Grinning, Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and went into his room. Locking the door, he gathered everything up, like his few clothes and treasures. He didn't forget to make sure he packed everything, because if he left something, it would be destroyed. The caretaker was angry and was starting to beat at the door, he paled and worked faster. Wrapping everything up in his bed sheet, he snuck out the window and climbed down the storm drain. He came back through the kitchen window and could till hear her screaming at his room, "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR DEMON BRAT, SO I CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Snickering at her back, he went over to the girl's rooms. The girl's rooms were different, you had to pass though several doors just to get to there, because apparently some guys thought it was okay to rape the innocent orphans. It had happened a few times in the past, and sometimes the kidnappers came and took children away, especially the story of the snake monster. There was said to be some snaky guy who went into orphanages and took children away, and none of them were ever seen again. It still scared Naruto, but their caretaker acted like she could care less, she would even put signs on his door saying to kill him or at least take him away.

Knocking on the door to the girl's rooms, one of the older orphans opened it. Tenten looked down at the small blonde, and sneered. She like almost all the others, had been brainwashed by the caretaker into hating him as well, it seemed hatred was infectious.

"What do you want?"

"Ano, is Nami there?"

"Just go away, she's not here."

"Demo, she's always here at 3…"

"Too bad, so sad, now go away." With that she tried to shut the door in his face.

"Oh…okay…arigato." Suddenly a high pitched squeal of, "NARUTO-KUN!" came from behind Tenten.

Appearing in the door way was Nami, who was holding her favorite teddy bear. She tackled him to the ground, but unfortunately, his new kunai fell out of his pocket. Tenten, who had just recovered from the squeal, noticed it and snatched it from the ground,

"Thanks brat, I think I'll add this to my collection."

Jumping up form the ground he tried to get it back, but she just held her hand up, he was still very short. "Oh come on give it back please?"

Sneering she slapped him and closed the door. Hearing it lock, Naruto sighed, there was no way of getting it now, even if he did break in, he would be beaten for being a pervert, it had happened to one of the other boys, he was still sucking food though a straw.

Turing his attention back to Nami, he told her the news, "Nami, guess what?"

"What?"

"WE GOT OUR OWN APARTMENT!" It took Nami a few seconds to get it thought her head what he was saying, then she just stood their shocked, but after a few seconds she let out the loudest squeal imaginable

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere…

Orochimaru was having trouble making up a name for his new village…he was stumped, but then he heard and ear splitting sound…sound…

"Hmm, the hidden sound village…I LIKE IT"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zabuza was escorting the Mizukage to one of his meetings. Leaping though the trees with a few of the other swordsmen, a sudden noise made him lose his balance and brought his sword on a collision course with the kage. Almost beheading the poor man, everyone stared at him when they regained their balance.

"TRATIOR, YOU ALMOST KILLED THE KAGE!" with that he was run out of town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku's father was walking home form work one day when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a young girl, 'HAKU!'

Racing home, he came just in time to witness his daughter using her water bloodline to float a glob of water. Stunned, he stood their gawking, until fury at his wife for lying to him overcame him, storing away he banged on the doors to a few of his drinking buddies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A struggling Hinata was trying to get away form the kumo nin carrying her. Her father was desperately trying to catch up with the ninja, but he was just to fast. Suddenly a blasting noise sent the man to drop Hinata and grab his ears in pain. Completely focused, Hiashi jukened the man in the back, killing him instantly, unwrapping his daughter she sneered at her inability to defend herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young lee was training out in the forest, jumping rope. Dead tired, only his will kept going on.

"456, 457, 458, 459, 460…"

Suddenly a noise startled him and he fell down, Gai chose then to come out and help build up the boy's confidence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was rolling the dice in her hand, all she had to do to win was roll a perfect 12, getting ready to cast them, a squeal from somewhere far off gave her a jolt and she accidentally released the die. One ended up a six, but the other was still rolling. When it finally stopped, it ended up a five. The other players snickered and one lucky guy raked in thousands. Screaming words that would make Tayuya blush. Shizune just sighed ran a hand though her hair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya was peeping in some random hot spring. Drooling, he watched as several busty teenagers played water games with each other. Suddenly a noise made him fall out of his tree and splash into the lake below. Thinking fast he pulled a henge and transformed into a young girl.

"hehehe sorry, everyone." Rubbing the back of his/her neck he grinned towards the other girls. 'I'm so good, I gotta do this more often!'

Suddenly all the notes of 'research' fell out of the tree and landed right in front of the girls. Picking up a sheet one of the girls blushed after reading a few lines. That's when she saw the header, Icha Icha paradise vol. 27.

"YOU WRITE THIS SMUT? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY PERVERTS YOU HAVE CREATED?" With that the other girls began to beat up the poor defenseless Jiraiya

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Suna, a lone boy was just about to make friends with a boy whose parents where traders. Just about to shake his hand, a noise suddenly caused the boy to grab his ears in pain and run away. His eye twitching, a very angry Gaara howled into the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Konoha, Nami had finally stopped squealing. Poor Naruto had gotten the worst of it, he had been right next to her, though after a few seconds he put a finger in into his ear and pulled out a glob of wax, which had effectively blocked the majority of the sound. The voice in his head was crying and sobbing about its ears and killing a certain little girl. Naruto found Nami almost physically attached to him in a super tight hug. It was crushing his ribs and it hurt, a lot.

"Nami…you…are….crush…ing me….."

"Oh, sorry Naruto-kun"

Handing her one of the keys, she pocketed it quickly. After she had told him that she had no personal items she would miss, they left to find their new home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they arrived at the apartment building, the owner looked at the little boy, "What do you brats want?"

"The Hokage said that he had gotten us an apartment here."

"I didn't know he got it for a little girl and a demon …" Suddenly a flow of white robes appeared behind the children. The Hokage looked into the apartment owners eyes as he asked, "Is there a problem with letting 2 children live here? I also believe you broke a law by just saying that comment to the boy"

The man's eyes widened at fear as he realized the old man was right, "Please, please forgive me Hokage-sama, they…they can stay here for free, yeah they can stay for free!"

The old man grinned, "I thought you would see it my way, and I will be watching everything that happens to him personally."

The paled man nodded vigorously, nodding, the Hokage turned his attention to the children.

"I would suggest getting some groceries once you are set in, here is some money to buy extra furniture and supplies, though the room already has all the essentials, like beds and a fridge and an oven. Well, I must be off, good bye" The old man left the children to the sweating owner, who escorted them to their room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the pair walked inside, she launched herself at the window bed, Naruto groaned, he wanted the window bed…

"Okay, well at least the place has furniture, but we still need to stock the fridge…"

"You are just going to by ramen!"

"No, I wouldn't," Nami raised an eyebrow at this "okay, so I would, but I would get you stuff too."

"Okay, here let me write a list for all the food to get…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking down the street, headed to the market. Checking his pocket to make sure he had the money and the list, he passed by his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's.

Now there were several reasons to his infatuation towards the noodles, the first was because the caretaker at the orphanage would only buy him the cheapest 'food' possible. Sometimes she would just give him bag of potato chips to last a few days.

But his favorite was when she brought home the free sample instant ramen cups, it was delicious. After a while the caretaker learned this and began buying it in surplus, not because she wanted him to be fed, but because it had no nutrition what so ever. So it had ended up stunting his growth, something the caretaker often boasted to her friends.

The second reason was that the stuff was the cheapest kind of meat he could get. He always had a craving for the stuff, most likely a side effect from having a huge carnivorous fox living in your stomach. So he would always try to get as much as he could. It made the voice happy for some reason.

So, deciding to go in and get a few bowls. He ended up eating 15 extra large bowls and left the store. Heading over to the market he picked up all the items on the list, food, medical supplies, toilet paper, some silverware, candy (they were still kids of course) and some new clothes. Satisfied, he left for the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he was walking home, he bumped into a much older boy. He seemed normal, except that the boy was covered in blood. Apologizing, he noticed the blood and paled. He thought that the blood was the boy's and was seriously hurt, and he dropped his bags and looked inside until he found his medical supplies. The boy hadn't even said one word, but just stared at the blonde.

Pulling out the medical kit he offered it to the other boy, who just looked at it, then smashed it with his bare fist. Turning his attention back to the blonde, he grabbed his forearm and threw him into a nearby wall. Gasping for breath he saw the boy disappear, only to appear in front of him, sending punches to his gut.

Coughing up blood, he watched as the older boy let him fall to his knees, only be get kicked in the ribs. Out of breath he watched as the other boy threw several shuriken, stabbing in his arms and legs, tearing apart important muscles for movement.

Then Itachi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him hard in the cheek. As Naruto was sailing in the air, Itachi appeared above him and sent a kick that ground him into the ground, making a small dent.

As Naruto attempted to lift himself up, he felt the older boy grabbing his arm and launching him in the air. As he was falling down, Itachi was making hand signs. When he was in range…

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (wikipedia spellings for jutsu's)

Exhaling, a huge fireball was created and was sent straight at the blonde. His clothes erupted in flame and a chilling scream was heard by people in nearby buildings.

As he was left smoldering on the ground, various burns covering his body, Itachi held him up by the collar once again and looked into his eyes. Barely conscious, Naruto saw that the boy had strange eyes….then they started to twirl. As second later he blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he found he was in the same street, but everything was either black or red.

Suddenly he felt something go though him, and cringing in pain, he noticed a half of a katana rammed though his stomach. The older boy appeared behind him and began laughing at his pain. "You are in my world now, and for the next 72 hours, you will be killed in many painful ways…my personal favorite is being cut up into tiny pieces, or impaled by hundreds of swords" Moving the sword still inside left and right to emphasize his point.

"Goodbye….demon" of course Itachi was far from stupid enough to think the boy was the demon, but he was saying this to see the boys reaction, which was worth it, his face scrunched up and tears began falling as he was burned by an acid puddle below him. Screaming in pain, Itachi went back to reality, as he watched the boys blank face fall down to the ground. To finish the job he began forming hand seals, "Katon: Karyu Endan"

A huge dragon made of fire exploded from Itachi's mouth. Spinning and twirling, it finally hit the poor boy full force, burning off his arms and legs and nearly killing him. The only reason he was still alive was that the Kyuubi was working overtime, trying to keep the badly burned boy alive.

Itachi sneered and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Instantly 20 ANBU and the Hokage appeared and saw a near-lifeless Naruto fall to the ground. The old man rushed over and ordered for medic ninjas. In all the confusion, Naruto was still in the Tsukuyomi world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All he could see was blue, noting but blue. He was floating around and relaxing. This was his dream he could do anything he wanted. Imagining a giant ramen bowl, one instantly appeared, getting ready to dive in, suddenly a giant red tail grabbed him by his waist. He was pulled around to see, a giant fox. The fox grinned and showed off its huge teeth. It looked angry…well if the snarling wasn't any clue.

Suddenly the tail holding him squeezed hard, it was crushing him. Struggling for air, he tried to pull himself out of its grasp but it was impossible, it was too powerful. The blue background started to turn black. Another tail began crushing him as well, soon they were breaking every bone in his body and with his screams, and the monster only laughed more. Its laugh was painful to its ears, but he couldn't do anything about it. The fox stopped laughing and just grinned. The back ground was now entirely black, entirely devoid of life, and red flames had risen.

The fox was still crushing him and he heard his ribs snap one by one by one. His lungs were killing him, he couldn't breathe. The fox opened its mouth and the tails threw him into its maw, screaming he could only watch as he was tossed in. He was falling down a bottomless pit, and all he could see was more and more red flames. Soon it became nothing but red. Then he fell onto some kind of platform. Absolutely terrified he could only watch as nine tails snaked their way closer to him. He tried to get away but as he got closer to the edge, he saw the platform was above a pit of fire. As he turned back, he watched a huge fox head appear form the opposite edge, the tails still snaking slowly towards him, he was trapped…

The first tail sprang out and attached itself to one of his arms, curling around it so the limb was immobile. 2 more caught his right leg, immobilizing it like his arm. Soon he had 1 tail on each arm, and 2 on each of his legs. 2 more were wrapped around his torso and waist. The last tail just spiraled in front of him, the fox grinning an evil grin

**YOU ARE SO PATHETIC **

The scared young boy was desperately trying to get away, but the tails wouldn't budge

**ARE YOU SCARED?...GOOD**

Naruto was crying now, why wouldn't this dream end?

**BECAUSE IT'S NOT A DREAM**

w-what, this wasn't a dream….he had to get out of here

**YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE**

Panicking, he was pleading with whatever god out there to help him

**HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**YOU ARE SO WEAK, YOU CANT EVEN HELP YOURSELF**

Suddenly the red flames were pierced by a blue light, a door was created. Rays of blue light shone on the fox's tails as they receded and Naruto sprinted for the door, a huge angry fox ad his heels, just as he was about to escape, a tail grabbed onto his leg and pulled him back in. The blue light had disappeared; he had no hope of getting out. The fox grinned and brought a claw down, ready to smash him, just as it was about to hit him he closed his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sweating hard, he shot upright. Breathing heavy, he looked around; the fox was nowhere to be seen. He realized he was in the hospital. All the lights were off; the only thing illuminating the room was the window, letting pale moon rays in. He relaxed and closed his eyes, and when he opened them nothing was there, just the same electronic beep from some of the machines in the room.

He turned his head around and looked to see if the Hokage was in his usual chair, he wasn't. He knew it was late and the geezer probably needed some sleep. He turned his head to the other side of the room, but on one of the chairs was a fox. It was sitting there staring at him, but then it showed off its teeth and leapt at him. Right before its mouth bit down on his head he blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fir the second time, he woke up and realized he was in the hospital. Struggling to get out of the bed, he found he was strapped down. He couldn't feel his arms or legs, and he was surrounded by people in white.

They were moving quickly and watching machines and in the corner he saw the Hokage talk to one of the people in white. His vision was still blurry, but he still he was terrified. Looking everywhere he tried to find the fox, but it was no where to be seen.

He felt a lot safer around all the other people, but he still was scared. The medics noticed he was conscious and even more activity started. As he still struggled to get up he kept thinking about the fox.

**IM RIGHT HERE, HAHAHAHAHAHA**

Now trying his best he tried to get off the bed, screaming about foxes. Everyone paled and sped up their work, it was chaos. In his head the fox just kept laughing.

"Sir, the boy's arms and legs are starting to give off 'it's' chakra, we think its attempting repair the boy."

"Arigato, now can I see him?"

"Yes but be careful, we fear the fox is up to something…"

"Alright"

With that the old man walked over to the poor boys side.

"Naruto, how do you feel?"

"Oji-san, there was this big fox and it kept trying to kill me! I think it's the voice!"

Knowing that the child was in no condition to learn the bombshell that was the Kyuubi, he had no other choice but to lie.

"Naruto, relax, remember, none of it is real…"

"But it hurt, it crushed me…"

"It's just all in your head, just relax, it can't hurt you."

"Demo…demo…it seemed so…so real"

"Naruto, look at me, none of it is real." 'I wonder why the demon hasn't told him yet….'

The Kyuubi had its own reasons. If it told the boy, there is the possibility he might become depressed and choose suicide; the Kyuubi had no intent on dying in such a cowardly way. Another is that when the boy was conscious of the fox, he might catch on that the fox was vulnerable.

"Okay, Oji-san, you are right…it was….all…in…my….head…." With that the boy fell asleep. Soon after he did, red chakra came out of the scars on the stumps where is arms and legs used to be. All the medics stopped what the where doing and watched as the chakra began healing him. His arms began to grow, until finally, he had successfully regenerated all his lost limbs, then the chakra began to heal all of his burns and cuts. Some of the medics began taking notes, fascinated as the chakra was doing the impossible. Soon, he was completely healed, and the charka seeped back into one last cut, that soon sealed up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama, do you have any idea why the Kyuubi would do this to the boy?"

"I would guess that because of Itachi's attack; Naruto's consciousness was momentarily sent into the fox's cage, it was a sheer miracle that the seal held and Naruto was able to get out. Now that Naruto is back in control, he shouldn't experience those nightmares again, but regardless, I want him to visit me in a week to see if he any permanent damage."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ugh his head hurt a lot, and his vision was blurry. He remembered he was still in the hospital, and heard the voice again, but smiled knowing that none of it was real, no matter how scary. The Hokage told him it wasn't real, and why would the old man lie?

Turing his head he saw the Hokage was sleeping in his favorite chair, and sleeping on his shoulder was Nami. Naruto quickly called to the old man; who do to his ninja senses, woke up immediately.

Smiling at the boy, the Sarutobi nudged the little girl, who after a few seconds woke up.

"NARUTO!" Flinging herself at the poor boy, whose body was still extremely sore, gave him a bone crushing hug. The Hokage sweat dropped as he watched the children, AND soon Naruto was chasing her down the hall spouting threats all the way, leaving the old man to himself. He figured they would be fine by them selves, and then pulled out his little pink book, and soon a blush adorned his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you guys liked it!

Next chapter, the meeting with the death god and the beginning of the story

Oh ya, I need a good translator, so can you guys tell me one?


	5. Chapter 5

THE REAPER ORGANIZATION

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Enjoy!

Sorry about the delay, but my stupid computer deleted half the chapter…

**Koharu Kage**- uh well about her….read the chapter

**Soul-Harvester**- he is probably going to be somewhere around jounin level when I'm done with him

**Rovak**- don't worry, I already have the academy in this chap, but it might not be what you expected….

**Garthjax**-yeah it naruhina, the best couple in Naruto!

**Bailin**- yeah I read that one, poor little Naruto…all alone in the world, no one loves him…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the first day of school and Naruto was very excited. He couldn't even sleep and was practically hyperventilating, thus causing Nami to not get that much sleep.

After it was time to get up, Naruto nearly shot out of bed and raced over to his closet. Putting on some of his new clothes he had bought a few weeks ago, he went over to the kitchen.

He was making his breakfast when he turned around to meet Nami, only she wasn't her normal smiling cheery self, she was VERY upset. In her hand was one of the frying pans that had come with the room. Trying to defuse the situation, he asked how she was.

"Great, just GREAT…."

"Uh that's good I guess…."

Nami suddenly raised the frying pan and Naruto shrieked.

10 minutes later, a very tired Nami went back to sleep; Glad that the apartment would be quiet for a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After he got up from his assault from Nami, he had slunk back to the kitchen and made his lunch, 2 pork ramen cups, 2 miso ramen cups, an apple, and a shrimp ramen cup. Of course the apple wasn't his idea, but he had been forced to take it. He had already taken a shower and brushed his teeth, today was his chance to meet all new friends. He packed his backpack with the necessary books and scrolls and set out the door.

Soon he was at the school, and it was huge. Apparently, they had converted one of the original forts that made up the defense of Konoha into a school. There were several towers jutting into the sky and numerous children were running around. He decided to step inside and see where his classroom was. He looked up at the lady behind the desk who was smiling at all the parents passing by.

"Ano, where is Iruka-san's room?"

All she could see was spiky blonde hair in front of her desk, as he wasn't that tall. Unable to see his face, she treated him like every other child.

"Hello, Iruka's room is just down this hall, number 246. Hope you have a great first day!"

"Arigato miss"

With that he walked off to his classroom. As he was walking by he looked into some of the neighboring class rooms. He saw one that looked like it was made of older children, and he saw that mean girl form the orphanage there, the one who stole his kunai. He pulled himself form the window quickly and accidentally walked into a stoic Neji.

Sneering he looked at the trembling blonde, then jukened him in the stomach. Doubling over in pain Neji chuckled

"How weak, you should go home before you get hurt."

Crying at his cruel words, he got up and started running towards his own classroom, Neji watching the blonde run away,

"That's right run away, pathetic coward"

Trying to stop the tears from flowing he closed the door to his own room, and looked up at the seats and saw there were a lot of kids. Only thing was that they were all glaring at him, with the exception of the Hyuuga, but with a room full of hatred, who's going to notice a weak smile.

Kiba was the first to notice the blonde

'How dare he come here, me and Akamaru will show him'

Ino and Sakura were next

'Oh no, it the flower shop thief!'

'**WHAT HOW DARE THE TEME COME HERE, ILL BEAT HIS ASS CHA'**

The rest off the students then found out who it was, and all of their parents had told them the 'story' of the little boy, how he was a murderer, rapist, thief, S-class criminal…the list went on and on.

A very loud buzzing had every look at Shino, who was covered in a swarm of his insects. Suddenly the black cloud zoomed at the blonde, as he tried to get away, but it was in vain.

He felt the thousands of bugs bite into his skin, and tear it apart. The other children got into the act, a white puppy tore into his right arm and he screamed out in pain. Trying to run away, he found he couldn't, and that a pineapple haired boy was sitting their, and they were connected by some black thing on the ground.

The story his father had told him cycled though his head as Shikamaru watched the boy get beaten to a pulp. He had told him how the boy would sneak into the deer ranch and poison some of the deer so they couldn't grow any of the antlers for medicines. The real thing was that the deer he was talking about were does. Of course Shikamaru was far from stupid he knew this, and often wondered why his father would so blatantly lie to him like that. But Shikamaru could careless, besides, going against a mob is so troublesome, going with the flow makes everything so much easier.

A rather tubby boy was still munching on chips when he finally remembered what his father had told him, how the boy would sneak into the Akimichi residence and steal all the food in the fridge and pantry. This was actually Choza's midnight snacks, but that was beside the point. All of the children (except Hinata and Shikamaru) had been brainwashed into believing he was the face of evil.

Suddenly the crowd parted and Sasuke came though. He began making hand signs and sucked in air.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Exhaling a massive fireball, Naruto tried to dodge, but Shikamaru was still holding his shadow. He could only watch as the fireball came closer and closer, the voice in his head laughing at his misfortune once again. When it first hit, it wasn't too bad, it was just really hot, but that's when it began to melt the top layers of his skin. Closing his eyes he felt the heat pass by, causing a huge scorch mark on the wall behind him. He was severally burned and the sleeves of his shirt were burned off. Of course Sasuke didn't actually want to kill him, just burn him.

"Heh and you are trying to be a ninja? You're useless."

Ino and Sakura and the rest of the Sasuke fan club cheered him on and dog piled him (Sasuke), so he couldn't escape. Soon they had all pulled out flowers and chocolates, some had written him cards and hugged him, everyone sweatdropped at the display.

Everyone remembered the hated blonde and resumed their attacks. The swarm of bugs attacked and surrounded the poor boy. Shikamaru was starting to doubt that he was the infamous killer when he saw the poor boy beg for them to stop, causing them to hurt him further.

Suddenly Mizuki entered the room, and all the children quieted down. Looking down at the bleeding boy he bent down and checked his wounds.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you…" Naruto felt a glimmer of hope that the man would help him when, "that you didn't kill him, scum like him deserves to die. Regardless, whoever participated in the attack please raise your hand."

Almost all of the 20 children raised their hand and Mizuki grinned, "Good, you all get extra credit!"

Naruto hated school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto rose up and looked at the clock, he had an hour before he had to go to school, and oh how he hated that word. Everyone hated him and would beat him after class, and sometimes Mizuki-sensei would participate.

Of course, he had tried to tell the Hokage, but Mizuki had stopped him and threatened that if he tried to tell again, he would kill him in a very painful way.

Sighing, he got up and took a shower. After he was done he got dressed and packed a few instant cups of ramen. He walked out to the school building. As he neared it, he saw the parent leaving their children and giving them hugs and saying how much they loved each other.

Keeping back tears he trudged on, and when the parents noticed him, they sent him glares and stood in front of their children protectively. And when their parents gave him glares, the children followed suit, one child even threw a shuriken that imbedded itself in his shoulder. Knowing it was in his best interest not to fight back, as it would only bring more trouble and with their parents here…

So all he could do was keep walking as various children spat in his direction and flung rocks and weapons at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After he finally made it too the classroom, the teacher sneered at him, the scar-faced one giving him back his quiz from yesterday. Apparently he got a zero but he had studied all night long. He was sure that he had gotten at least one right. Looking again at the answer he put he noticed that the writing wasn't his own. Someone had erased his answers and written their own on his quiz. Opening his mouth to speak, but he closed it and shrank in fear to his desk when he saw the glare that Mizuki-sensei gave him.

He sighed and resumed taking notes on tactics when suddenly a small square of paper landed on his desk. Iruka turned around to see Naruto holding up what looked like a note. Grinning maliciously, he strode up to the boys desk and snatched the note out of the boy's hand.

"What's this, a note?"

Opening the square Kiba and some of the other children snickered. Inside was a drawing of Iruka and the words, 'Iruka is so stupid, I hope he shuts up about this stupid chakra stuff.' At the bottom was a chibi Naruto, fingers making 'peace.'

His eye twitching, he glared at the small blonde. Trembling, said boy was trying to protest, saying that the note had been flung on his desk Iruka ground his teeth and screamed "DETENTION YOU BRAT!" Hanging his head Naruto resumed taking notes, while all the other children snickered and laughed at their classmate's misfortune.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally the bell rang, and as Naruto was turning to leave, his arm was grabbed by a sneering Mizuki.

"You didn't forget your detention did you gaki?"

Sighing he sat back down and waited for what this sensei would tell him to do.

Mizuki was trying to think up a fitting punishment, but he was having no such luck. Then a masterful idea sprang up in his mind.

"Naruto, as punishment for passing notes in class…" "But I…" "SHUT UP, anyway, as punishment, you are to…deface the hokage monument."

"BUT SENSEI…"

"I THOUHT I SAID TO SHUT UP! Anyway, the paint and everything you need will be inside that closet" gesturing with his thumb he continued "and don't worry, the Hokage himself asked me to tell you to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now hurry up, while you are doing that, I'll be grading papers, you can leave when you are finished."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Excited, Naruto raced up and began making his master piece. Using so many buckets of paint that Mizuki finally had to stop giving it to him, he continued to work with whatever materials he could, using sheets and other objects he stole form people houses, but his sensei told him it was okay.

Finally he was done and stood back and admired his handiwork. Mizuki disappeared a while ago, and he was waited for his teacher to get back.

Suddenly several smoke clouds burst into existence behind him. Turning around he saw his teacher along with the Hokage and several ANBU captains. Everyone but Mizuki stared at the monument, how could the boy do this, it was practically treason!

"Hokage-sama, I noticed what the boy was doing and immediately rushed to get you, but I guess it was too late…"

"Why did you not take care of this yourself Mizuki-san?"

"Because I didn't want to get in trouble with the law, seeing as you have all kinds of them protecting the dem…boy."

"Naruto, you did this correct?"

"Ano, hai Oji-san."

"See Hokage–sama, he admits to treason, he is to be executed by Shinobi law!"

"O-oji-san…I didn't know this was treason…"

"Mizuki, did you by any chance tell the boy to do this?"

"H-hokage-sama, how could you think I told him to do this, I am a Shinobi of the leaf, I am completely against treason."

"I see, perhaps you underestimate my abilities in seeing everything that goes on here in Konoha. Kakashi-san, please take this traitor away and out of my sight."

Kakashi started towards the terribly frightened young boy when the old man coughed.

"The _other _traitor Kakashi-san"

"w-what H-hokage–sama…" Mizuki stammered. The Hokage gave him a glare that shut him up quickly. Kakashi stared at the Hokage, how was this noble hero a traitor? Still, the Hokage's word was law.

"I'm sorry Mizuki-san" Taking the true traitor away the Anbu and Kakashi disappeared in smoke, Naruto and the old man were left alone.

The old man began to cry as he looked at Naruto, why, why did the villagers have to hate the innocent boy.

"It's okay Oji-san…"

"No, its not Naruto….I'm so sorry for setting you up for this… if I hadn't signed you up.."

"But I'm learning so much Oji-san! School beats sitting around all day doing nothing, I'm learning how to be a real ninja Oji-san!"

"Of course you are Naruto, of course you are."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto yawned as he woke up again and groaned when he saw what time it was…he was going to be late to school again. Oh wait, today was Saturday!

He raced over to Nami's bed and proceeded to wake her up. She wouldn't get up with conventional tactics, so the young boy hatched a great idea. He raced over to the kitchen and got out a glass. Filling it up with ice cold water he accidentally added some ice cubes, but he was sure it wouldn't matter. He was careful not to spill any as he brought the glass over her head.

A grin similar to Mizuki's adorned his face as he dropped the glasses contents on her head. She sprang up immediately screaming about the cold. Unfortunately some of the ice had slipped down her night gown, and she was starting to pound the crap out of the blonde, screaming things six year olds shouldn't know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later, a black and blue Naruto was traveling along side a very happy Nami, who was skipping. Beating Naruto was a great stress reliever, and it was fun. As they neared the Hokage tower, they saw a few ANBU walk out, who were talking about how the Hokage was leaving on a special mission.

Hearing this, the children raced up the stairs and burst into the old mans door. Looking up from his paper work, he was happy to see the children begin panicking that the Hokage was leaving.

"Oji-san, Oji-san, if you leave whose going to watch over the village or…or…or…"

"Protect you?" Naruto bowed his head, embarrassed to show he was vulnerable without the Hokage.

The old man sighed, he just HAD to take the position of Hokage a second time, he could be relaxing out in a retirement home in beach country, but no, he just loved his village so much that he took the job, now he was listening to two children crying bout how they were going to miss him.

What's more he knew that the second he was out of the gates, the poor boy would be lynched. He shuddered when he thought about all the things the villagers would do to the boy, especially the ninjas…

"Well Naruto, I was thinking of letting both of you come with me…"

"REALLY, ARIGATO OJI-SAN!"

"Arigato, but where are you going?"

"We are heading off to the village hidden in the plains. It's an agricultural village that supplies food to almost all the other villages. It had no military and is neutral in war, except for now. They have aligned themselves with Cloud for no apparent reason, so I and a few of the other Kages will travel there to find out why."

"That's sounds awesome Oji-san, we actually get to leave the village!"

"Yes, now we are leaving tomorrow morning, so I expect you two to get some sleep. We will be meeting at the north gate."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day a very tired Nami and an ecstatic Naruto were walking down a barren road towards one of the gates. When the old man said in the morning, they had thought he meant later, not at 2. What's worse was a certain blonde was far too hyper to go to sleep, and had to keep reminding his sister every five minutes.

So the children waited at the gate, and eventually they decided to play a few games. Playing tag, they raced around the gate, laughing the whole time and having fun.

Eventually the Hokage and his escort of ANBU arrived. When the Anbu saw their 2 younger companions, they began grilling the Hokage for answers,

"Sir, why are the…boy and the girl coming with us, they will only slow us down!'

"They are coming with us because I said so."

"Demo, they are only children…"

"You want to know why they are coming, because I can't trust anyone in this damn village to make sure the boy is safe, and he would be killed the second I'm gone!"

One ANBU muttered under his breath, "It's not like that's so bad…"

A glare from the old man sent a shiver down his spine.

"Besides, I'm an old man now, I need to walk, not go speeding though trees at hundred of miles per hour, they wont be slowing us down."

"Hai Hokage-sama, but still, won't the elders from the other villages take offense to brining the demo…boy there?"

"All they know is that the demon is dead, and I intend it to stay that way."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"The boy also wishes to become Hokage one day, and what better way to learn that than up close and observe politics."

The ANBU sent glares towards the boy, he hoped to become Hokage? How could their leader be so blind and not see the demon was playing him for a fool, taking the form of a small boy was no different than a 10 story giant red fox. The ANBU captain sighed and stopped arguing.

The group signed in with the guards. They had to drink some special chemicals so the Hyuuga guard captain could check for them when they came back. The guards also had to draw chakra and stored it in vials. Each persons charka had its own unique signature, so when the group came back, they would be checked. The system helped deter any would be intruders.

After they were done, the group headed off for the Village Hidden in the Plains.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they were walking down the dusty road, Naruto ran up next to the old man, the ANBU tensed, the demon could make its move, and they only had 10 ninjas to defend the Hokage.

"Hey Oji-san, why would someone build a hidden village in the plains, wouldn't it be in plain sight?"

Impressed with the boy's question the old man replied, "Yes, but the leaders of the village put up powerful Genjutsu around it so only people they want to let in can come in."

"Oh, but why in the plains?"

"Because it's down river from the hidden waterfall village, the river creates very fertile land and many crops are grown there. Its helps supply country like wind and snow, which are incapable of producing their own food."

"But so then why isn't it allied with those countries?"

Again impressed with the boys thinking, the old man replied, "Because wind and snow are in two different alliances, and since if they are neutral, they have no enemies. Well they aren't exactly neutral, more like they have alliances with all the shinobi countries, that's why is unorthodox that the have created an official alliance with cloud."

"Oh, okay Oji-san."

The boy went back to looking at the passing country side, and the ANBU relaxed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Soon they were on the same road, only they were coming back. It had been several weeks and it had been a blast. It had been the first time out of the village, and it was awesome! He got to look around the other village and even got to see some of the other Kages, there was even a boy his age there, but he was with the Kazekage and all of the Kazekage's guards looked sacred of him.

He had to leave when the Kages got ready to talk to the elders. Still, he and Nami had loads of fun looking around the shops, and what was even better was no one hated him! They vendors all smiled when he came in their shops and one guy even gave them free ice cream.

The Hokage had even bought a camera for them, so they could take pictures, which was fun. Near the end of their trip, the Konoha group went to the hot spring to relax, and when they got out a female ANBU complained about some white haired pervert, and the Hokage's eye twitched.

As they were walking back, the ANBU were having a silent conversation though hand signs while the Hokage was having a conversation with Nami and Naruto.

_I didn't know the demon had a sister…_

_Neither did I, what should we do?_

_Well, if the demon truly does have a relative in the village, they must be bidding their time_

_What if they are breeding?_

_What if the girl was brainwashed or something? _

_The bitch, disguising herself as a little girl, we should warn the others_

_Incredible, the demon was able to keep her here in secret for so long..._

_Regardless, she is a threat to the village, and threats have to be eliminated_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had always tried to hide connection with Nami, as it was the only thing keeping her safe. It had been hidden for years, until now, the ANBU had watched as they had played tag and heard him call her his sister. Naruto had no idea that they knew, and resumed to ignoring Nami, barley even talking to her. He always had to tell her not to reveal the link or bad things might happen.

So as the 2 separated from the main group, they didn't notice a ninja following them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto pulled out his key and went inside. He was alone, as he and Nami had split up several blocks ago, and they would come to the hotel at different times. Naruto went to the fridge and pulled out some milk. He went over to the TV and waited for his sister. He hadn't noticed the ANBU watching him though the window.

An hour later Nami came in, carrying a few grocery bags. Naruto jumped off the couch and helped her lift them over to the kitchen. As he was putting the stuff away, he thought he saw movement over by the window, but when he looked out, nothing was there, 'hm must be a bird or something'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Nami got in their respective beds and were ready to go to sleep when they heard one of the windows shatter. Going over to inspect it they found several kunai stuck in the wall, only they had pieces of paper hanging off the loop.

Outside was a huge mob, some carrying farm told and some wielding kunai and other ninja weapons. Naruto's eyes widened and pushed Nami back inside the room, closing the door. A loud explosion was heard, but the door still stood.

The Hokage had come in and put special seals on all the doors so they would be explosion tag-proof, however the explosion was just a distraction, as villagers broke into one of the neighboring apartments (they were empty because no one wanted to live next to a demon)

The villagers and a few ninja stormed into the children's room, only to find the place empty. However, one man looked under the bed and found two children. A sick grin came on his face and he grabbed them by their arms roughly. The rest of the villagers grinned and some pulled out rope.

Struggling to get out of the man's grip he could only scream for help and for them to put Nami down. But no help came, and they only laughed. Soon they were both of them were tied to the beds, and then a villager carrying a tank of gasoline came in and started soaking the entire room with it, making extra sure both the children had it on them.

Before the villagers left, they left two tanks of gasoline next to them. Then a villager came in and lit a match, both children panicked as they watched it fall slow-mo and hit the ground. Instantly flames leapt up from ground and soon the whole apartment was on fire. They heard cheering outside and what sounded like a party.

Soon he could barely even see 2 feet in front of him, as all the smoke was blocking his sight. He tried to look over and see if Nami was okay, but he couldn't see. He tried shouting, but when he opened his mouth, it was stuffed with smoke. Coughing he tried to breathe but couldn't. The voice in his head was starting to take a fearful tone, swearing and curing human existence.

Suddenly the voice spoke to him,

**Alright brat, I'm sure you want to save yourself right? Well then just relax…**

The red light suddenly appeared around him, and he felt so ….strong, like one of those ninja he heard about. He easily ripped off the ropes and headed over to Nami; only to find out he couldn't see her in all the smoke. He finally found her and ripped off the ropes, she was barely conscious. She gave a weak smile, and then fainted from the extreme heat. He grabbed her then ran over to a window, but found the floor was completely bathed in flames. Then he remembered the gasoline tanks.

Desperate and knowing he was quickly running out of time, he made his decision. He tackle into the wall, finding it crumbling as he touched it, soon he was outside in the cool air, but it only lasted for a second. The gasoline tanks exploded and a huge fireball escaped from the hole they had just created. Freefalling, Naruto had completely forgotten the fact that they were on the 5th story, and soon found himself twisting around so he was on the bottom, even though the voice in his head was screaming to use the girl as a cushion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Hokage tower…

Sarutobi had just finished reading the new improved edition of Icha Icha and was currently wiping his nose to get rid of the blood. Tucking away the small book, he got up and went over to loom at the Yondaime's portrait. Sighing and rubbing his temples a sudden explosion rocked the tower.

Immediately 10 ANBU reported in, saying the explosion came from the eastern quadrant and that 2 teams were already dispatched. Waiting for orders they watched as the old man strode over to the window, looking out into the night sky. He saw the pillar of smoke rising form Naruto's apartment building.

He raised a hand and all the ANBU in the room disappeared in a puff of smoke, and he seconds later, after giving the fourth's portrait a depressing glance, he disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he hit the ground. It appeared as though Nami was still unharmed, and then the pain of the fall set in. He had broken nearly every bone in his body, and was covered in countless burns, and his skin was charred. He had also inhaled lots of smoke, so his lungs were burnt. Wheezing for breath he passed out, listening to the voice screaming at him and insulting his intelligence, how he could have killed them both.

After the apartment had been engulfed in flames, the crowd had split up and no one was in the streets. The ANBU were trying to put out the fire using Suiton techniques, but to no avail. The Hokage arrived and immediately began making hand signs

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"

Using the massive blast of water, the Hokage was able to put out the fire, and soon ANBU investigated the cause. Bringing back several small pieces of red plastic, they assumed it was a gasoline-induced fire.

"Sir we still haven't found the bodies of the boy and the girl, it is assumed they perished in the fire…"

Sighing (he seems to do that a lot) he spoke, "Have you even been trying to locate him?"

The ANBU stayed silent, and that as all the old man needed, he disappeared and began to search for the boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at the plain white ceiling. He began hearing the electronic beeps sounding like they were next to them, and he noticed how painful simply breathing was.

The Hokage was reading a scroll in his usual seat. Trying to speak up, he found that he couldn't, and desperately tied to get the old mans attention. Finally he coughed, which sent a huge surge of pain throughout his body. The old man looked up and noticed that the boy was finally conscious.

"Good morning Naruto"

"…" The poor boy was still reeling from his attempt at speaking, and had decided to remain silent.

"Now before you even attempt to ask, Nami is in the other bed in the room, that's what the beeps are. I would recommend not moving as much, so you can let yourself heal. You were in pretty bad shape when we picked you up, I'm glad we made it in time. We still haven't been able to locate the people who did this, frankly because no one is trying."

Thinking, he suddenly remembered something. He pulled out a bag from underneath his robes

"Your classmates wrote you some get-well cards, I haven't looked at them, I believe in privacy. I hope they cheer you up."

Naruto hadn't told him how they treated him in school, but he already knew what the cards would say. Tears already began welling up in his eyes.

"Here I'll hold them up for you to read…"

Opening the first card, Naruto scanned the contents and forced himself not to cry

_-Dobe _(because of his hated position in the class, Iruka never taught him anything, and he was always given Chunin-rank questions, causing him to fail)

_Why couldn't you die and make everyone happy, I hope it's very painful._

_-Sasuke_

_-Teme_

_I had hoped you died, but I guess we are that lucky…_

_-Kiba_

The list went on and on. Trying to hold back his tears, he tried to speak again,

"Pl...Plea…se……..st…st…op…"

The old man stopped immediately a scolded the boy for speaking. Then he looked at one of the cards and his eyes widened, reading another one he started getting angrier and angrier. Finally, tears started going down his cheeks, dripping onto the floor.

"I'm…so sorry Naruto…" Sobbing the old man sat down back in his chair.

After he stopped crying he looked back up at the poor boy, only to find him asleep, surrounded by a faint red glow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several days later, Naruto was discharged, though Nami spent the night there for a few days until she was well enough to leave the hospital. It was the first day out of the hospital and she was in a wheelchair, smiling she told Naruto that she would like to go out for some fresh air and said that she was going to get him a present for saving her. So she went off by herself to go shopping.

Naruto resumed going back to school, 'failing' all of his classes. As he was leaving school, sporting a black eye and a small stream of blood trickling from his lip(courtesy from some of the older kids), he passed by some of the shops and decided to buy Nami some candy. He went up to the candy section and pulled out some of her favorites, then got out a few instant-cups of ramen for him. As he put the stuff on the counter the cashier sneered, and then spit on his face.

In response Naruto just grabbed the stuff and ran, a very angry cashier behind him. He managed to loose him in an alleyway; smirking to himself he patted himself on the back for getting back at the asshole

He decided to walk back home, and on the way he passed a huge crowd, they seemed to be cheering and laughing and pointing at something in the middle. Curious, Naruto crawled on all fours; going under peoples legs until he reached the middle, inside was a broken Nami. Her clothes ripped and torn, her arms bent back the wrong way and bleeding profusely. She had two black eyes and she was covered in bruises. The shattered remains of her wheelchair were next to her and her hair was wet with blood.

The Hokage suddenly appeared with a group if ninja, from Chunin to Jounin, and a few ANBU. He looked down with a remorseful face as he looked at the beaten body laying the middle of the mob. Naruto raced over and propped up her head, grabbing her frail hand in his. Tears began pooling in his eyes as she tried to speak, but only coughed up blood. Instead she gave him the faintest smile, and then her eyes closed. Her hand fell limp in his hand as his tears fell on her dead body. That's when he felt the locket fall out of her now dead hand…the present she had said she would get him…

Suddenly one of the villagers in the middle spit on her body, "Good riddance, demon whore"

"Finally the bitch dies…"

"Damn demons"

"Rot in hell demon bitch!"

"Demon whore"

Kicking her body and spiting the villager made their mark on her body, Naruto with wide eyes taking all this in, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Damn demons, terrorizing our village"

"Heh, she was probably a innocent girl, until the monster brainwashed her"

"Yeah, you are right, it's all the damn demons fault! If it wasn't for him she might just be a normal girl."

"Nah, the bitch deserves to die; they were probably going to destroy Konoha!"

During all this, Naruto only looked at her face, soon being covered in spit and grime. The voice inside his head was laughing hysterically, and wouldn't stop laughing. Naruto's anger surged to new levels, and soon, he was covered in the familiar red aura, only there was more red light than ever before, he wasn't even noticing, he could only look at her face, at the eyes that would never open again.

Suddenly, nine tails shot out of the aura, and a large blob of charka floated above his head, and soon took the form of a fox's head. Instantly the ANBU formed a protective human shield in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, do you now see that he is the demon!"

The old man simply replied, "You fools…"

The villagers began attacking the young boy, who was drowning in anger and sorrow. The tails started lashing out at the villagers, killing them. One tail drove itself into one mans chest, while another got stabbed though the head. Those who tried to attack found themselves being slaughtered, and when they tried to throw kunai or other projectiles, they were caught by the tails before they even got within 3 feet. Murdering the scores of villagers, Naruto would not let up the assault.

Turning away form Nami for a few seconds he whispered, "why…..why….why…**WHY**!"

At this, the charka around him turned into a cyclone, swirling around him at amazing speeds. Soon everything was sucked up into it, dead bodies and discarded weapons. The ninja waited for the old mans order, though many were smirking, the old man was forced to realize the boy was the demon, how else could he access it evil charka?

The Hokage stared at the ground and several dark circles appeared on the pavement, as gravity claimed his tears.

'How could they do this…to innocent children…?'

"Sir, our orders?"

Reluctantly, "Kill him."

The old man really didn't want to kill him, but he had no choice. He knew that if the boy came back alive out of this, his life would be destroyed, the guilt that he had killed so many people would probably cause him to commit suicide. Also, with Nami, out of his life…he had nothing left going for him. No one else would want to ever even look at the boy…he would be alone for the rest of his life. But the people who hated the demon boy with unquenchable hate would finally have enough proof to demand the boy be killed, and he had no defense to that. It would be best for him to not live though the hell that was about to befall him….the old man had no choice.

The cyclone went down in strength and the ninjas began attacking. Some dashed forward, weapons drawn. Others stayed back and began making hand signs. The ninjas attacking backed off; the heat the boy was projecting was enough to give them burns. The tails lashed out and began killing the Chunins, though a few Jounins also got skewered.

The Nins who were making hand seals finished and shouted out their various techniques, but they had barley any effect on the boy, the tails intercepted any attack and protected the boy from harm. Naruto, during all this, was only staring at the Hokage, his face transformed, the marks on his cheeks were bigger and his normally bright blue eyes had changed into red orbs with slits for pupils.

No one was safe form his fury, the tails could extend and change shape, seeing as they were only chakra. Soon the bodies began piling up, and the remaining ninja called for reinforcements.

Naruto spoke up, "How…how could you…." The Hokage could only stay silent as he bit his thumb and summoned Enma. The monkey boss looked at the poor boy and shook his head. He had heard form Sarutobi what had happened that night 6 years ago, and he pitied the boy. Looking down at the ground, the Hokage made the signal for the monkey to transform. Turning into his staff form, the third jumped into the air and caught him and started thrusting with it, attempting to stab one of the boy's organs. The tails fought against the staff, but to no avail, the old man was just too good. The staff managed to cut off both of his arms in seconds…and then suddenly in a brilliant red flash Naruto was gone.

It wasn't an actually jutsu, far from it, the Kyuubi's charka was simply acting as a steroid, pumping up Naruto's muscles in such as way that he was as fast as any Jounin.

Everyone just stared, the demon was gone... but they still had to prepare their defenses if he came back. They turned back to taking care of the dead bodies and helping the wounded.

The Hokage just kept staring at the spot where the boy had been seconds ago….

Sobbing, he tried to tell himself that he could have chosen another way to act, Enma could do nothing but try and comfort the old man, knowing that it had been hard on the human to attempt to kill the boy. Suddenly a burning pain shot out form the old mans arm and seared onto his skin was the kanji for traitor on his arm. It had turned into a scar.

Clenching his teeth in pain, he could only look at it. One of the medics immediately came by his side, but was only able to lessen the pain; she was unable to take it off for some reason.

Standing back upright, the old man gave the order to stop making the defenses and resume normal operations. Soon everyone was gone in a puff of smoke. And with everyone gone, the invisibility genjutsu was removed. 3 Jounins stepped out. Kakashi stepped forward first, his companions Kurenai and Asuma.

"Kakashi, you saw where he went?"

"No, but I know something that does…"

Summoning Pakkun, the trio began to race into the forest, ready to extract revenge on a certain blonde demon fox.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was crying on a rock by a waterfall, the Kyuubi's charka was long gone. Sobbing, he took out the locket Nami had given him and looked inside. There was the picture of him, Nami, and the old man, all having ramen. The old man was giving one of his wrinkly old smiles, and Nami's cheeks were full of noodles, causing her to look like a chipmunk, Naruto was giving his famous grin. The group looked so happy…not a care in the world, just having a blast together.

His tears doubled as he remembered the cruel words the villagers had said about her, and that the old man had tried to kill him, he almost did... It was painful to regenerate his two arms…but the red charka had done it anyway. He remembered the way the old man had looked at him, and the glares and insults the villagers had said to him. He remembered killing all those people, and he felt a small smile on his face…it felt so good to finally return what they had done to him, the pain, the beatings, and the broken heart.

His one precious person was gone, and the other had tried to kill him. He was crying so much he didn't notice the 3 shadows behind him.

Asuma pulled out his trench knifes, but Kurenai, stopped him and smiled, "Its my turn first" Kakashi could not help but stare coldly at the back of the demon fox….it had just slaughtered all those people, and it was still covered in their blood. Kurenai finished making her hand signs, and began warping the genjutsu around the small boy.

The Kyuubi had sensed the Jounins and knew that if he didn't do anything, he would die in seconds. Sending his charka to surge though the small boy, he hoped the kid could use it to escape, but what he didn't expect was the boy to turn around and try to fight, the large charka surge had disrupted the genjutsu the woman was trying to finish. Seeing the demon was ready to slaughter them, she started one of her favorite genjutsus,

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu" (Demonic illusion: Tree bind death)

Naruto watched as the red eyed woman disappeared, and suddenly felt a tree wrap it branches around him. Struggling to break free, he finally broke free by releasing a surge of charka. The surge knocked her back a bit, but while she was trying to recover, Asuma had already thrown his trench knifes into each of the boys shoulders, pinning him against a tree.

He cracked his knuckles and charged towards the boy hoping to beat the crap out of him. Growling in frustration, the boy pulled forward and the entire tree uprooted itself. Eyes wide Asuma managed to escape before the boy was able to make a 360 with it.

Charging with the trunk, he used it like lance, trying to hit on of the Jounins, but failed to do so. Finally he decided to get it off, it was restricting his movement. He stood up straight and the knifes shot out of his shoulders as he regenerated the lost tissue, aiming at Kurenai, but she was able to Kawaimi out before she was hit. Kakashi used this moment to attack from behind, and threw an onslaught of shuriken and kunai at the boys back. Making no movement to even dodge, the knife stuck into him, skewing him. But suddenly he turned around and began to charge Kakashi, seeming that he hadn't even felt the weapons.

Cursing Kakashi had no choice; he began making the hand seals for the Raikiri. He and Asuma had been giving Kurenai a steady stream of charka, so the invisibility jutsu could be used on the third. He was on the last of his reserves, and if he used the jutsu, he may pass out.

As the by drew closer, he began his own charge with his own attack. Soon the fox's red charka and the Raikiri were trying to repulse the other, but Kakashi held the upper hand and sent his attack straight though the boys stomach. Doubling over, Naruto gasped in pain, the Fox was terrified and cursing the boy and everyone he could think of. Kurenai began making a genjutsu around the boy, so he died in a more…fitting manner.

As Naruto lifted his head up to look at the masked Jounin who wounded him, al he saw was villagers around him, and they were all saying terrible insults and hitting him with whatever weapon they could. Then a figure with blonde hair and eyes just like his parted the crowd

"I should have killed you years ago, demon slime"

And with that, a swirling blue sphere slammed into his chest, effectively killing him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry I lied (more like didn't want to type anymore), meeting with the death god next chapter

Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

**The Reaper chapter 6**

First off, I'm so happy that you are all sad, it means that the story

Actually came out like I hoped…sorry to make you guys cry though lol

Sorry all, but Naruto isn't going to be destroying Konoha anytime soon, if he did there wouldn't be much of a plot…sorry to all who wanted to see the village in flames…

Also, I greatly apologize, but my computer did something in the last third of the chapter so spell check couldn't work. Sorry about and mis-spellings and grammar mistakes, and this chapter also has my first real fight scene, not like the slaughters Naruto had to go though…

**Rago Dragovian** – Well, Nami had to die to act as a step for Naruto to change character, he cant turn into the kind of character I want with a sweet innocent 'sister' acting as his conscience. Basically, the hokage cuts off Naruto's arms (which he regenerates) and Naruto is then attacked by Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma all gang up on Naruto and are able to kill him. Hope that answers your question

**JuanG- **Nami is kinda dead, so we won't really be seeing a lot of her, and yes he will work for the death god if that is what you mean.

**Tashio- **yeah, hes gonna be like Gaara, but more in control. Ninja are too cool to freeze up in the face of death…or something like that

**Hoyt- **no the seal didn't break, its only a bigger badder version of what happened on the bridge in the Zabuza arc, just replace Sasuke with Nami.

**9999 hits combo**- he is going to be more of an emotionless character, I cant really see anyone bouncing up form being hated all your life/mob kills your best friend or sister/betrayed by the only other living person who believed in him/having a demon fox constantly degrading you…

**cight**- I haven't really thought of what to do with the scar, but that does sound interesting…

**Arganaut**- well just reads the chapter… don't want to give it away too early ;)

**Shinigami-chan- **sorry but I got tired of typing…and I had school work to do…sorry

Any way, on to the story, enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was floating in what appeared to be infinite darkness. He was currently a mix of emotions, anger, sadness and raw rage, at the village and at life. The voice inside his head was panicking, curing at existence, as usual, thought he was the centerfold of the insults, things like '**YOU COULD'T HAVE RUN AWAY BAKA?**' and '**GOD DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID MORTAL, NOW WE ARE STUCK **TOGETHER** FOR ALL** **ENTERNITY!**' rang though his mind, but he ignored it, but then he realized what the voice was saying….he was dead. This information overloaded his brain and all he could do was cry, for Nami and for himself.

He sobbed and soon noticed a large white orb was floating in front of him. Looking at the orb he saw his worst memories come to life. His eyes widened when he saw a particular bad memory, him trying to make friends with some of the other boys in his class, but then they all beat him down. He also witnessed the first time he went to the playground….

_Flashback_

_A young Naruto was walking along the streets of Konoha, having nothing to do. The caretaker had kicked him out for the day and said she hoped he never came back. She muttered something about a demon or something like that, but it didn't really matter. _

_He accidentally overheard 2 ladies talking about a new playground that had opened up a few weeks ago that sounded really fun. There was a slide and swings and a big sandbox. _

_Naruto ran off to where the ladies were talking about and as soon as he arrived, he could barely keep some control and go play, but he knew better looked around to see if any of the grown ups were watching him, but the only man there was incredibly obese, and the remains of dozens of chips bags littered the ground around him. His apparent son (a boy who was equally obese) was trying to play on the teeter-totter, but no one would play with him, and they all called him mean things, like 'fatso'. _

_Seeing this as a new opportunity to make friends, he ran over and asked if he could play with the rather chubby boy. Said boy looked up with tears in his eyes, "Really…you want to play with me?"_

_Naruto nodded his head in the affirmative and soon Naruto got on with Choji. However, a few seconds after he had gotten on, a massive fist slammed it self into his small frame, sending him flying off and into the metal supports for the jungle gym. _

"_Damnit, what have I told you son, that boy could have killed you! Don't you have enough common sense to look after yourself that was the… food stealer I told you about! He was probably trying to act friendly so he could steal all our food!"_

_The fat boy turned his now cold as ice eyes towards the blonde and, as father and son, both of the fatties sent 2 huge arms into his gut, sending him skyward, and after 20 feet, gravity took its effect. Hitting the ground he was knocked out. Choji then ran over and spit on the boys hair then ran off with his father to go get some barbeque. _

_/flashback_

Crying, he remembered how hurt he had felt, and when he had gotten up, it was already night time… he had sobbed all the way back to his apartment.

The orb then started showing another horrible memory, and trying to look away, he just couldn't, it was like his eyes were stuck to the floating orb.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had just had one of his frequent talks with the hokage and was positive and happy at life. He had received the news several days ago that he was going to be a ninja, and the old man had given him a list of supplies that he was to get, some textbooks and pencils, blank scrolls and…a set of shuriken and kunai! He actually got to use shuriken and kunai, it was so awesome._

_He decided to go to one of the markets and pick up his books and scrolls first, he was so exited. He arrived at the bookstore and causally looked around before entering. Inside he found himself surrounded by scrolls and books; he looked around and found the book he was supposed to buy, "Chakra for beginners" and "Tactics, a ninja's greatest weapon"_

_Skimming though them, he was fascinated but the diagrams and pictures. This was loads better than his previous way of learning about how to be a ninja, he would just usually listen to the jounin instructors who would teach their students basic concepts, but it was highly dangerous, as the Jounins would usually find him and beat him till he had broken all his bones and was covered in blood. _

_He read a few paragraphs and just couldn't wait to read this when he got home. He went up to the store owner and placed the books on the counter. Hoping against all hope that this wasn't one of the people who hated him for some unknown reason, but his luck was that of Tsunade's, and the owner gave him one look before slamming one of his thicker textbooks across his face. Falling down to the ground from the force of the impact, he rubbed his sore cheek and looked up into the hateful eyes of the shop owner. _

_Coming out form behind the counter, the man started kicking the poor boy in the ribs, breaking several until the boy tried to run. Grabbing onto his color, the man brought him back._

_Several minutes later a heavily bruised and battered Naruto had managed to escape the store, and was currently limping back home. Tomorrow he would try the weapons shop. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next day, a young blonde entered the weapons shop, the distinctive bell ringing thought out the store. A tall muscular man entered the shop, followed by that girl from the orphanage; her name had something to do with numbers. The girl sneered at him, then resumed to work. The man had yet to show emotion, and simply asked, "What do you want?"_

"_Ano…I need a set of shuriken and kunai please, here is the money…"_

_Counting the cash, the man pulled out the weapons the boy had asked for. _

"_So, you wanted one set of Kunai and Shuriken…right?"_

"_Yes sir…"_

_Pulling off the string connecting the knives, the man flicked his wrist and suddenly one of the knifes was lodged in the boy's stomach. _

"_GAHHH" The boy fell to the floor, trying to stop the bleeding by covering the wound with his hand. Laughing manically the man started throwing al the weapons the boy had asked for._

"_YOU SAID YOU WANTED ALL OF THEM…HAHAHAHAAHA"_

"_So…me…one…pl…ease…help_

_Tenten felt a little bit of pity for the poor blonde, but that was squashed completely when she remembered what the shop owner had said about him. With cold eyes, the girl turned her back on him, leaving a pair of pained confused blue eyes following her._

Now completely sobbing, Naruto could only watch as he experienced all the most painful moment of his life. Little did he know he was being watched, and the watcher was grinning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Shinigami had always been cursed to the afterlife, forever entrusted to judge the incoming soul, and what a tiresome job that was. While his younger brother, Kami had risen to ultimate power. He always held a grudge against him, and with good reason. He never got any peace, whenever he was done judging a soul; five more took its place. But that would end soon…very soon. His little…experiment was going perfectly, and he took one more look into the portal to the special dimension he had sent the boy into.

The boy was perfect in everyway for his means, for starters he had the greatest of the demons inside of him, and if he controlled the boy, he controlled the fox. That fox had just about as much charka that he needed to create a body for the mortal world. Another reason was the boy was filled to the brim with emotions; the death god had done this personally. Setting up the orb that showed all of his memories was a stroke of genius. With the boy sobbing and cursing the world, he would be so much easier to manipulate.

He watched as the boy was forced to watch another memory, bringing out even more sobs. The being grinned, the boy was ripe for the plucking; soon…very soon…he would get his revenge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was still watching the memories, screaming out at his pain, it this what the after life was, watching your nightmare over and over? Covering his face with his hands, the poor boy sobbed even more.

"Why….why cant I….just be accepted…why must (sniffle) I always …..be alone…"

Suddenly he felt an arm snake across his shoulder, and looking up, he saw Shinigami. The deity had 2 large red horns, jutting out of his forehead, as well as loads of spiky white hair. He also had spiky teeth, which gave him a very intimidating look.

"I accept you Naruto…" followed by a spiky toothed grin. The boy cringed slightly at the smile, but never the less, tears till ran down my face.

"No you don't know one does…..it's like I'm cursed to be alone forever. The death god just looked down at him.

"What would you say if I could help…remove all the pain?"

"Remove …all the …pain?"

"Hai, I accept you Naruto, you are a very special boy, with a great destiny. I can help you get rid of some of the pain, if you serve me…"

"Y---you really….accept…me?"

The death god pulled the boy into a hug, and while Naruto was shocked that he had another precious…person? Oh well it didn't matter, the tall monster-thing accepted him, and that was all he needed. With Naruto unable to see his face, the Shinigami grinned on of his own trademark grins; it was all going according to the plan.

"Okay…Ill do it…"

"Excellent…now then as Death god I will soon send you back to the human world. Now then for starters, I will change your appearance, I can the mortals thinking I'm soft and bringing little children back to life…"

The Shinigami snapped his fingers and Naruto's hair started turning silver and all the baby fat burned off his face. Soon his muscles were growing and with every passing second, he felt even stronger. The Shinigami smirked at the changing boy, and pulled out a sheet of paper. All over it was writing that Naruto couldn't understand but the death god saw his confusion

"It's a Contract, and all it says is that you will serve me, in return for power and for me and several others accepting you…"

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the place he was supposed to, and instantly the scroll rolled up and went back inside the Shinigami's sleeve.

"You, Naruto, are now my second in command, no mortal has ever ascended to your position. You are to follow my every order without question, do you understand? Good, now then, I shall return you to your world…oh and before I forget, you will ignore Konoha; those worms are beneath you now."

There were several reasons for this statement, but The Shinigami didn't fell like letting the boy into the loop yet, no it was still far too early.

Suddenly Naruto remembered didn't know what to call the death god, and he didn't want to piss it off, that would lead to a world of hurt, quite literally.

"What should I call you?"

The death god grinned," Call me…Shinigami-sama"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later, a young boy woke up in the middle of the clearing. Looking around he noticed he was covered in blood and there was evidence of great destruction around him. Looking at himself, he noticed a gaping hole in his stomach, but the red light was already starting to heal it, but for some reason, he couldn't feel the pain…

The voice in his heads had been unusually silent, and this bothered him. But he could care less really, he remembered how it wasn't even real, but he still couldn't help but feel like something was in there, in the blackness he was in, only it was watching him. At one point, he had thought he had seen a fox head staring at him, but when he had looked again it was gone.

Shrugging he got up and looked around, there was nobody around for miles, but he still checked. Finally he strode over to a nearby pond, and looked at his reflection. He was stunned, so it wasn't a dream, his sliver hair was swaying in the breeze, and his face looked different and he was ripped. He went over and punched a tree; just to try out his newly strengthen muscles. A huge dent was formed, and Naruto grinned.

Suddenly he felt like he needed to be somewhere, and started running off to what seemed to be some random direction. It was like his sprit was being pulled that way. As he was running he noticed that he was headed for some cave, and it looked really scary. Still, he felt like he should be in there, and headed down the entrance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The Shinigami cursed, and the cursed again. Apparently the fox's charka was not enough to set him free from this accursed prison. He looked down at the soul in front of him and grinned, then grabbed it and swallowed it. He would have to think of something, as his servant was coming down the cave. For now, the boy could simply be his hands in the mortal world, doing whatever he told him to do, from killing some of the more annoying mortals, particularly the ones who would kill thousands, giving him headache judging the souls, especially that snake freak, oro something…, to collecting the lost souls.

But one thing was for certain, he would need help, so the thought of the boys first mission came to mind, yes…yes that would work, why have one servant, when he could have nine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An exhausted Naruto finally stopped near what looked like a huge pile of rocks. Again, something felt like he should remove the rocks, that something was behind them. He proceeded to use his new strength, and it took awhile, but he was finally done. What looked like a large grated door had been covered. The figure of Shinigami slowly appeared behind the door.

"S-Shinigami-sama…"

"It is alright Naruto, now then listen. I want you to go out and bring to me 8 other children, much like yourself. We are going to get you some…friends."

The young boy was ecstatic about finding friends; he was finally going be able to have the childhood he had never had. And so with that he set off, to faraway lands, in hopes of gaining his own group of friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One year later, a group of children, 3 girls and 6 boy, were walking into the mouth of a cave (I will do introductions to the other kids I later chapters). Most of them were afraid and some were indifferent, but they all trusted the silver-haired boy, so they followed him. After they had reached the Iron Gate, they stared wide eyed as the Shinigami formed.

"Shinigami-sama, I have gotten 8 other children like you asked…"

"Good…now then, I just need all of you to sign this sheet of paper…"

A small contract fell down form the ceiling, and soon all of the other children had bitten their thumbs and smeared their blood across the scroll. The contract then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now then children, lets begin our training. Though, you may need your sleep. A hole ripped open into the wall, and the children looked down. It looked like a hallway, and their names were carved onto 9 doors, they all got their own rooms! Some ran immediately and opened their doors, while other took their time and opened them causally, though they were burning with excitement. One kid stayed behind, "Naruto, you have done well…soon, all of you will become incredibly strong, and soon, you will be able to begin my work. But for now, and the next 5 years, you must begin your training. I would suggest going to sleep…"

And obediently, the boy went over to his room, laid down on the nice comfy bed and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, the nine children lined up in front of the Iron Gate, awaiting instructions. The Shinigami formed and one of the children asked the obvious, "Uh Shinigami-sama, why are you always behind that big gate?"

The death god replied, "I am only able to enter the mortal world though this gate, it is what separates the world of the living and that of the afterlife. No one but you 9 know of this gate, and unfortunately I can not open this gate without…certain object I wish for you to gather. But that is in the future, now then for your training, you will each receive one of my nine weapons, and you will train with that weapon until you master it, understood?"

"Hai Shinigami–sama!"

"Good, now then, you will revive my sword Naruto…" and instantly, a huge sword began forming itself and emerging from the gate. Soon it was completely outside, and what a sword it was, at least 5 feet long, the huge sword came with a sheath to be worn on one's back. Slowly walking over, Naruto tried to pick the sword up, but his eyes widened when he felt the sheer weight of it.

"I'm supposed to master THIS?"

The death god grinned, "Did I mention that a god's weapon is usually made for a god, not a mortal. Still with enough practice, you should be able to use it."

As the Shinigami began passing out the weapons. One boy got an axe, while another got a huge war hammer. One girl got a bow and arrows, and another got a deadly spear. A trident was passed out to another, while the Shanghai's knives were given away to another boy. The last girl received a staff, and the last weapons were chains and they were given to the last boy. Scrolls were also given out, so they could begin training right away.

Each child marveled at the detail on all the weapons, and the extremely sharp blades. Struggling to carry the weapons to their own personal training dojo, eager to start training with their own weapon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following day, 9 children could barley get up in the morning, their arms killed them from practice yesterday. But still, they were content; they finally had something like a family.

Naruto had woken up and walked over to the Iron Gate that held Shinigami-sama. When he went over, a ghostly hand suddenly shot itself into his chest, only it wasn't hurting like he had expected it too, it felt warm , and then he passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Shinigami stood face to face with Kyuubi. Laughing at the creatures antics, mainly cursing and desperately trying to get past the bars and declarations like 'Ill rip your ghostly arms off'.

After he was done laughing at the fox frustration, the death god spoke up,

"Well, I'm sure that you that when the boy signed my contract, it meant that I control him, all of him, including you."

**DAMN HIM!**

"yes, and just to keep in mind that I have you on a flesh and blood leash…

The Kyuubi just growled and launched himself at the bars of his cage.

"You idiot, I helped that mortal create those bars, you truly can't believe that you can break free, do you?"

**CURSE YOU, AND THAT BLONDE HAIRED MORTAL!**

"Alright, well, as your first….order….I command you to fuse with the boy."

**NEVER**

"Well, I think you fail to see that I can just as easily make you suffer, and you can't even reach a few feet from your cage."

The fox growled in annoyance, as it knew the death god was correct.

"So, I command you to fuse with the boy now"

The fox once again tried to break down the bars that imprisoned it, but to no avail.

Sending out a bolt of lighting from one of his fingers, the Shinigami was beginning to get annoyed.

"I gave you an order fox, and I expect you to do it."

Knowing that the Shinigami was in complete control of the situation, and that he was helpless, it was wise no to piss off a god. So reluctantly complying, the demon fox agreed

…**.FINE, SO BE IT**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto woke up, he realized that he felt strange. He looked up to the massive iron gate and saw the death god.

"Naruto, I think it is time that you figured out why you were hated…but first, I would suggest getting your friends.

And so, after about 20 minutes of explaining, Naruto's face was scrunched up tight. Suddenly he gave of an inhuman roar and all the other children flinched. They still trusted Naruto, and would follow him to the ends of the earth, after all, he had probably lived the worst life of all of them, and they respected him for it. Some of them were actually planning suicide before the sunny silver haired boy and helped them get over their problems and pasts.

As Naruto began sobbing, 9 small bumps began forming, and in seconds, 9 fox tails erupted from his backside. Screaming in pain, the other children could only watch as red charka began swirling around him. The tails waved in the air, and soon after, the red charka receded back inside him. He passed out and was lying in the middle of the stone floor.

Some of the braver kids rushed forward and picked him up and took him to his room. The others trailing behind, but still worried for their friend.

Back inside the metal gate, the Shinigami grinned, it was all working out so perfectly, soon his servants would be unstoppable and when they grew strong enough, he would finally be able to break free and cause as much destruction as he pleased throughout the human world. He could hardly wait; soon…soon he would order his servants to gather the Biju…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time skip, 5 years….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nine figures were sited around a large circular table. They were all wearing matching cloaks; however, these aren't the nine you are thinking of. No, instead this group had been formed years before Akatsuki was formed, The Reaper Organization.

Each wearing solid black cloak with a hood covering their heads (think organization 13 from kingdom hearts), their faces hidden by the shadows, they awaited their orders from the Shinigami. The table had been clustered around the huge grate iron door, and the cave had been made into a base, with many hidden rooms and practice rooms. They had been trained here for six years under the guidance of their master, Shinigami-sama. Each had a particular weapon strapped to his or her back, ranging form axes to tridents. They had gotten rid of their last names, and had created their own code names for missions.

The Shinigami's form slowly filled the grate iron door. A malevolent grin adorned its face.

All nine members stood up immediately and waited for their own personal orders.

The Death god began belting out its orders, and one by one the nine members disappeared into smoke, leaving one last one. With a huge sword strapped onto his back, the figure looked up to the face of the Death god, patiently waiting for his command.

"Mercy…..I am sending you to eliminate a local crime lord, his name is Heifuu Daijin, and is located somewhere in mist. He is killing off the thousands of citizens in mist, and is giving me a headache. After he is dead, I want you to return for a ….special assignment.

Mercy nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Keep in mind MercyNaruto, it might get kind of confusing, sorry)

Wearing his black cloak (think organization 13), with his face covered by a special jutsu that made sure no one could see it, even people with Dojutsus couldn't see though. His black as night cloak complete covered his body, and a large strap ran across his chest, attached to the massive sheath on his back. He only needed the huge sword on his back to kill anyone Chunin and under. He had studied a vast amount of jutsu, more than any other of the now-twelve-year olds. Some blamed it on favoritism, while some of the more observant ones could tell it was because of his huge chakra capacity.

He had learned all his Justus like all the others had, by stealing the Forbidden scroll of whatever village they had come from. He still remembered that night…

_Flashback_

_A young 8 year old Naruto was running at top speed towards Konoha. The orders from Shinigami-sama still in his mind, _

'_You are to infiltrate your old village and copy down the forbidden scrolls. You are to pull back if you get in nay sort of fight. I do not want any casualties."_

_He looked off into the distance and saw the lights form the houses in Konoha, lighting it up like a Christmas tree… in the middle of a huge forest, it was pathetically easy to find._

_He snuck up to the gate. He figured there would be Hyuuga guards, so he would have to be careful. He pulled up his facemask a little more, it was cold outside, and he felt bad for Majoko, having to go back to snow after living in a warm climate…_

_He thought about it, there would be no way to get in with those guards watching every inch of the perimeter, so he would have to use a distraction that hopefully worked. Even if he got inside but got caught it was game over, though not many people would suspect an 8 year old attempting to steal the arguably most precious item in the village. _

_As he was setting up the explosion tags, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Reminiscing, he sent a hateful glare towards his ex-village, gods how he hated them, all of them. Sighing he knew he would get in trouble with the death god if he caused too much chaos and risking his life would be pointless when he could come back even stronger and crush the village under his thumb. _

_The timers were set, he knew he only had one shot at this, if he was caught…he swallowed and shook his head, no, he wasn't going to fail. He had learned this trick from one of his friends, he had killed several merchant outside the city, without mercy of course, they were Konoha merchants after all. _

_He had carried the bodies over (he didn't really know enough about charka to be able to seal items) He had pulled out some spare headbands from rock that he had 'found' and set the bodies up as rock Nins. He placed the explosion tags near the bodies and set the timer. When the sentries got here, all they would find was a pair of careless rock Nins who had tried to attack Konoha, but had blown themselves up, accidents happen after all. _

_3-2-1-0 running at top speed towards the wall, he could only hope that the distraction on the other side of the village was enough. _

_It turned out to be, and he was able to sneak inside the village, and immediately started running towards the hokage tower, he had mere minutes before anbu swarmed over the village and those damnable Inuzukas caught onto his scent. He managed to scale the tower on the outside, and climbed into a nearby window. He paused by the open glass door as he watched several guards head out the front door. This was almost too easy. _

_He opened the door a slight crack and listened in on the hall, trying to sense if anyone was coming. He silently declared the hall clear of guards and ran up the stairs. As he was going down, he heard a pair of Chunin come tearing though the hall. He pulled out his ninja wire and four suction cups. _

_The Chunin passed though the stairs, the hokage had to be informed, a large explosion had been set off north of the village and enemy bodies had been found nearby, blasted into bits, but the head bands had been found , it could be a possible attack. They were hurrying so fast they failed to notice a small boy, laying down on a set of string, holding up his chest and legs, with the string connecting two of the suction cups. _

_As soon as he was sure they were gone, Naruto jumped down and ran off towards the scroll room. Just his luck, 2 guards were standing there ready for anything. He cursed and used a pathetic henge; it was the only Genjutsu he knew. He transformed into a flash grenade and waited patiently as the guards noticed it. One of them sprinted over and prepared to though it when Naruto released the henge, sending a kunai at the man's neck. _

_Managing to stab the poor man in the neck, effectively killing him instantly, he darted own the hall, with the other guards hot on his trail, all he had seen was puff of smoke and his partner on the floor dead. The man was surprised when he fell for Naruto's other trap. The unfortunate man broke the trip wire and the net fell down on top of him. Completely vulnerable, Naruto snapped his neck and afterwards, he had stacked the 2 bodies inside a broom closet, and proceeded to break into the scroll room. Inside he found the scroll and began to madly copy down everything onto his own scroll. He wrote it down word for word, as it was useless to him if he just summarized. _

_As he was copying the scroll down, the ANBU were already piecing together the bodies and trying to find out why the stone Nins were attacking. Security had been raised to code blue, possibility of an attack. It was going to be tougher to get out than it was to get in. Luckily, Naruto had set up a second distraction, for just enough time to escape._

_Copying like a mad man, Naruto finally finished and raced out of the nearest window, as he was free falling, he snapped his fingers. _

_Elsewhere a massive explosion erupted towards the east side of the village. Immediately all Nins went to their respective posts, several teams of ANBU already sent out to investigate. Speeding away, Naruto disappeared into the night…_

_/Flashback_

He had learned his favorite jutsu after thoroughly reading the scroll, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He had improved onto the technique hand had quite skillfully mastered it. Along with all of the other jutsu's on the copied-scroll, this had included Katon, Doton, and Suiton techniques, along with loads of sealing jutsu's, with which he had become the groups seal master and was currently working on his own power seal mark, similar to Orochimaru's mark, without the mind affecting parts. He finally reached Heifuu's sea-side mansion in mist, and what a mansion it was, at least 10 stories tall, the thing was huge. This guy's relatives must have never worked a day in their lives…

He quickly knocked on the door, and one foolish lackey opened it, and before he could scream, he was beheaded. Steeping over the man's bloody carcass, he started killing everyone in the house sparing no one. He had been ordered to kill Heifuu, but Shinigami-sama loved massacres. It also helped build up his fearful reputation, and intimidation and the battle of the mind was a half the battle anyway.

So he began slaughtering the cooks, servants, maids and any unfortunate guest that happened to cross his path. He had completely wiped out the first floor and set onto the second floor. He hadn't spoken or showed emotion (not that anyone could se his face); he was simply doing his job, killing.

The second floor was the living stations for all the guards, and soon the alarms were rising all over the place. Dead bodies of men still holding whatever weapon they could find littered the floor, blood soaked walls and heads stuck to the walls with kunais were common. Stabbing a man in the chest, Mercy side stepped a man trying to cleave him with an axe, only to find he no longer had arms. Then he died from a kunai to the heart. His companions tried to run away, but running was pointless, as the cloaked figure was always there in every door way, and soon the remainders of the guards were surrounded by exact copies. The slaughter continued as he killed off the rest of them, and then set his eyes upon the stairs to the third level, ready to kill even more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heifuu Daijin (Corrupt Millionaire) was very nervous, alarms had been going off all over the mansion and for some reason, and none of his guards on the lower levels were answering his calls. His wife had been long dead, and only his son was left of his immediate family. The old man was notorious for having the greatest monopoly on medicines and drugs to mist, and made millions every week. Of course, he could care less about the state of the village, he was far too busy counting his money and resting comfortably in his massive mansion. He had been sure the thugs he hired would be able to take out some of the more irked villagers, but apparently he was wrong. He pressed the button on the intercom and called to phone on floor nine, but all he got was a horrendous scream, followed by the sound of a disconnected phone.

Heifuu made the decision to try and escape while he could, and pressed the button for his 'secret weapon', 3 jounin missing Nin. He laughed at the poor fate that his attacker had, no one could defeat these guys! He pressed a secret button behind one of his bookcases and stepped into a secret elevator. He waited and finally reached his destination, his private boat harbor, filled with yachts and many other kind of boats. He went over to another secret door and used the key that was hidden in his pocket. Inside were the quarters of another few missing-nin, and his personal escape boat. He knocked on the Nins doors and got a kunai pressed against his neck. One of the Chunin missing Nin sneered at the sight of the fleeing cockroach.

"What do you want?"

"Hurry up and get in the boat, we are leaving now."

"Why should we leave, just because a few alarms went off?"

"Just shut up and start doing you Jutsu damn it!"

Rolling his eyes at their employer's cowardice, the Nin climbed onto the boat. One missing Nin from Suna began making hand seals and shouted out his Jutsu,

"Fuuton: Erai Ichijin (great gust of wind) a/n yes I do realize that the name sucks, I apologize

Wind swirled around the man's hands and soon the boat was pushed forward at tremendous speed. Heifuu gave a breath of relief, he had gotten away, or so he had thought…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy was currently battling his way up the levels, with little or no effort, and finally made it to the targets office. Sending a flurry of shuriken, the various maid strewn about were taken care of, after all this was the ninja world, no one could tell if someone else was a potential enemy or not. But it was regardless, he just simply killed everyone who got in his way without mercy, hence the name. He had been born into a world without mercy, so why should he be merciful?

He knocked several times on the office door, and slowly opened the door. Instantly a flurry of kunai headed straight at him, impaling him in all his fatal areas. A ninja smirked and casually walked over to the now dead body, and spit on the cloaked figure's face, "Some challenge you were, turned out to be…" But that's when the 'dead body' erupted into smoke. Stunned the traitor had barley seconds to evade the incoming sword that was intended for his head.

Pulling out his own sword, they began a Kenjutsu battle. Stabbing ducking a weaving, Planting his sword of the ground, Mercy jumped up and gave a savage kick to the cheek, followed up by several thrusts, which were easily deflected by the nin, who in return used his own sword to keep Mercy busy while he dropped down and knocked the boy off his feet. As he was falling down, he tried to strike when he was venerable, but Mercy was able to twist so he evaded the blade. Lying with his back against the ground, he could only roll over to dodge the blade the man kept stabbing into the floor. Finally, after the man got his word stuck for several seconds, Mercy was ale to get to his feet.

Mercy attempted a used a slash only to have it blocked by a smirking jounin, "Kid your good…but I'm better!" And the man began making one-handed hand seals,

"Doton: Daibanjaku kuriichaa no jutsu" (large rock creature)

The Nin spit out a pebble that soon multiplied and grew into a huge rock monster, complete with a huge rock club. With the cloaked boys strength concentrated on his sword, he would be defenseless and completely open for attack, and if he chose to defend himself from the jutsu, then he would have an opening to stab the guy in the back.

Mercy glanced over his shoulder at the creature swinging his club high, ready to crush him, and for his glance, he lost a few inches in the sword lock. He remained silent as he watched the ex-rock ninja smirk, and he turned around and blocked the creatures club with his sword, but that was all the other Nin needed and sent his sword straight though the cloaked figures stomach.

Except the guy didn't bleed, only turn his head and look at the stone Nin, before turning into puff of some. Once again speechless, the Nin barley felt the sword run its way through his stomach, before he coughed out blood and died.

Letting the body hit the floor, Mercy was ready to head down the secret elevator when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and a fist slamming into his cheek.

'Not another one…make that two…"

The missing Nin from kumo who hit him was already getting ready to attack again and his comrade was preparing hand seals.

As he tried to defend him self for the man going on the offensive, he could only watch as the other one finished and shouted out his technique,

"Doton: chichuu gankutsu terepooto" (underground carven teleport)

Suddenly the office they were in was replaced with rocky walls with several stalactites and stalagmites growing out of the ceiling and floor. . The other rock Nin smirked, "you may have killed off that other guy, but you are trash to us!'

The kumo Nin only smirked in agreement, and then sparks started shooting off his fists.

"With my unique taijustu technique, you'll be paralyzed in seconds, consider this over."

Mercy just remained quite and glanced over at the rock Nin, then back to the charging kumo Nin, who disappeared, then reappeared in front of him. Trying to block the electric attack with his sword, Mercy's arm suddenly wouldn't move and generated tremendous amounts of pain.

"Baka, don't you know metal conducts electricity? Time to finish this…"

Mercy could only watch as the man charged up his jutsu again and charged again. Mercy as able to dodge by diving behind one of the many rock structures in only to find that he was stuck to one of the rocks, and more floated over and stuck to him, their immense weight holing him down. The rock Nin was smirking triumphantly, "Heh, you fell into my trap, I control these rocks with my charka, meaning I can change their textures and weight. Eat this!" The kumo Nin dodged out of the way as several stalactites grew out from the ceiling and stabbed into the trapped Mercy.

Blood dripped down onto the rock surface as the rock missing Nin laughed, and the kumo Nin chuckled, the stalactites had all stabbed him in instant kill spots. They receded as the two were ready to join the boss, when they heard the whistling of kunai in the air, managing to doge they could only stare as the wounds the stalactite had inflicted repaired them selves before their eyes, and in seconds, he was completely healed.

Grinding his teeth, the kumo nin activated his paralyzing jutsu, but suddenly found he had no left hand, and looking at the bloody stump, and another copy of the cloaked figure with a bloody sword in his hand. The clone took another swing with his sword; effectively cutting off the man's other hand.

No longer a threat, Mercy turned his attention to the now terrified rock Nin.

"w-what are y-you?"

"Death" And with that the Nin found he couldn't move, probably due the amount of killing intent Mercy was giving out. He could only watch as the sword impaled it self into his head, killing him instantly.

With both Nin's dead, Mercy collapsed onto the floor. It had taken all his skills to survive against three lower level jounin but he did it. But he still had a job to do, and he hobbled over to the elevator and hit the button with his fist. The elevator moved to slow for his taste, so he split open the bottom with his sword and free-fell down the elevator shaft.

He soon landed and stood up. He noticed the man's footprints in the dirt leading to a seemingly normal rock wall. Taking in every detail, Mercy located the rock that you pressed to open the wall. Soon afterwards he took chase to the target.

He managed to find the secret harbor, and could feel that a jutsu had been used to get away

'Kuso, more missing nins…'

Making hand seals, Mercy shouted out the name of his jutsu,

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Instantly a few hundred clones appeared and belted out a,

"YES SIR!"

Mercy just pointed outwards towards the open ocean. Several seconds later a massive amount of clones charged, using their charka to walk on the water. They also began pumping charka to their legs, and soon they were zipping along, catching up to Heifuu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One of the missing Nins on the speeding boat looked behind them, and started to panic. What looked like an army was following them. A missing Nin from mist began making hand seals and smirked, "Bakas, don't they know they are just sitting ducks for a water jutsu."

"Suiton: ootsunami" (Great tidal wave)

A huge wave began forming and plowed though a huge amount of clones, bringing them down to the bottom. The Nin who cast the jutsu hopped off the boat and told the rest to keep going to Heifuu's personal safe house, he was going to take care of Mercy.

"Humph, I have heard of you, you're the guy who _always_ kills his target, said to be really strong huh, Ill see about that." Making another set of hand seals, he shouted out his technique while the clones pulled out their swords.

"Suiton: Chigatana Yori Fuchi" (bloody sword form the depths)

A massive sword emerged from the oceans surface, handle coming up first. Mercy ground his teeth, these Nin were getting to become annoying, 4 jounin in row was immensely tiring. Still, he had to kill the millionaire. He decided he might just have to rely on Ninjutsu, as the missing Nin held the upper hand, completely surrounded by endless water.

Both fighters stood still, until a fish jumped out of the water to get away from a predator. With that both fighter charged with their swords.

Mercy found out fairly quickly that the Nin was physically stronger than him, and that the sword could control water easily, as the sword would send in water spikes to constantly attack him from behind, which kept him always on the defensive. Retreating, he mentally he sent an order to about 20 clones too attack His clones charged, but soon they were shred from the Nin's water attacks. He was burning too much charka water walking, so Mercy began making his own hand seals,

"Doton: Doryu joheki" (Earth flow rampart, jutsu Yamato uses to make the waterfall) an island began forming underneath Mercy's feet, and even more appeared under his clones feet. A small archipelago had formed. The enemy Nin stumbled on the water and after he was stabilized he pointed his sword at one of the Mercy's clones and suddenly a tower of water shot up and completely destroyed the clone. The clones charged, their swords at the ready, but the Jounin was just too strong.

Mercy ground his teeth and he and his clones began making even more hand seals,

"Doton: Doryudan" (Earth dragon bullet)

A few large dragon heads appeared out of the small islands and began shooting mud balls at the jounin, who just smirked and shouted out,

"Suiton: Suijinheki" (Water encampment wall)

The wall of water compeletly surround the enemy nin, but at a price, for a few seonds he could not see, and that was all Mercy needed.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

When his shield subsided, the jounin eyes widened, he was staring at what looked like a thousand clones. Cursing he was forced to use his trump card.,

"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

The Mercys got into defensive positons, and waited for the signuture puff of smoke, only none came. Thinking thast the nin had failed the technique, the army of clones began charging at the mist missing nin. Suddenly a huge tentacle broke the waters surface and destroyed a hundred clones, followed by a another tentacle. Apparently the nin could summon some kind of octopus. The tentacles were decimating his forces, and they were flexible enough to avoid all of his attacks.

The monster's head broke the surface, and the Jounin who kumped onto its head smirked, the cloaked figure had no chance.

A plan was forming in Mercy's mind, but it would require time, something he didn't have a lot of. He ordered several of his clones to hold back and begin forming a specific jutsu. The rest of his clones would provide a distraction. Several of his clones on the front lines began making their own hand seals,

"Katon: Kayru Endan" Several dragons made out of flame headed for the octopus's head, but the creature was able to use several of its tentacles underwater as propelers and use them to leap out of the ocean. When it came splashing back down, a huge wave was formed and destroyed at least a third of his remaining troops. He recived a mental notification from the sepcific clones he had set aisde that they were done with the jutsu he had asked for. He gave the order to wait for his command, and watched as the monster octopus squirted a huge amount of acidic ink, destroying the last of his clones and several of the islands. It turned it attention to Mercy and tried to grab onto him using its tentales.

When it realized that the boy was just to fast, it used it's suction cups to grab some boulders from the bottom of the sea. Flinging them at the islands Mercy was standing on, it geatly reduced his ablity to mve form island to island. Naruto quickly began making hand seals and shouted out his technique, "Katon: Kayru Endan" His flame dragon flew at the octopus, which smaked one of its tentacles into the water, sending a spray of seawater to extinguish the attack, but with the creature concentrated on the dragon, Naruto had begun a new set of seals,

"Raiton: Dendou Shiruwan" (Electric spark discharge)

Sending electricy though the immediate area, the octopus was forced to jump out of the water again, but this what Mercy had wanted.

"Doton: Daichi shiruwan" (earth soup bowl)

A huge bowl of rock appeard from underneth the monster and captured it, and a huge amount of water and levitated it in the air. The octopius was too large, so it got stuck and was unable to move. The jounin was stunned, this jutsu was incredible! He watched as Mercy jummped onto the rim of the bowl and shouted out his next technique,

"hi eremento: doraiaisu ko" (ice element: dry ice lake)

Slamming his hand onto the waters surface, the water in the bowl immediatly turned into unbreakable ice. The entire monster was covered, and the jounin was up to his neck in frozen water.

Mercy put his hands in the recognizable hand seal,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" About 20 clones were formed and each ran around so they complely surrounded the nin and his summon, then each pulled out about five expolsion tags.

His eyes widening, the poor man could only watch as the ice was coverd in expolsion tags. Mercy spoke up, "Game over" Then jummped of the rim. As he was falling he detonated ther tags, causing a huge expolsion killing the nin and the giant octopus. As he watched shards of ice and dirt and globs of blood fall out of the sky, Mercy thought of an idea, and took out a sealing scroll and began the nesasary hand seals, Mercy sealed the dead octopus's body into the scroll. It was enough food to feed the nine of them for monthes.

Resuming his chase after Heifuu, he began once again running on top of the water. With his ninja speed, he was able to catch up to them fairly quickly. One of the chunins was shocked when he saw the cloaked fiure running after them, his speed creating a wake behind him. Suddenly he stopped and the force caused a huge tidal wave to crash into the small boat. Suddenly, Mercy was inside the boat, seeing as he used the wave as a distracion, with his huge sword ready in his hand. Cringing in fear, the trio of men could only watch as the killer raised his sword…and cut of his own arm?

"what in the…" Using is now bloody stump, Mercy coverd them in blood, using killing intent to make sure they stayed still. Suddenly, Mercy grabbed one of the chunins and threw him into the water.

Surfacing and sputering water, the chunin was just about reayd to attack when his eyes widened and he let out a horrible scream. He was quicly pulled underwater, and alll thatw as left was a red cloud in the ocean. The other chunin and Heifuu just stared and finally understood why he had covered them in blood, sharks were attracted to blood….

Mercy just looked at his victms, who knew they were dead. He regentrated his arm in a few minutes and hit the bottom of the boat with his sword, causing it to begin to splitin half. Mercy then made some hand seals and whispered his technique, "Ninpou: Kiokuryoku toushaki"(memory copier) He put his index and midle finger to Heifuu's head, copying all of the man's memories concerning his fianances, such as his bank asccount passward and where all of his cash was.

Since they did their orders out of what Shinigami-sama said, they didn't get a lot of cash, of course there was sometimes a reward for some of the people they killed, but it wasent enough to support all of them for food, ninja supplies and personal items. Besides, its not like dead guys have a lot of use for money, and funds where as useful a weapon as a kunai, bribey was common in the ninja world.

Stepping off the boat, Mercy looked over his shoulder and watched as the boat began to sink, with the chunin trying to water walk to get away, the rich bastard was trying to cling onto him for support. This ultimatly kiled both of them, as several huge sharks came up and began a feeding frenzy, and soon all that was left was two red stains on the surface of the ocean, the only evidence that there was even a murder there.

Disappering in a puff of smoke, Mercy left for home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter

And introduction to the members of the reaper organization will be in the next chapter. Also Naruto's/Mercy's special misson.

As for why I wrote narutos nmae as mercy for at least half the chapter is beause it his code name, so in missions he is reffered to that, but when is back home, its just Naruto.

Please read and review, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**The reaper organization chapter 7**

Alright, sorry about the name change for anyone who got confused…

Sorry about rushing thought the members, but I really want o get going on the main plot

Anyway, sorry about making Naruto immortal, but it is necessary for a lot of interaction with Orochimaru. Tried to explain that he is not almighty, just he can't die of old age…

Answers to reviewers…

**Dez Guardius-** uh sorry, but I can't really seeing Hinata of all people becoming a cold killer…and besides, Naruto wouldn't exactly want a person from Konoha in his team.

**Hoyt-** okay, I'm NOT going to destroy Konoha in a few chaps because I don't feel like making hundreds of OCs, when I can use perfectly good konohains, or is it konohans? Whatever it is. As for the Nami thing, I'm not going to disclose any info on her….

**Rago Dragovian-** no problem, anyway, Kurenai put a Genjutsu on him as he was dying so he would suffer… :(

**FFz- **yeah, she's been dead for 2 chapters

**Syaraon-Kun-** would you rather his name mean "fish cake"?

**Narutohinata fan- **dang, does my story suck that bad? Anyway, I can't tell you or else you really won't keep reading it ;)

**Meinos877- **I feel happy now that you feel inspired, hope your story turns out good!

**gof22- **possibly and if I feel like it….I would have to figure out how to put him in the plot…

**Soul-Harvester- **well, he has been brainwashed by the death god for 5 years…

**Texan Ranger-** yeah, they are going to have other clothes underneath, Akatsuki wears clothes underneath their cloaks.

**Windsbane**- he catches on MUCH later, and yes, there will be loads of interaction with all of the Konoha ninja

**Chrozs Areving**-exact opposite, they are going to have the 7 Catholic virtues

Onto the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dashing though the trees, Mercy was trying to get back to the cave as fast as he could, he still had that special mission to do…only he hadn't really liked the way Shinigami-sama had said special…

**I bet it has something to do with Konoha…**

_Yeah, you are probably right, but I hope not…I mean, I might 'accidentally' kill a good amount of civilians and get out…, but I'm still not strong enough to actually strike back at the village…_

**Regardless, I hope it includes more killing, watching those men get killed by those sharks was very…entertaining…**

_True, but my missions ALWAYS involve me killing someone...not that I'm complaining of course…_

**Well, I'm going to go back to sleep; wake me up when you start the slaughter…**

_I always do…_

As he exited from his mindscape, Mercy remembered the first time he had met the massive fox,

_/Flashback_

_A young Naruto was walking down the mysterious wet hall. After properly exploring, he found himself in a huge room, and in front of him were a massive set of bars. At first he thought they were empty, as he turned to walk away, that's when he felt it. The ground shook for a few seconds, and looking over at a nearby puddle, he saw it ripple. Looking back over to the prison, he could only watch as something huge headed towards him. _

_Panicking, all he could do was stand there for some reason…that's when he saw a huge pair of red eyes suddenly appear. Immediately afterwards, a gigantic mouth filled with extremely large and pointy teeth showed itself. _

_The thing just grinned, and scared Naruto to death. _

_**Come closer kit…**_

_Naruto felt like he was being pulled towards the cage, and as he neared the bars, a huge claw shot itself up against the bars. Inches form his face, Naruto flinched and dove backwards. _

_**Hello there kit**_

_Naruto's eyes just widened, and the monster just grinned even more, if that was possible. Summoning enough courage to speak up, Naruto weakly asked, "w-what are you?"_

_The prison suddenly exploded with red charka, and it effectively illuminated the prison. Naruto stood staring a HUGE monster fox…only it had nine tails. _

"_I am the mighty king of all demons, the lord of hell, one of the most powerful…"_

"_Where are we?"_

_Trying to contain its rage at being interrupted by a…human, the fox answered, _

_**We are currently in your mind**_

"_Why are you here?"_

**_I came here freely baka _**

_Not wanting the boy to find out that he had some power over the fox, it was necessary to lie to him. _

_Starting to get annoyed, the fox breathed out, causing a huge gust of wind that blew Naruto into the wall behind him. Struggling to get up, Naruto's mind suddenly clicked…that voice…_

"_You are the voice aren't you? _

_**So what if I am, what are you going to do about it?**_

_Taking into consideration that the fox could probably kill in seconds, Naruto decided to back down, much to the amusement of the fox demon. _

"_Wait, that means…you are real…"_

_**Yes, as much as you are**_

"_Then, that means that…Oji-san…"_

_Trying to keep back his tears, Naruto remembered all the times he had shared with the kind old man… how he had trusted him with everything he had, and it turns out that he betrayed him, and lied to him…what else did he lie about, he probably knew who his parents were as well. _

_The demon fox looked down at the boy with something similar to pity. The child was probably in severe depression, and with that…the fox's eyes widened. Realization dawned on the boy as he looked up at the fox with tearing up eyes,_

"_Wait aren't you that giant fox that attacked Konoha a while ago? Nyuubi, Kyuuboto, Kyuubi, wait that's it, the Kyuubi!"_

_The fox grinned, _

_**So you do know me, yes, I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune! **_

_Naruto was really getting confused now, he had always been taught that the Yondaime had killed it… but his thoughts were interrupted by the fox. _

_**Kit, did you know that we are fusing?**_

_Wiping back a few tears that had already started to leak out, Naruto looked up at the fox. _

"_Huh, what?"_

_**Ugh…why must I be stuck in a mortal like you…we are fusing, becoming one, combining, do I need to explain even further?**_

"_Demo, why are we fusing?"_

_Not wanting to give up his pride so easily, the fox just simply replied,_

_**I don't know, or I would have already stopped it… why must I be fused to a…human**_

_Spitting out the word like it was poison; Naruto took offense and sent the fox a glare, which was quickly shot down when the fox gave one of his own. _

"_Wait…why are you behind the bars?"_

_Thinking fast, the fox quickly answered,_

**_Baka…you are the one on the inside of the bars, why do think the lord of hell would get stuck in some pitiful human's mind?_**

_Naruto 'oh' ed and then suddenly felt like he was being pulled somewhere else, and he watched as the room began to fade out, and then all that remained was an infinite blackness. _

_As Naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that his face was completely soaked. Second, he was surrounded by his friends, all of them obviously waiting for him to wake up._

"_See, I told you it would wake him up really fast!"_

"_Baka, but did you have to use the WHOLE bucket?"_

_The boy who had woken him up gave a sheepish grin, and then turned his attention to Naruto, "So how ya feeling man?_

"_Ugh…I feel sick…" Suddenly, he felt like he was going to hurl, but managed to keep it down. _

"_Damn, I wish I had tails…"_

_Looking up at the boy who said it, Naruto asked the obvious, "Who has tails?"_

_The boy just looked back at him, and then responded, "You do, look…"_

_Pointing down at the floor, Naruto began to slowly get upright and looked down at the floor. He saw what looked like a red and white fox tail just laying there, until he felt it, like a searing pain, he gasped out in pain, and fell back on the bed, wincing. All of the kids grew nervous and one girl put her hand on his forehead. _

"_Wow his temperature is skyrocketing! Hurry, get some water and a towel…and maybe a bucket as well."_

_The girl nearest the door ran off for the nearest bathroom while Naruto was sweating. Glancing around the room, his vision was turning blurry and he could just barely make out their faces. The girl returned and he felt a wet towel being placed on his forehead. He instantly felt better, the he felt like he needed to vomit again, and as quickly as he could turned his head over the side and though up all in the bucket. _

_With the room having a now rancid smell, someone got out another towel and wiped his mouth for him. _

_Pain once again engulfed his body and he felt like he was on fire. The wet towel on his head was giving off faint wisps of steam. _

**_Relax; it will all be over in a few minutes…_**

_Turning his head around, he tried to find where the fox was speaking from when the voice once again filled his head, _

**_It's me, you have to relax, just accept the pain, and stop trying to resist it._**

"_Wait, why is it hurting?"_

_All of the other children just looked at him like he was crazy, one girl just sighed, "Oh great, now he delusional…" which got her a few glares. _

_**Baka, you can just think what you want to tell me! Anyway you are burning up because my chakra is combining with yours…**_

_When will it be over?_

_**In a few hours, but it will get much less painful in a few moments. **_

_Naruto just stayed silently and nearly bit his tongue as another wave of pain over came him. All of the other children just gave him pitying looks, and a few silent prayers. Somebody spoke up, "hey, shouldn't we tell Shinigami-sama about this?"_

_All the other agreed and one boy left to the massive Iron Gate. After throwing up again, Naruto was beginning to feel slightly better. The fox just gave the occasional grunt in his mind, not really speaking up anymore. Finally, after an hour of just laying there, the kids were beginning to get fidgety, they ere still six year olds after all. _

_Naruto was feeling good enough to sit up in bed and drink some water, and devour all the crackers some of the girls had brought him. It was about an hour and a half when he first felt them; it felt like he was growing a new arm, then another, then another. Eventually, it felt like he had grown nine arms, and trying to flex one, he felt one of the girls squeak and look down at the floor. One of the tails was moving! Trying to flex even more, Naruto was finally able to move all 9 at once, though his brain was still getting used to the new appendages._

_Finally he felt a hundred percent better, and he also felt...powerful. Flexing his biceps, a few of the girls blushed while the guys got jealous. He then heard the fox flood his mind with its voice once again._

_**Finally we are done fusing, now then as for what had changed. Obviously you know about the tails, and about the improved strength. Now, realize that you are still no where near that giant kid, but you are still pretty strong. **_

_**Now then, on to much more important information. The contract that you signed had several rewards as you remember, correct? Well one of them was being Immortal, yes you hear me. That characteristic was awakened when we fused. Now, don't let that get to your head, there is a HUGE difference between Immortality and Invincibility. You can still drown and suffocate, and also if you are crushed its game over.**_

**_Though on the plus side, you get instantaneous cellular regeneration. Now when we fused, by charka was completely absorbed into each of your cells, combing with your own charka. What that means, is you can now regenerate almost instantly when you get hurt, such as a stab wound, or getting your hand cut of etc…You have complete control of your cells. The second you lose a cell, our chakra will immediately or at least until the foreign object is gone. _**

**_Now, don't go around cutting your arm off for the fun of it, you will still feel the pain that the wound would have caused, but a huge bonus, is that if your heads or heart gets impaled or slashed open, you will still live, as my essence is still in all your cells, causing you to begin to heal yourself automatically. _**

_**Now then, if you don't mind, I going to sleep, that was exhausting. I would suggest going to speak to the Shinigami now…**_

_Nodding dumbly, Naruto got up and began to run towards the giant gate. The death god was already waiting for him, grinning his usual malevolent grin; his plans were going so perfectly. _

_flashback_

His thoughts traveled back to finding out what his 'special' mission was; maybe it was destroying a much smaller civilian village, or maybe taking out a demon.

He stopped seemingly at random, then turned and looked over at a tree top to his right.

"Charity, you are too obvious…"

Another 12 year old jumped down form her hiding place, her cloak identical, but instead of a massive, sword strapped to her back; a quiver full of arrows was there. In her hands was a huge war bow, The Bow of Shinigami. Charity's real name was Shashu (name means archer) and she hailed from Kumo, which she hated with a passion, similar to Mercy's hatred.

She and Mercy were more like opposites, she was bright and cheery to his cold indifference, she was ranged fighter and he was a close ranged one.

Much like a certain bun-haired girl form Konoha, Shashu had pinpoint accuracy, most likely form training 5 years with a bow. He often trained with her, creating a horde of Kage Bunshins to see if they could find her before they were all shot, more often than not, Naruto lost. She would quickly pick off each one, in such a way that the clones 'death' was almost unnoticed.

"Only to you, Mercy, only to you…anyway, how was your mission? You get to kill anyone famous…or at least a challenge?"

"4 lower class Jounins consecutively, well, the first three were more likely Chunin who just lied about their rank…"

"Sorry to hear that, I got to kill a real Jounin form Kumo, gods was that fun! Anyway, I saw you coming back too so I waited for you…"

"Hn, lets just hurry up and go"

Disappearing in two blurs of black, both of them raced to the cave, Charity thought back to the day that a certain silver haired boy had befriended her…

_Flashback_

_A young Naruto was walking down a road, off in the distance he could see what looked like a village. As he approached the gates, he realized that there was no way to get in without the proper papers. So he waited for a while until a merchant came along and snuck behind him, pretending he was the man's son, stating directly behind the man so the merchant wouldn't notice him. As they approached the gates, the guard went around and inspected the man's cart, barely even giving a second glance to Naruto. _

_Sighing the guard just gave the man the greeting he was forced to, "Hello and welcome to Kumo, please don't cause trouble."_

_The merchant just nodded and began to walk away when the guard spoke up again, "That kid was your son? He doest look anything like you"_

_The merchant just looked at the guard like he was crazy, "I don't have a son, and I'm traveling by myself"_

_The guard's eyes widened, and looked back to the space where the silver haired boy was, but there was no one there…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Turning a corner, Naruto patted himself on the back for successfully sneaking into the village. Checking to make sure he had a little spending money, so he could buy some supplies like food and medicine. As he was passing by an ally way, he suddenly found himself being pulled in and a kunai pressed to his throat. _

"_Give me all your cash now" The voice sounded like it belonged to a girl his age. While he was thinking, she apparently grew impatient and pressed the Kunai even closer to his throat, drawing a small amount of blood. Suddenly brining his foot high in the air, he stomped down on one of her feet. _

_Grunting in pain the girl let go of him, and looked down at her hurting foot, when she looked up she saw the hand coming and pinning her against the wall. As she struggled he sighed and let off some of the pressure. He got a good look at her and noticed she was in ripped clothes, and she looked like she hadn't had something good to eat in a while. As he was thinking he didn't notice her trying to escape._

_Managing to swing her legs, she was able to land a kick on his cheek. Stumbling backwards, he couldn't stop the girl form running away._

_Sighing he wiped his lip and checked his pockets only to find that the girl had somehow stolen his wallet. Damnit, and he hated stealing too, Nami had always been against it. The name itself nearly caused him to break into sobs, but he managed to hold together and walked off. Still, he had to get some food, so all he could do was hope that somewhere out there, Nami would forgive him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Incredibly sore the next day (sleeping a tree does that to you), a young Naruto walked down the streets. He stopped by a store and decided to go in. The delicious smell of fresh-baked bread assaulted his nose, he looked around. He noticed that the shop keeper was busy off somewhere else. Having a fierce mental debate whether to steal some food or not, his stomach finally won out. The shopkeeper was still not there. Taking a few loaves he began to run out of the store when he noticed that the oven was smoking. Something clicked in his mind, why would the baker be so careless as to leave the oven on? He put the bread down for a second, and saw a second door near the back was open. _

_He looked outside and found a group of older children surrounding something. When he saw the mob he panicked, as for him, mobs equaled pain. But he saw that the mob hadn't even noticed him, instead, they were too busy kicking something in the middle of the circle. Climbing up on a window frame, Naruto looked down in the middle of the circle to witness a girl getting the shit knocked out of her, and next to her was a body with a big apron on. There was a huge red stain on the front of the man's shirt, and the girl seemed familiar. Squinting, he suddenly remembered her face; it was that girl who tried to rob him. The boys who surrounded her, and were wielding thing like broken sake bottles and a few kunai. The girl was trying to fight back with her fist, but to no use. _

_One of the boys was getting fed up with the troublesome girl and raised his kunai, as means to stab her in the back of the head. Suddenly he fell forward, not hitting the target. When the other boys looked over, all they saw was a shuriken stuck into the guys head. Looking in the direction that it appeared to be thrown, they saw a small kid, who was holding 3 more in between his fingers. One of the boys sneered and charged the kid, ready to smash his face in, when he felt the shuriken impale him, coughing up blood, and began to fall over dead, but his body was used as a spring board as the boy jumped up and pulled out two kunai. Two of the boys nodded to each other and began to attack at the same time. He was able to kill one boy, but he hadn't even noticed the other one, who just smirked at the boys back. Suddenly, the other boy fell over dead, a kunai sticking out of his neck, with the handle still in the girl's hand. She had picked it up form the first guy Naruto had killed. _

_Naruto looked back, shocked that the girl would even think of saving him. The other boys took this chance to run away, leaving behind the two kids and the bodies. Just as Naruto was about to speak, the girl pulled out her kunai with a sickening sound and pointed it at Naruto's neck, "All your money now!"_

_Eyes widening, his mind raced at possibilities to escape the girl, when suddenly he noticed that she had sat down on the ground, her kunai lay discarded on the grass near him. Her face was covered by her hands, but he could still see the tears escaping from underneath her hands. Taking a good look at the body, he noticed that the girl and the dead baker both had the same color hair...and…the same facial structure and the same…_

_Realization flooded Naruto's mind as he sympathized with the girl. Those boys had obviously killed her father…_

_He had no idea how to try and comfort the girl so he just gave her a pat on the back, mind desperately trying to remember the ways Nami had comforted him. The name once again nearly caused him to sob, but knowing that crying wouldn't solve the situation, he finally remembered something. He got close to her and gave her a hug. The girl looked up immediately and was stunned. The boy just kept hugging her. Sensing that he was just to doing it to comfort her, she immediately latched onto him, her sobs doubled. _

_After they were sitting there for 30 minutes, the girl finally ran out of tears, and instead began on forming random sentences and sucking air. Her face was a wreck, covered in bruises and a small stream of blood running down from her lip. To be honest, Naruto really wanted to get away from her before she got mucus all over his clothes. Slowly, she stopped crying, and instead let go of Naruto and looked down at the ground. She finally spoke up, in between sniffles, "W…w…what's…you're…name?" _

_Naruto gazed into her face and gave her one of his signature grins, "Uzumaki Naruto, and yours?" _

_The girl just looked at him then replied, "Shashu…"_

_And so, the two talked and eventually Naruto learned that Kumo was divided into twos sectors, the poor and the wealthy. Shashu and her father both lived in the poor sector, and because of it, they rarely got any customers. So in order to support her family, she had to resort to stealing, thought she never told her father. He had always been looking out for her, and had always taught her not to lie or cheat or steal, so she always lied to him, saying that she had sold a few trinkets or such. _

_After her mother died when she was born, she and her father had always lived a hard lifestyle. And eventually, her actions caused one of the local gangs to have a grudge against her family. Her father had no idea, and when he had stepped outside to get some logs for the oven, he had been killed. She had tried to save him, but it was too late. The gang members then began to attack her and he knew the rest. _

_She appeared to have already regained al her tears back, because she kept weeping, for such guilt, she had killed her father, the man who had always protected her, and she…she had stabbed him in the back…she was the cause he was dead… _

_Suddenly Naruto said something that she would never expect, "Shashu-chan, would you like to come with me, and get more friends?"_

_Staring at him wide eyed, she tried to find another motive, but found none in those bright blue eyes…_

_She immediately glomped him and began crying, not because she felt sad, but…because she had found someone who loved her like the brother she never had. Her life in Kumo was over, and soon, she would have a bright new future…but she was broken out of her dream when she heard Naruto speak up, "All-right then, can I have my wallet back now?"_

_Blushing, she pulled out his wallet and some of his kunai, shuriken, explosion tags, and his golden locket from Nami, some other trinkets he had picked up, some coins and some candy bars he had bought as villages back. _

_Naruto just stared at her, and finally responded, "Daaaaaamn"_

_Shashu just rubbed the back of her head and grinned_

_/flashback_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they approached the entrance, they bit their thumbs and swiped their blood across a tree trunk. A seal appeared then faded away. If they hadn't, everyone inside of the cave would have been alerted and they would have taken the normal procedure in taking care of intruders, killing them instantly.

Walking inside the cave, Naruto headed off to his room, first, he felt like taking a shower after the fights. After he was done, he donned his black cloak and made the hand seals to cover up the bottom half of his face. He strapped on his massive sword and headed to the main chamber.

When he got there he found five of the other members already there, the other 3 had probably finished early and got a second mission.

"Hey Naruto, how was your mission?" (It is Naruto inside the cave and Mercy outside the cave, like on missions)

Just giving the questioner a look and shrugged his shoulders. Satsui (name means Kill) was from wind country, and specialized in wind techniques. His weapons were the knives of Shinigami. He had a double bladed switch blade on his back, along with thousands of kunai and several daggers hidden in his sleeves. He was incredibly accurate with his knives and often challenged Shashu to targeting contests. His code name is Forgiveness. He, like Naruto, holds a great hate for his village, and also wants to destroy it.

Satsui just smirked,

"Well, I got to wipe out an entire gang and a few really good jounin, it was fun! They could actually fight"

Naruto gave him a smirk, "lucky bastard, I just had to take out a few jounin, if you can call them that, and an old rich guy."

"Well, I'm sure that was fun…"

"Shut up Satsui, before I rip your annoying head clean off!"

One of the girls just sighed and hovered her hand above the staff strapped to her back, "Geez, just shut up before I kick both your asses." Majoko (name means Magical girl/witch) was from the snow village, and was one of the last that Naruto had picked up. Her weapon of choice was obviously her staff, which wasn't just a normal staff. It allowed her to do Jutsu's without hand seals, something that almost no other Shinobi could do. Though, with her extreme ability, she had weakness, her Taijutsu was sub-par, though she could fight very well with her staff in hand. Her code name was Generosity and was the strongest kunoichi in the group.

Naruto just gave her a look, and then returned back to glaring at Satsui, who had a grin on his face, "Aw, common Majoko, I can't help it if I'm better than fox boy…"

All of the others just took a few steps backwards. Satsui, not looking behind him at the real threat; the cloaked figure quickly reaching for his sword, kept on gloating.

One cloaked figures just shook his head, "Satsui, you baka…"

Giving him a questioning look, Satsui had no idea what him. Wielding his sword like a baseball bat, Naruto sent Satsui flying into one of the walls with the flat of his sword. Effectively knocking him out, Naruto took this moment to gloat, "Now who's better than who again?"

"Did you really have to hit him THAT hard?"

"Is that really a question?"

Birei just sighed, "I guess not, I'll go heal him up. Later guys…"

Birei hailed from the hidden grass village and was the only member on the team to use plant jutsu's. Her name means Gorgeous and her weapon was a spear strapped onto her back. It had 2 spear head on both ends, and also two scythe blades pointing upwards and away from the tips. She always had it poisoned so that even if she scratched an opponent, they would die in minutes. She also used poison needles as a back up weapon. Her code name was Purity, which was ironic; she had a severe case of Hypersexuality. It wasn't her fault of course, her father had sold her body to his friends, and this went on for years, and she had been abused. As a result, she just got used to it, she became obsessed. She was the most unstable of the kunoichi, sometimes in deep depression and sometimes flirty and sometimes she even tried to rape some of her male teammates…. But she was still a incredible medic, and often studied Naruto's charka to find Vaccinations for diseases (whenever they went into a village there was always the chance that they could bring back some plague or something else form an infected village, so she had constantly keep updating their vaccinations) and to help heal wounded teammates. Lifting up Satsui's unconscious body, she headed over to her room.

"Hey Naruto, wanna spar?"

"Nah, I cant Saiu (name means drizzle, from Hidden rain village), I have another mission…"

Saiu was from the hidden rain village and his name meant drizzle. His weapons were the chains he kept wrapped around his wrists and hands. He usually carried up to five chains on each arm, though sometimes he would wrap his entire body in them. He could control the chains with his chakra and could change the texture of them to become spiny or extremely heavy. He also carried a ton of Katanas in a summoning scroll. He could also disconnect the links and turn them into shuriken. His code name is Composure, seeing as he is stoic and neutral in just about everything.

"Meh, whatever, I'm getting bored; I'm gonna go take a nap, see ya later guys." Heading off towards the many tunnels that went deep into the cave, Saiu left for his room.

Suddenly another cloak-wearing figure entered carrying two huge trees, roots and all. At least 10 feet in diameter and probably weighing a few tons. Though, the figure was carrying them like they were small twigs.

"Hey Kongou" (name means diamond)

Kongou dropped the two massive trees he was carrying one his shoulders (causing a small shockwave that made everyone jump) and waved a huge hand.

Kongou was from Iwa, and unlike the others, he could really care less about it. He just treated it the same as any other village. He had been harassed as a child because he was the last of his bloodline. His clan had the genetics to become huge like giants, he was at least 7 and half feet now, and was at least 5 feet when he was 6 years old. His arms were built like tree trunks; he was the strongest member of the group. Though, his appearance might just be enough to make anyone surrender, he was extremely ripped and had strength rivaling Tsunade's. Though, he was almost completely docile, when he wasn't on missions.

Strapped to his back was a huge war hammer, he was probably the only one who could even lift it. With his hammer, he was an unstoppable tank, and could cause shockwaves and create canyons with his massive strength. He was also the groups blacksmith, he would create all the 'expendable' weapons that they used, like kunai or shuriken, and with the help of some of his Justus, he had a not stop supply of metal. His code name was Integrity.

Picking up the massive trees, he went on and took them to the practice grounds, where they would probably be made into practice dummies, and the remainders would probably be used to replace the many torches that illuminated the cave. As they watched the giant walk away,Naruto waited for Shinigami-sama's orders.

Slowly his form appeared in the gate, and with his trade mark grin, that showed his extremely pointy teeth.

"Hm you are all back so soon? Excellent, now then Naruto, your mission I was telling you about earlier…"

Several minutes later, a fuming mad Naruto left the cave, passing by the last two members of the group. One just nodded and grunted at him while the other waved and wished him good luck, not that he would need it though.

Leaping up onto a nearby tree top, he started to head for Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jumping from tree to tree, Mercy went over his orders.

_Flashback_

"_Now then Naruto, you know that the Genin exams are over, correct?"_

"_Hai Shinigami-sama"_

"_Good, then you probably already know your mission…"_

"_Infiltrate Konoha; obtain information on the new Genin teams and instructors." He said, practically spitting out the villages name, his rage already welling up inside of him._

"_Good, good, but you already know what I'm going to say next, right?"_

"_Do not attempt any sort of attack, and not engage the enemy at any cost, Shinigami-sama, why though, why won't you let me kill just one of those bastards?"_

_The Shinigami just glared, "Don't question my orders Naruto, you are not to engage the enemy nins because we don't want a entire village after us, and you are no where near strong enough to fight off some of their Jounin."_

_Even though he knew the Death god's logic was correct, he was still fuming inside that he would have to even go inside and not kill anyone. Turing around he made sure he had all secondary weapons and supplies then headed off for the cave's entrance._

_/flashback_

Jumping to another tree, he watched as the gates of Konoha grew bigger and bigger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Life was good for Kakashi; he was just reading his smut walking down the street. Ever since that damn demon was dead, he and Kurenai and Asuma were treated like kings, every morning he would find cards and flowers at his door, from girls proclaiming their 'eternal love and devotion' to him.

As he passed by the shops, everyone waved and greeted him cheerfully, calling him the 'demon killer' and 'One of Konoha' finest'. In truth Kakashi believed that killing that boy was the greatest decision of his life, how else would he be treated like a second hokage?

As he headed towards his home for a nap, he knew he was forgetting something…oh well, it probably wasn't important any way…

He got to his apartment he collapsed on the bed and closed his eye. Reminiscing, he remembered that day, when he had killed the demon.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi pulled out his hand from the boy's stomach and heard the sickening sound. Kurenai's hands became a blur and she cast a Genjutsu on the dying boy. Kakashi just watched s the boy appeared to be looking around at something, until he looked Kakashi straight in the face before he collapsed. Asuma just snickered and gave the dead body a few kicks in the ribs, and then picked up the boys body and sent a knife though his skull, finishing it off by spiting in his face. Kakashi felt woozy and felt himself beginning to pass out from charka exhaustion. _

_Kakashi the hero was carried home by his comrades, both equally drained but they had to get themselves to the hospital. As they reached they reached the hospital Gai appeared. _

"_YOSH MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS SURPASSD ME ONCE AGAIN. IN ORDER TO PROVE MY USEFULNESS, I WILL SLAY 10 OF THE NINE TAILED DEMONS AND I CANNOT, I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 500 TIMES!"_

_Covering their ears at the extremely loud outburst, Kurenai was the first to speak, how the hell did Gai know that Kakashi killed the demon?"_

_Asuma just shrugged, "Does it matter, now let's hurry up and get to the hospital."_

_As they arrived there, all the nurses and doctors broke out into cheers, Gai had just told them the wonderful news, the demon was dead. Dozens of doctors rushed to Kakashi's aid. The nurses broke into a catfight over who would get to treat 'the hero.' Asuma just whistled and pretend to scratch his nose, when he was actually wiping away his nosebleed. _

_Several weeks afterward, Kakashi finally regained consciousness. On his bed stand, hundreds of 'get better cards' were squashed together, in fact; almost the entire floor was covered in presents/cards/flowers._

_Another few days afterwards, meeting was ordered by the Hokage, and it was mandatory to attend. However, the same day, a huge celebration was held, honoring the 3 Jounin, nicknamed 'the demon slayers' and they were awarded plaques and their pictures were printed all over the city. Fireworks were set off and one ninja had the balls to henge into the fourth and award Kakashi the Medal of Honor. 'Like Teacher, like student' was the key phrase of the evening and a great feats was held. However, not a soul turned up at the Hokage's meeting, not even his guards._

_He just sat alone; he had summoned Enma, who always offered sage advice. Sobbing silently to himself, the old man just kept replaying memories of him and Naruto, Enma just patting the poor old man's back. He had just briefly used his crystal all to look whet was going on at the party, and after a few minutes, he had felt shook to the core. They had set up straw dolls made in the fox's and Naruto's image and they had set them both on fire, causing as great cheer. The children even got involved, instead of straw dummies, the adults had set up piñatas, urging the children to 'swing their hardest, and hurt the demon'_

_Unfortunately, Sarutobi was utterly powerless, it wasn't like he could arrest and executed the ENTIRE village. He couldn't even resign, if the council was in a unanimous decision, he couldn't do anything. So all he could do was hope that somewhere out their, Naruto was finding happiness._

_/flashback_

Kakashi suddenly remembered his new genin squad

"…well, it builds character making them wait…"

So with that, Kakashi fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waiting in the tress, a few miles away form the front gates, Mercy lay in wait. He was waiting for a merchant, or some other traveler to arrive, and finally, one appeared.

The old man checked his backpack, yep, he had all his wares, he had great things about Konoha, and had heard they were in desperate need of some construction workers, and that the pay was good. He looked back at the horse carrying all his belongings and adjusted his hat, it was really hot outside. He was just about ready to make the turn onto the main road leading into Konoha when he felt some foreign object enter the back of his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground. The horse began to buck wildly, and after casting a Genjutsu on the horse, it had calmed down.

Mercy walked up and inspected his kill, then proceeded to drag to boy into the forest. A few moments later, the merchant came out and grabbed the horse's reigns, then began the walk to the cities gates. Adjusting his hat so it mostly covered his face, the 'old man' approached the guards.

"Halt, if you wish to enter the village you must submit to a security check. Looking up at the guards in the tower, Mercy watched a Hyuuga came out. Wiping his bandaged forehead, he gave a small smile then moved his hands into the first seal to activate his Dojutsu, when the other guards watched him clutch his chest and fall to the ground. Immediately the guards surrounded him while two more checked the Hyuuga's body,

"Sir, he apparently had a heart attack, we need to get him to a hospital ASAP,"

"Sir, ill take him"

"Good, now then as for you old man, would you please let us search your luggage"

Stepping aside, Mercy let the man search the cart, looking for anything lie weapons to explosion tags, but he couldn't find anything. Nodding the man asked for his papers, which Mercy gave him willingly.

"Alright sir, everything is in order, you may enter, please enjoy your stay in Konoha."

The guards turned their attention back onto the main road. As Mercy turned the corner he re-adjusted his hat, covering even more of his face in shadow (hat is Akatsuki-like, minus the bells)

'Ugh, that was too close…damn Hyuugas and their stupid bloodline…'

As he continued on, he gave a mental order to his clone to disappear. Outside the walls, hidden behind a tree, was a clone in a black cloak, holding a blowgun. Upon receiving his orders, the clone exploded in a puff of smoke, with the guards none the wiser.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first place Mercy went was the academy. Using a listening jutsu, he listened as Iruka gave out the teams; he could feel his anger flaring up as he listened to the man talk, the man who didn't even teach him a damn thing about being a ninja, and the man who would daily make a fool of even in front of his classmates. Scribbling down the names on a piece of paper, he included their Jounin senseis and any special abilities that he remembered about them. Finally they reached the ones he really remembered.

"Team 7…Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hanabi (I didn't feel like making another oc for the third position, so I just bumped Hanabi up a grade) your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi.

"Team 8…Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata, your Jounin instructor is Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team 10…Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino, your Jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma."

As each of the teams left, mercy had a show clone follow them to their respective training grounds. It was taking all of his slowly dwindling will power not to gut Asuma and Kurenai right there, but he knew that if he did fight, it would be a battle he just couldn't win, not against two upper class jounin. Sighing, he counted to ten silently, and waited for Kakashi to appear. And he waited…and waited….and waited…and finally, about 3 hours later, the man finally appeared, only to be assaulted from a mixture of fire Justus, Juken and inner Sakura.

After extinguishing the flame that was burning on his hair, he told them to go up to the roof. Staying a fare enough distance away, so the Jounin couldn't detect him, Mercy strained his ears, listening in on their introductions.

After that he wrote down all the necessary information and logged down their meeting place. All of his clones had already gotten the necessary information for the other Genin teams. Absorbing their memories, Mercy headed off for the nearest hotel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After signing in under a false name, Mercy collapsed on his bed. After taking a light nap, he got up and took a shower, with him running to Konoha, and the weather being so damn hot, he was reeking of sweat. After all it would be an insult to his ninja skills if he was caught by smell, though that did bring up the challenge of how he would be able to sneak I close enough during the second test, and not get caught.

Sighing, he unfurled his tails and stepped into the shower.

Normally, he would always wrap his tail around his legs and arms and torso, so as to have his own trump card, his tails were incredibly useful for sneaking up on an opponent and disabling them, or just stabbing them straight through someone's heart or head. He always had 2 wrapped around on each his legs, 1 around each arm and the last 3 on his body. Otherwise, he used an advanced genjutsu he had picked up from the forbidden scroll that completely hid them for sight, and didn't show underneath his cloths.

After his shower, he performed hand seals, then shouted out his technique,

"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

In a small puff of smoke, there lay a small little fox. Looking up at his summoner, the fox waited patently for its orders.

"I need you to take this back to the cave" Giving the small fox a small scroll, Mercy also got out a summoning scroll and unsealed a piece of meat.

The fox yipped happily and devoured the meat, then ran out the door. Deciding it was time to rest, Mercy made a Kage Bunshin to keep guard, after all, he was still in the middle of enemy territory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up in the morning, Mercy got into his normal civilian cloths the headed out. Dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and jeans, his silver hair covering up one of his eyes. Sending out his clones again to spy on the remaining teams, Mercy headed off towards team seven's meeting spot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi yawned and sat upright. Rubbing the sleep out of his eye, he got up and got dressed, wasn't there something he needed to do…he didn't have to go the store, the bookstore didn't have any new versions of his porn…what was it that he needed to do, oh well, it was nothing a good nap wouldn't fix…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was currently punching a tree, letting out her anger and frustration that her sensei was once again very late. Sasuke just stood there, not really doing anything, and Hanabi was getting mad, very mad, no one made a Hyuuga wait for more than 2 hand a half hours…no one, regardless if he was a Jounin.

Finally the man showed up, and once again was attacked by the 3 genins. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kakashi told one of his signature lies, followed y Sakura screaming "LIAR!"

Pulling out two bells form his pocket, Kakashi explained the rules of the second test. Sakura was starting to get nervous; on her team were the number one rookie and a really strong Hyuuga.

When Kakashi finished, all 3 Genin disappeared into the forest. He smiled, so they could at least hide well…After several minutes of just standing there, Kakashi pulled out his book, much to the disgust of team seven. Kakashi just began his perverted giggling, which was too much for Sakura, who blasted out of the trees with something similar to killing intent. Kakashi just dodged her attacks and when he she pulled out a kunai, he just turned the page in his book.

Suddenly looking up from his book, he felt a kunai whiz by his ear, Sasuke had finally come out.

Putting his book away, he pulled out his own kunai and proceeded to block all the projectiles that the Uchiha sent his way. Sasuke was getting frustrated, so he stopped throwing weapons and charged right out of the trees. Kakashi got into a defensive position when he heard the leaves rustle behind him. Sasuke was within 5 feet of him, and whatever was behind him was beginning to move.

The Sasuke in front of him suddenly disappeared, showing that it was a normal Bunshin.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Shooting out a massive fireball, the real Sasuke jumped out and threw some shuriken in the middle of the fireball. Hearing the thunk of wood getting hit, he quickly pivoted and jumped to a nearby tree branch.

Hanabi was having enough fun watching the plebeians play that she didn't notice the jounin behind her.

"Boo"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Hanabi shrieked and prepared to Juken his ass, until she noticed he wasn't there anymore…

Getting into a defensive position, she activated her bloodline limit and surveyed the area, no one was there…suddenly, several kunai headed towards her, he must have been hiding outside her sight range!

Managing to dodge the kunai, she didn't expect to be grabbed from behind and yanked into the surrounding trees. Turning around the face her kidnapper, she found herself staring at the Uchiha, who was scowling and a leech-like Sakura, clinging to one his arms. Kakashi watched as Sasuke offered up a plan, and how he had found out what the true exercise was.

Kakashi smiled and watched as the three made up a plan together. Several minutes later Sakura came out and began to fling kunai at him. After easily dogging them, he ignored them, until two of them transformed into Sasuke and Hanabi. Hanabi grabbed Sasuke hand then spun around and launched him straight at Kakashi, who pretended not to know what was going on. As Sasuke got closer and closer, Kakashi drew out his Kunai and was ready to stab him in the shoulder, when he got closer, he transformed into a log.

Suddenly, several kunai came raining down, and while Kakashi was busy dodging them, Sakura and Hanabi rushed forward and charged for the bells. With Sasuke coming down at him, Kakashi was forced to take care of him, blocking all his kicks and punches, while Hanabi rushed forward, then tried to palm him in the back, while Sakura managed to get one of the bells, the other was barely connected to Kakashi.

Hanabi and Sasuke's were perfectly coordinated, and while they were keeping him busy, Sakura went in again, and managed to get the second bell.

The three (though mostly Sakura) celebrated their victory, and waited for Kakashi's comments.

"Hmm…well, that was a fairly basic combo, but you pass, I'm proud of you Sasuke, you managed to understand the real meaning of the test, and were able to direct your teammates. You all pass…"

Meanwhile, Mercy was busy writing down all the techniques the team had shown.

'So Sasuke thinks he found it out huh? Any idiot with half a brain could figure it out; ninjas are assigned in 3 man teams, not teams of two. Honestly, Kiba could even figure this out…'

Sighing he put away his notepad and once again collected al of his clone's memories, re-playing them and learning all he could about them. After he was finished, he headed back to the hotel and sent off another fox to the cave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several days later, Mercy finally had enough information. It was just too tempting to go around slaughtering all of his classmates, and those damn Jounin. Taking out a kunai and slashing open his arm, he just needed to smell blood, just to get his anger down some. Packing all his weapons and several scrolls, he was ready to leave.

Heading towards the front gate, Mercy was frisked by the guards and had to answer to a lie detector test, but soon he was on his way, and was strolling down the road. A smirk graced his face as he turned the corner. Snapping his finger, a huge explosion was heard in the distance, and he could see the smoke rising up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Hokage's office was mess, Chunin were running around like chicken with their head's cut off, and the ANBU were scrambling everywhere, trying to find the mystery bomber. Sighing, the old man took out his pipe and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Arriving at the burning building, the old man could only watch as Ninja tried to put out the fire, the gates were being closed and all the witnesses were being questioned. He sighed and rubbed his scar, it had been throbbing a while ago, though now the pain seemed to dissipate. He already knew who it was who did this; he should just thank him that he had not killed that many people. In front of him was Naruto's old apartment building. Luckily, not that many people were inside when it blew, only 5 or so were killed.

Though the most disturbing thing was the apartment owner and several ninja. They had been tied to the walls, and been killed by the explosion. They had been nearly entirely incinerated.

Sighing once again, the Hokage took a few puffs on is pipe then called over a few squads of ANBU. Giving them an order to search the academy, they were off. Several hours later, they were carrying two huge stacks stuffed with explosion notes. Iruka the school teacher had to be rushed to the hospital, due to excessive blood loss, his entire right arm had been pulled from its socket, though the old man was sure the hospital staff was more than capable of reattaching it. It was a miracle they had found the poor man at all, he had been stuffed into a broom closet with duck tape over his mouth, who ever had done this too him had wanted him to die slow, that was for sure.

Rubbing his temples, the Hokage returned back to his office, where a stack of paperwork 3 feet high was waiting for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A black cloaked figure was walking along a long road. Today had been a great day for Mercy; he had a smile on his face, the memories of what he had done flowing through his mind. He had remembered the apartment manager, how had begged for mercy ironically. He remembered the man's shocked face when he whispered into his ear that he was, and the panic that set in.

Finding the nin who had tried to blow up him and Nami all those years ago had been a piece of cake, the Kyuubi had a excellent memory, and so, revenge was dished out, only he had made them suffer before they died, oh yes that had been fun indeed. He remembered how they cried for forgiveness, and how he had spit in their faces. Killing them had been one of his better decisions; however, he was worried what Shinigami-sama might say about it. He HAD been ordered not to cause anything too bad…

Shrugging, he continued on, walking along the dusty old road, headed towards home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wiping his blood across the tree stump, he went inside and went to the main chamber room. Inside, he found all of the other 8 cloaked figures there waiting for him. He walked up to the Iron Gate and gave the Shinigami his report. After he had reported in and gotten slightly in trouble for the bomb incident, he went back to his friends.

"So what did I miss while I was away?"

"Satsui woke up several hours after you left, and was incredibly annoying, and keeps complaining about your cheap shot…"

"IT WAS A CHEAP SHOT, THAT BASTARD HIT ME IN MY BLINDSP…"

A collective glare shut him up quickly, while Saiu went on, "Also, we have received information that Akatsuki is beginning to move out. We are still no where near powerful enough to even take one on, we must ignore them for now."

"Anyway, Naruto, how is that seal you are working on?"

"It's still a work in progress…but I think I might be able to finish it in a few months…"

"Good, we need that seal ASAP, Kongou, have you finally finished your experimental metal?

"Yes, I am right now making Kunai out of it, to test it. If it is a success, I will begin mass producing it. The plus is we can use it for profit is worse comes to worse. Oh, that reminds me, I have a shipment of Shuriken ready to go to the store, I'll leave them outside my workshop."

"Good, Birei, how is that cure coming along for that disease that is wiping out claw country?"

"It's going….well. I'm going to need another charka sample from you Naruto."

"What news about Orochimaru?"

"He had just recently changed bodies; he also appears to have a new base and is still recruiting mercenaries and missing Nin into his army. Our spies have told us some very important information"

"What?"

"That the freak is after the Uchiha"

"Itachi?"

"No, Sasuke…apparently he has become the target of the snake, and like Ahab, he will stop at nothing till he has the boy."

"We have no further information? Like when he will make his move?"

"Unfortunately no, the information on him is limited. We are lucky to even have any, I hear the toad sannin had been desperately trying to get information on him, this could play into a favor."

"I say we sell him the information, we could make a potential ally against the snake. We may also be able to exchange the info for Jutsu's."

"True, but I don't think he would make a…useful ally, you do realize that he is the writer of those perverted books that Satsui reads…"

"I do not…"

"Under the left side of the mattress, 3rd drawer on the left on the desk, secret compartment under your dresser, need I go on?"

"How the..."

"I can hear your giggling constantly at night, so I searched your room, you really suck at hiding things, and I believe tonight will be much quieter."

"But you could have just asked me to put a silencing jutsu up…"

"I swear, I don't know whose worse, you or Birei, at least she had an excuse."

"HEY…"

"Anyway, back on topic, I highly doubt Orochimaru is going to go to Sasuke so soon, though he will probably attack on a mission of some sort, when it would take awhile for reinforcements."

"True, but he is still much stronger than Kakashi…perhaps…we should guard the boy? We can't have the snake gain the Sharingan, he would become to powerful"

"I don't see why we just don't kidnap him; we could use him as a bargaining chip with Konoha…"

"Why would we want hundreds of ANBU pounding on out door? It would be far too risky, we are not ready to stand up to even one village now…"

"True, but if we kidnapped him, we could sell him to another village…imagine how much his is worth on the black market"

"Yes…but Naruto, you know the kid right?"

"Hai…but I don't want anything to do with the Uchiha scum…"

"Hmmm, well, put it this way, you don't want the snake getting anymore powerful right? Well, if you and Kakashi both guard him, then the possibility of an attack would be lessened; your reputation would probably scare him off for a few month's…."

"You can be serious, why not send someone who…"

"Naruto, I believe that you would be best for this…you are the strongest of all of us, and you just went on a reconnaissance mission spying on them, and you are probably the only one who can stand up to the snake and live"

"….fine…I'll watch over the bastard, but if he pisses me off, there won't be anything left for Orochimaru"

"Fine, we should tell Shinigami-sama about this, and we must make the snake is stopped at all costs."

"Okay, dismissed…"

With that the nine figures left for their respective rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, hope you enjoyed it; anyway, wave country arc is coming up next

Please read and review


	8. Chapter 8

**The reaper organization chapter 8**

**LordofVermillion-** thank you 

**Hoyt- **no, he isn't really going to play a big part until later

**Syaoran-San- **yep, but in a while though

**really-great-noodles1- **he knew because his scar was hurting, and it was his old apartment. He also has an all-seeing crystal ball…

**saiyan prince1- **she is in the afterlife……

**the-eighth-sin- **wow, thanks for the constructive criticism, I will try to keep an eye out for that

**00asianwriter00- **in a while

**Diablo200030002002- **because, I want their characters to stay like that when Naruto meets them

**ShenobiKageKitsune- **or else Orochimaru will get him, and if they kill him, Konoha will react

**Biggestboss- **no, they aren't the other containers, or else the Shinigami would be free, besides, if they aren't, they get to be rivals to Akatsuki

**Duran the Warrior- **she'll be like her normal self, without her obsessive crush over Naruto, seriously, like every 3rd line she says some how involves 'Naruto-kun'

**Chrozs Areving- **yes, I need a name and any ideas for guys that Naruto 'takes care of', like the millionaire guy

**Rago Dragovian- **well, the only thing is he can die, but that doesn't mean that he is strong enough to defeat Jounins, he is only 12 years old, and the majority of the people he kills are civilians and low ninjas. He can take on lower level jounin, but not Kakashi or Kurenai levels, though he is about equal to Zabuza, I don't exactly want him to become too powerful or there won't really be a plot.

Onto the story…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up, Naruto stretched and rubbed his eyes. Glancing over at his alarm clock, he groaned and got up. Stretching his arms and legs and adjusting his face mask (he always wore one Kakashi style) he then took a shower. When he got out he slipped on a white sleeveless shirt and some faded jeans, then slipped over his cloak. Performing the hand seals, he performed the Genjutsu that covered his face when he put the cloak on. His greatest weapon was his identity, with it, it was possible to purchase goods at stores, that he would otherwise have trouble with. His reputation often preceded him, and thus store owners were reluctant to sell their items to a cold killer.

Strapping his sword on, he proceeded to move along the dimly lit hallway, to the main meeting room. The events of yesterday slammed him back into reality; he was guarding the Uchiha brat…damn.

Sighing he sat down at his seat and waited for several more of the members to arrive. When everyone was finally there, the Shinigami's form took shape and gazed down at the humans.

He began to belt out orders and sent various members disappearing in puffs of smoke. Some just nodded while others waved goodbye to the others. Finally, Naruto and another boy were the only other ones remaining.

Entou looked up at the Shinigami and waited for his orders. He was from Kiri, and his name means 'remote island', or punishment by being sent to a remote island, which is exactly what, happened to him.

His clan had long ago tried to take over mist, and in their attempted to kill the Mizukage, they were all killed. He was alone a few weeks old when it happened and had been left at home in his crib. When Mist ANBU found him, he was taken by them to the Kage. After several years of growing up with nothing but hate, similar to Naruto, the village had finally had enough of him. He was declared a monster and was tied to a log. Casting him out to sea, he eventually landed on a small remote island. He managed to cut the ropes he was bound to, and was able to carve out a life on his little spit of land, only several miles long, though it had enough vegetation to keep him alive.

He often entertained the thought of suicide, but his will to survive crushed that. So, for 3 years, he was forced to live this lifestyle, until a certain masked silver haired boy arrived onto his island.

_Flashback_

_A young group of children were walking along the docks, many were shivering form the change in temperature, they were right next to the ocean and the cool current was washing over them. They had managed to sneak on board and be stowaways, and had just gotten off the ship. The 5 children stopped at a restaurant and looked at their 'leader' expectantly. Sighing, the silver headed boy pulled out a frog shaped wallet and began counting the bills and coins. Nodding, the children ran inside, leaving the boy to slowly walk inside. _

_The delicious scent of roasted chicken invaded his nostrils and he eagerly sat up next to his companions, ready to dig in. After a huge meal, the children had misjudged the price of the food, and had unfortunately blown their savings. _

_Stumbling out of the shop, they wandered around until they reached the islands main city. After robbing several people, they explored the city for awhile, their pockets filled with cash. After getting things like food and bottled water, they moved onto the things like buying new clothes to adapt to the new climate and ninja supplies, then less important things, like candy. After they were done with their purchases they headed off to try and find a hotel for them to stay in._

_Searching, they finally found one, and got a room, however, for five children to share one tiny little room was a problem, so they gave the beds to the two girls, while the guys slept on the floor. _

_In the morning, they all took turns showering, and then left to go see if they could find any more children to recruit to their cause. After several hours it started to snow, and Satsui was miserable. He was used to the warm temperature in Suna, but here it was almost a few degrees under zero. Wiping his nose, he pulled his jacket closer and followed after his friends. _

_As he was staring at the ground, cursing life for snow, he looked up and sneezed. As he kept sneezing several of the kids stopped and asked if he was alright. He just nodded and put up a miserable grin, then resumed to wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve. _

_Looking up again to sneeze, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a small bridge with child sitting there. Running up and pulling on Naruto's sleeve he pointed over towards the kid. They were starting to go over and talk to the boy, until the saw a guy with a huge sword on his back come up and start heading straight at them. He looked dangerous, so the group decided not to even let him see them, and they kept going along the street. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After several more days of not finding anyone to join to their cause, they set off for the dock. Approaching the vessel, they waited for the shipment of rice to come in, so they could sneak in with it. _

_Finally, the merchant came, along with several wagons full with rice. One by one, each child snuck onto the underside of the wagon and was carried along to the ship. As the farmers un-hooked their horses and headed off, the children began to let themselves down. Rubbing some feeling back into his arms, Naruto led the way down the dark under decks of the ship. After finding a rat underside a crate, Birei was about ready to scream when Saiu managed to slap his mouth over his hand, and made the 'shush' gesture. Stabbing the rat with a kunai, they continued on._

_Locating a crate filled with food, they started to move in; setting up the candles they had bought in one of the stores. Suddenly the ship lurched as it started moving away from the port, and it unfurled its sails. Settling down, the five children got ready to sit back and enjoy the boat ride. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After several days at sea, the children were getting restless. A huge storm was rocking the boat, and soon everyone was getting sick. Finally, it got so bad that they had to go up to the main deck and heave over the side. As Satsui was leaning over, a wave rocked the boat, and he went flying over the edge. But before he hit the water, he felt someone grab his ankle. He was pulled up by Saiu and everyone rushed over to check if he was alright._

_He just grinned one of his stupid grins, until the boat really started rocking. Speaking over the rain, Naruto suggested that they go back down, to get away from the rails. _

_Sneaking back down to the lower decks, the children headed off into one of the many food crates in the belly of the ship, careful not to draw any attention to themselves. As they huddled close together, they were unaware that the captain had given the order to empty out the cargo, it was slowing them down in the storm, and they needed to speed up. _

_Thus, deckhands swarmed the cargo room, and began picking up the many crates of food and cloth. The children felt the crate they ere being in being hoisted up, and before they get out, the crew had already nailed the top onto the crate. Pounding against the walls, the noise was drowned out over the sound of the storm. _

_As the crew tossed the crates over the side, some swore that they could screaming._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Luckily, the children had been trapped in a food crate, so at least they had food for several days. After what felt like weeks of constant rocking and perpetual sea sickness, the children were getting quite uneasy. They had been through hell and back, in a small little crate. And it obviously didn't help having a cruel voice inn your head blaming you fro the current situation. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Waking up, Naruto rubbed his eyes. Blinking he tried to get up, but was being squished, seeing as 5 kids were stuffed into a crate about 7x7 ft. Nudging his neighbors, who woke up slowly, he suddenly felt like soothing was wrong. Trying to figure out why he was feeling that way, he came to a conclusion. Nudging everyone awake, who were rather groggy, he told them the news. _

"_Do you guys feel that?"_

"…_huh…what?"_

"…_I don't feel anything…maybe tired…but not really anything."_

"_Exactly, that it"_

"_Being tired?"_

"_No baka, we aren't moving anymore"_

_Snapping their eyes open in realization, the children began to attempt to create a hole in the ceiling. Using a few kunai to scrape on top of the box, the group finally managed to create a hole big enough for someone's head to fit through. Satsui volunteered and poked his head through. At first, the light blinded him, seeing as the only light they had was from cheap flashlights. As he got adjusted to the light, he heard the other kids asking questions, "What do you see?"_

"_Uh…well…there are trees…and…uh sand…and more water…"_

"_Ugh baka, what else?"_

"_Well…it looks like foot prints are on the beach…"_

"_Really? Do they look recent?"_

"_Yeah… Let's keep making the hole" and so he ducked back down and started to make the hole larger. _

_Eventually, they were all able to get out, and stretch their legs, something that felt great. Immediately, Naruto suggested that they explore the island and begin to make preparations to escape._

_After several hours of walking thought he forest, Naruto used a kunai to cut away some ferns that hindered his progress, when suddenly he came face to face with a spear. Eyes widening, he back flipped to avoid another one. Scanning the surrounding foliage, he tried to locate the attacker, but he just could see through all of the damn plants. _

_Another spear flew at his head, but he was bale to dodge, only to be punched in the gut. After the initial shock, he glanced down and saw that his attacker was a boy his age. There was a large 'x' shaped scar on his cheek, and before he could look anymore, the force of the blow sent him slamming into a tree._

_Nearby, Saiu was slashing down forest, when he heard what sounded like a fight. Narrowing his eyes he tried to drown out the various noises around him, such as the bugs and bird calls. Unable to filter out the sound, he began to run towards the sounds, something didn't feel right. _

_Meanwhile, the two boys were exchanging punches and kicks, and Naruto was surprised this kid was this good. Blocking punch, he tried to roundhouse the kid in the face, but he was able to bend over backward to avoid, then slammed the points of his feet into Naruto's chin, sending him up a few inches. _

_After wiping a small line of blood form his chin, Naruto tried to swing again only to be back handed into a tree. Gripping the back of the silver-haired boy's neck, the other boy slammed his head into a tree trunk. Dazed, Naruto stumbled and that was all the other boy needed to grab the boys chin and the top of his head. He was about to snap his neck when one of the spear from earlier was thrown straight at his head. Realizing that the silver haired boy was not alone, the scarred boy slammed Naruto's head into a tree with enough force to knock him out. He then got ready to engage his new opponent. _

_Saiu emerged from behind one of the trees and pulled out the kunai Naruto had given him, so if some wild animal attacked he could defend himself._

_Charging at the other boy, Saiu attacked. Trying to avoid the blade, the scarred boy was facing a losing battle; he had no way of countering the kunai's blade. So faced with retreat, he raced into the surrounding foliage. _

_Faced with the situation of following the boy, or taking Naruto back, Saiu chose to help his friend, the other kid would have to wait. Slinging Naruto's unconscious form over his shoulder, he walked back to the food crate they had come in. The others were still out in the forest; it would probably several hours before they came back. Sending a stoic glance over at Naruto's unconscious form, Saiu shrugged and began to eat a coconut with his kunai._

_When the others had gotten back, they had all decided that it was probably a good idea to try and ignore the kid. Well, everyone except Shashu. _

_That night, all the children fell asleep, with Shashu as guard. Her eye lids were drooping; she was barely awake when she heard the rustle of leaves. Holding up her kunai, she began to walk towards the sound slowly. Suddenly, a small pig rushed out from the ferns, startling her. _

_She breathed out, glad that it was just an animal, then returned back to the stump she was sitting on before. She yawned and then scanned the tree line, content with the fact that she couldn't hear anything else moving, she decided that it was safe, and went over and shook Naruto awake. As he got up, she took one of their few remaining kunai and said she was going out to take a bath in one of the small ponds in the center of the island. Naruto, already knowing what she was doing, just nodded. And with that she left, disappearing into the dark forest. _

_Several hours later Naruto was starting to get worried, she hadn't gotten herself killed had she? His attention turned to the thick foliage near him, and he brought his kunai up. What he saw surprised him, Shashu was walking alongside the other boy, and Shashu was waving at him. He scanned her, trying to look for any injuries, but didn't find any. So she was fine. He turned his focus onto the boy and saw he was looking down at the ground, kicking a small pebble. After waking up the rest of the kids, they all introduced themselves and found out that the poor boy didn't have a name. So they all named him Entou, though he could care less. After hearing his life story, they agreed that he should be allowed to join their group, and happily welcomed him in. After several weeks, they were able to escape by building a raft; it went by very quickly with six people working together. _

_/flashback_

Entou and Naruto had become like brothers, though they still had their disagreements, such as when Entou bragged that the first time they met that he kicked Naruto's ass, which greatly pissed off the silver haired boy. Enotu's weapon was a massive trident, and with it, he had complete mastery over water. His codename was restraint, he held a great hate for Mist, and he loathed the Mizukage.

"Entou, you are to go and eliminate a several missing nin from Iwa, they are attempting to hide in one of the islands in Mist."

Nodding, Entou pulled his hood over his face and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Awaiting his instructions, Naruto gazed up at the death god, already knowing half of his mission.

"Naruto….the others have already told me the plan. You are to protect the Uchiha from the snake. In order to lower suspicion, you are also to eliminate Gato, seeing as he is from the land the Uchiha is heading too. You are dismissed."

Nodding, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi yawned and looked over at his alarm clock. It was only 10 am, he could still sleep for a few more hours, it's not like his students couldn't wait a while. So he went back to his dreams about Icha Icha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN PERVERT!"

"**CHA, ILL KICK HIS ASS SHANNARO!"**

Sakura was very angry, obliviously. Kakashi was already 4 hours late, a new record even for him. But the main reason she was so angry was because he was making her 'Sasuke-kun' wait, how dare he make her sweet prince WAIT!

Seething, Hanabi just took one look at the girl and sighed. Why must she be stick with the pathetic loser known as 'Sakura'. She had NO ninja skill, and all she did was spout large amounts of insults at other people. Sighing, Hanabi resumed to meditating on a nearby tree branch. Sasuke was staring at the ground reminiscing, and clenching his fist harder and harder. Nobody knew what was going though his head, so Hanabi just ignored it while Sakura had hearts for eyes.

Finally, Kakashi showed up, with his token book in hand. Not even looking up at them, he just muttered something about meeting him at the hokage tower before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The genin sighed and began to walk, why did they have to get stuck with the lazy pervert?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

As Kakashi passed though the halls of the hokage tower, everyone greeted him cheerfully,

"Hello Kakashi-san!"

"Hey Kakashi, whats up?"

"Hi there Kakashi-kun!"

"Get off him you whore, he is MINE!"

Not even looking up from his book, Kakashi just ignored the massive catfight going on in front of him, and went up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Pushing aside the door, he came face to face with a blushing old man holding an identical book. A few seconds of silence went by until Kakashi spoke up,

"Good book huh…"

The Hokage just nodded, with a blush on his cheeks as he hid the book in his drawer. Several minutes went by of silence, the hokage's embarrassment made him forget why he had even called the jounin here. Finally, he remembered why he and cleared his throat,

"Kakashi, where is your…"

3 Sweating genin collapsed on the floor. In-between pants, Sakura tried to explain why they were late,

"Well (pant) we were coming here (pant) when a group of (pant) sensei's fan girls (pant) ran us over and (pant) carried us to the official (pant) 'Kakashi fan-club meeting'…"

The old man sent a pitying look to the Uchiha, whose eye was twitching, then turned his attention back to the poor pink haired girls story.

"And then (pant) 2 freaks wearing spandex (pant) challenged us to a race back to the (pant) village, and they carried us all the way outside the village, then left us there after (pant) they both ran off (pant) and then…"

Coughing the old man interrupted her story; he didn't want to hear anymore about the poor genin's lament.

"So, anyway, the reason I called you here is to give you your missions for the day…"

Rummaging though his desk he pulled out several manila folders, with 'D-RANK' stamped on them.

"You are to help baby-sit Mrs. Pansuke's 30 children, then help clean the front lawn of the Inuzuka clan house, then pull up potatoes for Mr…"

"I AM TIRED OF ALL THESE DAMN D-RANK MISSIONS, GIVE US SOMETHING MORE EXITING!"

Everyone stared at Hanabi; everyone had expected Sakura to yell first.

"I DEMAND AS A HYUUGA, TO RECIVE AT LEAST A C-RANK RIGHT NOW!"

The old man sweat dropped and looked though his desk for a C-rank mission, it was best not to piss off the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. Finally he pulled one out and read its contents,

"You are to guard a bridge builder to the land of waves…"

Hanabi just smirked, it was great being a Hyuuga sometimes…

The Hokage pressed a button on his intercom, and shortly after, an old man walked into the room. Taking several long gulps of sake, he took one look at the genin, and then laughed.

"Wow, that's funny, for a second there I thought that these little brats were gonna be the ones protecting me!"

The Hokage just gave him a critical eye, they, ARE the ones who will be protecting you Tazuna-san…"

Giving an incredulous look at the Hokage then back at the brats, Kakashi spoke up before he could insult his students a second time.

"I will also be accompanying you, and I am a jounin, and quite able to handle anything we come across."

Rolling his eyes, Tazuna turned around and left. Kakashi gave the order to his students to go and get ready; they were leaving first thing in the morning. After his students were gone, he turned back to the Hokage,

"So have you gotten to page 45 yet?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Sasuke, Hanabi and Sakura were waiting for their sensei. Tazuna had just returned from one of the local bars carrying a few extra bottles of sake. Sakura sighed, and then continued to ask Sasuke out. Sasuke was getting to get irritated, why wouldn't the girl shut up?

Looking up, Sasuke grunted at their Sensei's arrival. He just gave of one of his pathetic excuses, then gave to order to move out. Team 7 left the main gate and continued on the road, oblivious that they were being watched. Sakura was walking next to Sasuke, who was silent. Hanabi was just as quiet, not really caring about her two other teammates.

'Ugh, why did I have to be stuck with that damn pink haired bitch, she is absolutely USELESS! At least the Uchiha is competent. Still don't understand why I couldn't take a few branch members along to carry this pack for me…'

Kakashi was too busy reading his book, and Tazuna was taking the occasional sip of Alcohol, causing his walking to be wobbly. Flipping the page on his book, Kakashi looked up to see a puddle in the middle of the road, rolling his eye at the pathetic attempt at a 'surprise attack', he marked the page he was on and kept his eye on the puddle. As he passed it, he began to make hand seals.

Sakura was glancing at all the plants and flowers on the sides of the road when she heard a splash sound and turned to look at two ninja leaping out of that small puddle. She couldn't move, she was too scared, only letting out a silent scream when she waited for the end. Then she heard a scream, and she opened her eyes. In front of her was a cloaked figure, holding a huge bloody sword. On the ground were the arms of the ninja, whose faces with laced with pain. One ninja, tried to punch the cloaked figure, only to have a kunai rammed into his skull. Falling down to the ground dead, the other could just watch as his neck was grabbed and slammed into a nearby tree trunk. Gasping for air, the ninja tried to escape, but the figures grip was just too strong. The cloaked person finally spoke up,

"Where is Gato?"

The missing nin, fearing for his life, stammered out, "I…I…don't…know…."

"Then you are useless to me" Letting go of the man's throat, the missing-nin tried to fight back, but blood loss was affecting his movement. Using the giant zanbato, Mercy sliced off his other arm, then his legs. He finally ended the nin's suffering, slicing off his head in one swing. Walking over to the other nin, he used his sword like a guillotine to cut off the other brother's head. Sealing the two heads into a scroll, Mercy pocketed it. He acted oblivious to the terrified looks the genin were giving him as he just formed a few hand seals, and then burnt the bodies to ashes using a Katon jutsu.

Kakashi chose this moment to come out, kunai ready in hand watching the cloaked persons every move, trying to figure out if he was a threat. Turning around to face Kakashi, he just muttered something, and then sheathed his sword. Kakashi was the first to speak, "Mercy…"

"Sharingan no Kakashi…." Mercy knew that Kakashi was far too powerful to fight, and the fact that he would fight even more intensity to protect his student's lives, he would have to be careful not to piss him off.

Sakura was still getting over the fact that the person in front of them just brutally slaughtered tow missing nin in seconds. Hanabi's eyes widened at the sight, traveling from the place where the bodies were, to the huge bloody sword on his back.

"Well, why are you still here?"

Ignoring Kakashi, Mercy turned to look at Tazuna, who had sobered up after watching the 'fight'. Swallowing, Tazuna was sweating bullets as Mercy strode over and looked straight at him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where a man named Gato lives?"

Nodding nervously, Tazuna just watched as Mercy just kept staring at him, like he was expecting more information. Running to hide behind Kakashi, Tazuna tried to escape the killer. Mercy just looked on amused; it always felt so good to get such a reaction out of people. Kakashi just gripped his kunai tighter, and narrowed his eye, "what do you want?"

Mercy looked over at the Jounin, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."

Kakashi tried to determine if he was telling the truth, but he couldn't see his face.

Hanabi made a few discrete hand seals, and then whispered, "Byakugan" As she looked over at the cloaked figure; she was shocked that she couldn't see though his cloak, or even see his face. Turing around to look at the Hyuuga, Mercy just stared at her, even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell he was looking straight at her, and it was scaring her. She knew that she would have no chance in a fight against him. She back up several feet and released her Kekkei Genkai.

Turning away from the girl, Mercy spoke to Kakashi, "Hmph, might as well just stay with you guys…."

Kakashi, shocked, knew something was up, "What?"

"Simply because the man behind you knows where my target is and is unfortunately not sharing his information with me, and someone obviously targeted him. There could be a possibility that more missing-nins would show up, which means more money for me. Also, it's just too funny watching your student's reactions to death."

Kakashi was gawking, and finally spoke up, "Ninjas from different villages don't just 'team up', it's not normal…"

"And so sharing eyes with your best friend is considered normal?"

Kakashi just stayed silent, shocked to the core that someone knew his secret, then eventually looked back at his team, with his eye in the up side down 'U' shape. "All right then, I guess we should head out….but," Turing serious he glared at Mercy, "I'm keeping my eye on you…and as for you Tazuna…" Said man gulped, "would you mind telling us why exactly we were attacked?"

Tazuna looked down at the ground and gave his speech on how poor Wave was, and how Gato was leeching off all the citizens and had taken over control of the entire island. Kakashi nodded, and then sighed, "Well, you do realize that with the presence of missing nin and…" sending a look at mercy, "that this mission is now at least a b-rank, I am not so sure we are ready for a b-rank mission yet…"

Hanabi just glared at the man, how dare he deem her weak! Barely containing her rage, she chose instead to watch Sakura pound the crap out of their sensei for even attempting to send them back. Though, she actually really wanted to go home, she just wanted to look brave in front of Sasuke, who in return, just grunted and retuned to looking off into nothingness.

And so team 7 decided to go on with the mission, Kakashi whipped out his little book, much to the disgust to everyone present and began to walk down the road again. Mercy walked along with Kakashi, leaving Tazuna and the genin to stand their gawking.

After getting over the fact that that Mercy guy was walking with them, they sobered up and kept their eyes on him, not trusting him at all.

Suddenly Mercy stopped and turned his head to look at the tree tops.

"Need I kill you too?"

A rustle of leaves and the figure was gone. Resuming walking, Mercy left team 7 behind shocked, who had been spying on them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto cursed, he had been in a prime spot to see Sasuke's skills at work, but Mercy had killed the Chunin before Sasuke fought them. Oh well, at least Sasuke hadn't been killed.

Still, that damn freak was a thorn in Orochimaru-sama's side; he was one of the nine who constantly destroyed sound outposts. Orochimaru-sama was not going to like the fact that Mercy was with Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking down the road, Sakura kept trying to get Sasuke's attention, but he was too busy trying to find how powerful this guy was in front of him. He had killed those Chunin in seconds, could he help him become stronger?

'He is defiantly worth keeping an eye on'

Hanabi was trying to keep her cool, but she was failing miserably. She was walking very close to Kakashi, trying to use the man as a human shield in the event Mercy attacked. The images of the two missing nin being killed kept playing though her head, 'how could someone become so merciless, well, I guess that goes with the name…'

Kakashi was trying his best to concentrate on his book, but he just couldn't help but feel like Mercy was there for some…other reason. Sure, his reasons for staying with them seemed simple enough, but still…

Sending the said figure a glance out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Mercy just kept walking straight ahead, revealing none of his thoughts to the rest of them.

After several hours of walking they arrived at the dock where one of Tazuna's friends was waiting with a small boat. The man smiled and gestured to the boat, and that's when he saw the cloaked figure. A tingle went up his spine, they guy just made him feel nervous. He tried to remain calm as he told the guy that the boat could only hold so many people, when Mercy just stepped down onto the surface of the water.

"I do not need to ride in the boat"

The Sasuke and Sakura's and Tazuna and his friend's eyes bugged out, how was he walking on the water? Hanabi already knew the exercise, but the moron expected to be able to walk all the way to the land of waves? He was insane!

Kakashi just ignored it and sat down and continued to read his book, but he was really watching Mercy, 'hmmm, he must be extremely confident in his abilities, now just to see if he can last that long.'

Mercy just turned to look at Team 7, "Are we leaving now?"

Snapping back to reality, the boat owner picked up his hat and put it on his head. Intimidated, he swallowed his spit and pushed the boat of the dock. As soon as they began to leave, Mercy began to walk along side them, not even looking at them. Tazuna just fell asleep, nothing was going to wake him up after consuming the amount of sake he had.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone was expecting Mercy to get tired and stop, but he showed no signs of fatigue, even his breathing was regular. Kakashi was starting to understand how powerful this figure was, when the first patches of fog came into sight. Mercy stopped and looked over to the left. Suddenly he sped off to the side. Thankful that he was gone Sakura let out sigh, she was almost scared too flirt with Sasuke, almost. Kakashi was thinking what would drive the figure to leave them so suddenly, was there an enemy ahead? Shrugging, he resumed to reading his smut. Tazuna's friend was busy explaining to them that Gatos boats regularly patrol the area, so they needed to be quiet, something everyone but Sakura was able to do. So, she decided to ask her sensei who Mercy was. The answer she got annoyed her,

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I am not allowed to tell you."

Sakura just grunted and retorted, "Yeah right, you are probably just too lazy to tell us."

Kakashi just grinned, "Well, getting to know classified info is one of the perks of getting a higher rank."

Hanabi was getting upset that he wasn't serious. Looking over at Sasuke she noticed he was straing in the direction Mercy left. So, she decided to use her Byakugan to try and see where he was, if he was just waiting for them to drop their guard. As she scanned the area outside of the boat, she found no sign of him, he must really be gone. But why would he leave them, he already said he was there for the bounties on missing nin and his mission, maybe he had already found that Gato person…

Content with him gone, she relaxed a little more, until her range of sight caught something coming straight at them, it was a ship. What the man had said earlier about a Gato's men paroling these waters came back to her. She tensed and grabbed her Sensei's sleeve and pointed towards the incoming vessel. Kakashi looked up for a second then went back to reading his porn, which Hanabi angrily threw into the water. Sad that his novel was ruined, Kakashi had no choice but to look in the direction Hanabi was pointing. Staining his eye to try and see though the fog, he found that he couldn't see. So he shrugged and pulled out another book, effectively pissing Hanabi off. As the ship got closer and closer, all they could see was a black silhouette. Soon, it crossed their path and Team 7 got a good look at a blood splattered vessel, complete with bodies hanging over the side. It was at least 50 ft long, and had several decks. It was leaving behind a trail of blood, causing several sharks to be following the ship.

All of them were shocked, until they saw Mercy, then they were scared. He was holding his huge sword, and though it was the body of one of gato's thugs. As he slid his sword out, he turned his head under his hood to look at them. All the genin immediately retched over the side. Kakashi sighed and closed his book,

"I would appreciate it if you stopped scarring my students for life"

Mercy leapt off the ship and landed on the water with a small splash. Then he made a hand seal, and several explosions went off in the ship. Team 7 watched the ship sink before their very eyes. After several minutes, the boat had been completely sunk, and Tazuna's friend passed out form fear. It wasn't really his fault, as Mercy was letting out a small amount of killing intent, enjoying watching the genin squirm. Tazuna woke up and looked around at all the scared faces, then he saw the images of his death playing though his mind and he started to sweat, he couldn't even move it was so terrifying.

Kakashi put his book down on the bottom of the boat and readied a kunai, prepared to defend his students. As soon as his did this however, Mercy immediately shut off his killing intent, and waited for Kakashi to revive the sailor and Tazuna. As soon as they were up, they continued on their way, all the genin trying not to act like they were afraid.

Hanabi was getting bored, it had been several hours since they had left, and they most exiting thing was watching a school of dolphins swim by. She decided to meditate, but before she did, she wanted to ask how Mercy was able to hide form her bloodline, so sounding more like her sister, she timidly asked him,

"A-ano…Mercy-san…um…"

Mercy looked over his shoulder at the Hyuuga, the disgust on his face unseen.

Now that he was looking at her, she got even more timid,

"I…uh…I …wanted…to um…know...how you are able to…um ….block the Byakugan…"

Just giving her a cold glare, several seconds went by, that felt like ages to the poor girl. Finally he spoke, "A true ninja doesn't give away his secrets so easily."

At his response, her inherited Hyuuga pride kicked in, "Do you realize WHO you are talking to? I am the daughter of Hyuuga…"

In the blink of an eye, Mercy's sword was pointed straight at her throat.

"Does it look like I care?"

Sakura and Sasuke immediately stood up in the boat and tried to though a few kunai at him, trying to defend their teammate. That was a huge mistake, standing up in a very small boat is a bad idea, and so the boat rocked a little, knocking them backwards. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was nearer the edge, and fell back into the water. Kakashi held ran a hand though his hair then put his book down and looked into the water, ignoring Sakura screams that her love was drowning, and for her sensei to save him. Sasuke finally came up gasping for air, and climbed back into the boat. He glared at Mercy after he heard him snickering, while Kakashi gave him some advice,

"I would suggest a Katon Jutsu to dry off"

Sasuke suddenly felt something inch up his back, and he yelled and shot upright, once again the boat rocked and everyone swung their arms around trying to find balance, well mostly the genin and Tazuna, as Kakashi was using charka to stick to his seat.

Tazuna unfortunately also fell into the water and came sputtering up after several seconds, his eyes widening as he tried to swim, but he was just too old. Kakashi made several hand seals and a giant bubble of air surrounded Tazuna underwater. After floating up above the boat, he was gently let down and Sakura began to help the poor old man get rid of the water in his lungs. Pressing down on his chest, he finally spewed the sea water all over Kakashi whose eye just twitched for several seconds.

After the boat was stabilized, Sasuke clawed his hands at his back trying to get off whatever was climbing on him. Resorting to taking off his shirt, which made Sakura pass out form a nose bleed and make Hanabi feel nauseated, crawling all over Sasuke were dozens of leeches, some were already sucking his blood, and he began to viciously rip them from his body. Kakashi just sighed, and then helped his student while Hanabi was trying to get as far away from the edge as possible. Obviously the water was filled with thousands of leeches. Mercy just watched as Tazuna's friend immediately started to pry them off Tazuna, who was quickly paling.

Mercy was smirking, 'nice one Uchiha, nice one'

Noticing Hanabi's fear of the leeches, he decided to play with her a little. Biting his thumb, he let a few small drops of blood fall from his thumb. Before they hit the water, several leeches jumped out and intercepted them. Next he made a few hand seals, and then whispered his jutsu. Everyone was looking at him now, Kakashi ready to attack if the Jutsu was aimed at them.

"Raiton: Doudou Dengeki" (Grand electric shock)

He directed his hand towards the water then released the jutsu. A small bolt of lightening struck the water, and instantly hundreds of dead leeches floated up to the surface. The shock didn't affect him because he was wearing rubber sandals.

Hanabi was practically panicking now, and was thrashing around in the boat. Kakashi just grabbed her arm and sat her back down, "Aren't you a ninja? They are just leeches" Sending a glare at Mercy for starting this whole thing, he had to resume to helping his students. At least he had killed all of the pests near them…

Still panicking, Hanabi was babbling something incoherent, and Kakashi sighed and pressed a pressure point on her neck. She instantly passed out and he resumed to prying the leeches off Sasuke, while Sakura, who had gotten up from Hanabi's panicking, was staring dreamily at Sasuke's chest, a small amount of drool hanging out of her mouth

"**HELL YEAH, NOW I CAN BRAG TO INO-PIG ABOUT SEEING SASUKE'S CHEST, HELL YEAH!"**

After several minutes, all the leeches were off Sasuke, who looked paler than usual, and Hanabi had woken up and calmed down. Sakura was already flirting with Sasuke, and Mercy was just watching them all, with something akin to humor. It amused him to no end seeing how pathetic the Konoha genin were, but still, it did not overrule his want to kill them. Sighing, he bit his thumb again and smelled the blood, that always made him calm down. Apparently blood lust was something he got from the fox.

**You should be glad you have bloodlust, it make battles much more …exiting**

_Yeah, yeah, hey, if I had to kill the annoying Hyuuga, how should I kill her?_

And so boy and fox conversed about different ways of slaughtering the genin, and replaying several memories of bloody battles.

Finally, after 30 more minutes, they passed underneath the massive bridge, causing everyone to look up in wonder, and having Tazuna swell up in pride. They eventually reached the shore on wave, and team 7 and Tazuna climbed out, leaving Mercy to easily walk onto the land. The group said their goodbyes to the sailor, they continued on. After several minutes of walking, Mercy judged that the boat was now out of earshot, even to Kakashi. So, he detonated the exploding tags he had placed on the boat, and smirked, it was nothing personal really, he just didn't like having anyone know where he was, and he also didn't want the others to think he had gone soft. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the explosion out a sea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking though the forest was boring for Sasuke, he was hoping that there would be some ninja to fight or something, some chance to prove that he was strong in front of his team and that Mercy guy. Something that bugged him was Mercy's height. He was probably just a few inches taller than him, and his voice sounded like he was their age. This blew his mind, how could someone as old as him be so powerful, was he doing something that restricted his training? He needed to get more powerful faster.

Sakura noticed the frown that adorned her Sasuke-kun's face, and though that maybe he would feel better if she gave him a hug, so she latched onto his arm, and with each passing second, his frown grew, which made his latch on even MORE.

Hanabi just causally turned on her bloodline, checking all around them in case of attack. After while she got bored and turned it off, she didn't really need to check for attack, she had a jounin watching after her already, though she was still steaming inside about how heavy her pack was, and mentally screaming at Kakashi for not letting her take along some branch members, who was going to cook her food for her, and watch out for her safety who was going to fan her from the excessive humidity? She just groaned, a very un-hyuuga like thing to do, and walked on.

Tazuna just kept shivering, but not because he felt cold, but because he felt like he was being watched…he knew Gato wanted him dead, but he didn't know how much, a missing nin could be in that tree or even behind that bush. He strode closer to Kakashi, who just smiled back, "Oh Tazuna, I didn't know you swung that way…" Causing Tazuna to smack him in the back of the head.

The three genin just rolled their eyes, leave it to their teacher to be a baka. Mercy suddenly pulled out his sword and sliced into a nearby bush. Kakashi had already pulled out a kunai and watched as he leaped into the bush. Suddenly, half of a rabbit splattered against a tree, followed by the other half. Mercy came out cursing and pulled out a small piece of cloth to wipe the blood of his sword, something that un-nerved almost everyone. Noticing their discomfort, Mercy just smirked and spoke up, "The blood attracts bugs…"

A few minutes afterward, Mercy ducked down, and noticing this, Kakashi pushed his students and Tazuna over just in time. A huge sword came flying out and imbedded itself into a tree trunk. Then Zabuza appeared and crossed his arms as he looked down at Team 7.

"Hmph, Sharingan-no Kakashi I've read about you in my bingo book." Pulling out a book from one of his pockets, the others just sweatdropped.

"Oh god not another one…" mumbled Sakura as she looked up at the missing nin, who had just accidentally pulled out his Icha Icha book.

Haku just smacked her face as she was hiding up in a tree, 'Zabuza-sama, why didn't you leave that at the hideout…'

Getting rid of the book, Zabuza blushed, and then turned his attention to Mercy, who was calmly string at him, and it gave him the creeps.

"Mercy…I guess we finally meet. Now, I'm sure you know why I'm here, so I am going to give you the option of doing this the easy way, or the hard way."

Mercy just unsheathed his massive sword, and Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan eye and both simply waited for Zabuza to move. Suddenly a huge blade shot its way into Zabuza's stomach, and Team 7 just stared. Zabuza's face contorted in pain, until he finally exploded into water. An exact copy of Mercy was still holding his sword where Zabuza's clone was, and Kakashi tried to think of when he had used Kage Bunshin.

'Mizu-Bunshin!' thought Mercy, before he tuned around and blocked Zabuza's slash, and as he was busy blocking his sword, another Zabuza shoved his sword into Mercy's stomach, and smirked, "Revenge is a bitch…"

Suddenly Mercy's body turned into a cloud of smoke, and Zabuza rolled foreword to avoid Mercy's aerial attack. After planting his sword in the ground, Mercy held onto the handle and slammed his feet into Zabuza's stomach, causing the man to hit the ground hard. After pulling up his sword, Mercy charged at Zabuza, who had just recovered, and had his sword ready to slice the cloaked figure. As Zabuza was swinging, Mercy jumped and landed on top of the missing nin's blade, running down the sword ready to decapitate Zabuza. Zabuza could only watch as the sword neared his head, until his head came off.

Mercy narrowed is eyes, 'that was too easy…' And on que, Zabuza's body exploded into water.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"

A dragon made of water raced at mercy, who was trying to escape, but a pillar of ice was holding his leg. Looking up in the nearby trees, he saw a mist hunter nin, whose hands were in a hand seal. He took note of her position, and then braced himself for the water dragon.

Haku was panicking now, she knew Zabuza couldn't take on two high level ninja at once…So she had decided to reveal her presence and use her blood line to trap Mercy.

Team 7 could only watch as Mercy was engulfed in water, and when the attack was over, he was no where to be seen. Zabuza smirked as he jumped down from a tree and charged Kakashi, who got into a defensive position with his kunai. Blocking Zabuza's sword attacks, he was being pushed back, until he felt several ice kunai stab themselves into his back. Grunting in pain, he leapt up into the air to avoid Zabuza's swing, but he was wide open to Haku, who took advantage of his momentary weakness.

Several ice senbon blasted out of the trees, heading straight at him. They all stabbed into him, until 'Kakashi' turned into a log. Kakashi threw several kunai at the mysterious hunter nin who was working for Zabuza, when he noticed said swordsman charging at him again. Looking over at his team, he noticed they were all in fear, though they were trying their best to look brave, he could see the ways their eyes were moving around, constantly trying to be as alert as possible.

With his momentary distraction, Zabuza had already created a huge amount of mizu bunshins. But when Kakashi turned to look at the small army, all he saw was globs of charka and water, 'so the real one must be hiding somewhere…'

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"

Another huge water dragon shot out from the lake, and like Mercy, Kakashi found himself stuck to a pillar of ice. He crossed his arms out in front of him, and soon the dragon engulfed him.

Sakura's eyes opened as she screamed out in horror, "Kakashi-sensei!" Hanabi however smirked; she could see the real Kakashi getting behind the fake-hunter nin, ready to attack with his kunai. He had replaced himself with a Mizu Bunshin he had created earlier to avoid the water dragon, things were looking good for team 7 if Kakashi's smarts kept up.

Just as Kakashi was about to stab the hunter nin, several ice kunais flew out at him from his right. Forced to jump back, he landed on the lake, but that was exactly what Haku wanted. Making several hand seals, she shouted out her technique,

"Touketsu Nijuurasen no jutsu" (frozen double helix)

Two columns of water formed around Kakashi and began to twirl into the double helix shape, at least 50 feet skyward and to make things worse his Sharingan wasn't working,

'hmm must be a bloodline limit…'

Kakashi could only watch as the two columns created a giant glass like structure around him, and then when it was done, the water turned to ice. The masked jounin knew that whatever was happening, it looked like a finishing move, so it looked like he had to play his trump card, but before he could collect his charka to his hand, several water tendrils latched onto his arms and legs, and bound him in place. From his position at the bottom, Kakashi knew he was beat, he could only hope that Zabuza was watching him die instead of attacking the genin.

Apparently he was lucky, seeing as Zabuza appeared at the lip of the giant glass, and Kakashi knew that this was the end. Making several hand seals, Zabuza was about ready to flood the structure, when suddenly, he felt another presence to his left. Stopping his hand seals, Zabuza grabbed his sword and used it to deflect Mercy's sword. Unknown to him, a kage Bunshin pushed Zabuza down. As Zabuza was free falling, he quickly grabbed his sword and rammed it into the wall. Leaving a huge crack down the side, Zabuza finally stopped and flipped up on the handle of his massive sword, and began to make hand seals. Mercy jumped down and began making his own hand seals, and soon they shouted out their Justus,

"Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"

The two elemental dragons charged headfirst into each other, causing a huge amount of steam to be created, temporarily blinding everyone in inside Haku's jutsu.

Outside, the Genin could only watch as Mercy and Zabuza both dove inside the structure, but that's when Sasuke noticed that the Hunter nin was vulnerable…

Haku was getting tired, the problem with this jutsu was that it drained so much chakra and what's more, se had to be in constant contact with it, leaving he with both of her hands against the ice. She kept the genin in the corner of her eye and cursed when she saw the black haired one throw a whole slew of shuriken at her. She let one hand off the structure and felt the tremendous surge of pain that rush though her other arm. The jutsu required such enormous charka that when she lifted off her hand, her other arm was forced to double the amount of charka in it, causing her chakra pathways to nearly burst.

Making several hand seals, Haku shouted out her technique,

"Sentatsu Suisho" (Thousand flying water needles of death)

Out of the lake water, Haku's ice needles shot themselves at Sasuke and intercepted his shuriken, what she didn't expect was the Hyuuga to leap in front of him,

"Kaiten"

Spinning on the water, Hanabi formed her clans absolute defense technique, but instead of just deflecting the needles, she sucked them into the jutsu, so hundreds of needles were rushing around her with her chakra, releasing the jutsu at just the right moment, all the needles were sent at Haku at incredible speeds.

Her eyes widening, she knew she would be skewered if she stayed right there, but if she moved, the Jutsu would collapse on Zabuza. Sighing, she knew that Zabuza wouldn't be able to take on Mercy and Kakashi alone, her sacrifice would be pointless and either way the jutsu would go down.

Letting go of the Jutsu, she jumped up and avoided the needles, and landed on the nearby shore, only to find herself locked in hand to hand combat with the Uchiha. Retreating she ran across the lake and began to make more hand seals, to which Sasuke pulled out a fuuma shuriken and threw it at her. Haku narrowed her eyes and shouted out her jutsu,

"Mizuumi tsurara" (lake of icicles)

The surface of the lake suddenly froze over, and then formed a massive depression, and all of the sides were covered in extremely sharp icicles. Haku managed to dodge most of the fuuma shuriken, but was unable to avoid the second shuriken in its wake. Slicing a huge gash into her shoulder, Haku brought her hand up the cut and whispered something. Her hand was covered by a green light as the Genin watched the blood stop flowing from her shoulder.

'Kuso, I can't do much about it here, I can only cut off the blood flow, if I am lucky it won't get infected…"

Sasuke, who was just barely on the shore fell down into the hole, several of the spines pierced through Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes widened,

"SASUKE!"

Hanabi managed to make it back to shore with only a few cuts on her arms and legs, and she gave a remorseful look backwards, but then smirked. 'Sasuke' disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log,

'He replaced himself! Where is he?'

Meanwhile, inside Haku's jutsu, the steam was blocking all of their sight. Mercy was using his charka to hang onto one of the sides, until he heard the 'swish' of Zabuza's sword. Back flipping, he suddenly found himself impaled on another Zabuza's blade, and then exploded into smoke. Zabuza was smirking,

'Heh the kids pretty good, but…'

Using the sound of Mercy's breathing to locate him, he made another water dragon, sending it slamming into the section of ice Mercy was standing horizontally on. Chunks of ice began to fall down, and Zabuza's eyes narrowed, 'Haku's ice shouldn't have broken like that, unless she stopped the…'

Down on the bottom, Kakashi felt his arms getting much more room, and soon the tendrils of ice holding him in place cracked and shattered to the ground. Looking up, he watched as the entire structure collapsed on itself. Huge ice boulders began to fall and Kakashi barely dodged them all, and that was when he saw Zabuza's sword underneath a small ice chunk. Rushing over to pick up the sword, in hopes of disabling Zabuza, he saw that it turned to water before his eyes,

'A trap!'

The real sword almost decapitated the masked jounin, if not for the equally large sword intercepting it. Kakashi sent a silent thank you to Mercy, and went to go help his students. However, Mercy just glared at his back,

'I'M going to be the one who kills you, teme…"

Turing his focus back onto Zabuza, he was locked in a sword lock, both of them pushing as hard as they could to push the other over, and Mercy was currently winning, until he felt the needles enter his body. He managed to dodge enough so they missed his vital organs, as he didn't want team 7 to know about his healing abilities, a true ninja didn't give away his trump cards so easily.

Breaking the lock with Zabuza, he looked out of the corner of his cloak to see the hunter nin making another batch of needles from the lake water, then dodged to the left to avoid Zabuza's sword. Kakashi was clutching his arm in pain, a huge amount of blood staining the surface of the lake.

Tazuna and Sakura were currently safe on the dry land, Tazuna watching the Zabuza/Mercy fight with interest, with Sakura praying to whatever god was listening to help Sasuke.

Haku was doing fairly well, at least until Kakashi showed up, then things started to go downhill. She had been able to defend herself from the fireballs the dark haired boy had sent her way, and trapped him a water prison with a water clone's hand supporting the structure. She had began flinging needles at Mercy when she dodged the fire dragon Kakashi had shot at her, and now she was trying counter attack against the jounin, but was failing. She dodged another 'Karyu Endan', but that's when she saw another Kakashi coming at her with a kunai in hand.

SHe tried desperately to fend of the man's attack, but she was no where near skilled enough, that left her one option. She had her most powerful trump card, and she intended to use it. Raising her hand Gaara style, she spoke her technique, Kakashi already preparing for the worst,

"Kyuusui" (water absorption)

Closing her open fist, she targeted Kakashi's arm. Kakashi suddenly felt the most painful thing he had ever felt. All the water in his arm cut out of his skin and his entire arm was destroyed. All of the genin took on horrified looks, as they watched their teacher's arm explode in blood in front of their eyes. The water coming out of Kakashi swirling around Haku's hand, with a red tint to it.

Wobbling down on the surface of the water, holding his bleeding stump, Kakashi looked up at Haku for an explanation.

Haku just calmly spoke, "My bloodline allows me to control water and ice, and did you know that the human body is 72 water? That means I created a jutsu that uses my bloodline's ability, and pinpointed it at the water in your body."

Kakashi just nodded, and then expected the hunter nin to finish him, off, but when he looked up, the girl had passed out, probably from charka exhaustion. His genin team rushed to his aid, even though none of them knew anything about how to treat a wound that severe.

Zabuza and Mercy were still at it, having a huge sword fight. After about 5 minutes, Mercy and Zabuza were starting to get tired. The amount of effort it took to swing a huge sword may not seem much at first to them, but after 500 swing and blocks, their arms started to get tired very quickly. Deciding he was going to try and end the fight, Zabuza made several hand seals, then shouted out his technique,

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" (Hidden mist technique)

Mist began to cover the entire lake and shore, bathing everyone in total blindness. Zabuza chuckled and created several Mizu Bunshins. Each of them charged and overwhelmed Mercy, until finally they sliced his head off. As the hood began to fall off, all the Zabuza saw was a log with an exploding tag struck into it for a head. Widening his eyes, he dove underwater to avoid the explosion.

Meanwhile Sasuke was beginning to panic, he might be able to deal with the Haku person, but if Zabuza won the fight, and then he was dead. He subconsciously gripped his throat, realizing that in the mist, the missing nin could be anywhere. With Kakashi passed out from blood loss he could only hope that Mercy could take care of the missing nin. That's when he heard the noise behind him, turning around, he only found his back pack slightly ajar, panicking, he edged back into his teammates, who were equally scared and screamed at the sudden contact with Sasuke.

When Zabuza surfaced, he found himself battling several Kage Bunshins. Barely able to keep up with the clones, Zabuza found himself being pushed back into a trap. Suddenly, the mist began to disperse, and with it, visibility was restored to all of the others. While Mercy's clones had been dealing with Zabuza, he had sneaked around to where Kakashi lay with the others; he had searched though Sasuke's pack, and found another fuuma shuriken. Using Kage Bunshin, he had his clones line up in a row, then gave them the order to begin to turn the fumma shuriken around. Acting as a huge fan, the shurikens began to blow out winds that pushed the mist away.

Zabuza looked up and swore, taking a look at Haku, he could tell she was still awake probably just pretending to be unconscious so she would have an excuse as to why she didn't kill Kakashi, sometimes that girl was too damn soft…

Suddenly he ducked, his ninja senses screaming that there was danger behind him. As he ducked down, he saw what looked like the biggest shuriken he had ever seen. It flew over him, and Zabuza got up, and smirked, "You are gonna…"

Before he could even finish he turned around and stared, 30 of those huge shuriken were heading straight at him. Using his sword, he was able to deflect some of them, but hew was still cut up really bad. As the last one whizzed over his head, he turned around and saw the cause of them. Mercy was up in a tree top, with about 50 other clones in the surrounding canopy. One of his clones leaped up in the air and started swinging its sword around itself, then called out,

"Ningenteki Shuriken" (human shuriken)

The clone's sword began rapidly spinning around it, so that the finished product was a huge shuriken, but the problem was about 20 of them performed it at the same time. Tazuna' eyes widened as well as the genin's, this guy was incredibly powerful!

As Zabuza dodged the first shuriken, he was forced to dodge it again when it changed direction in mid-air. Zabuza began to panic; he was against 50+ clones that could turn themselves into massive shuriken that could control themselves in midair. He turned to look at one coming near him, when suddenly it froze solid and sank underneath the waves. Another was also frozen solid as Zabuza turned to look at Haku, who was now up and actively destroying the clones. The clones stopped targeting Zabuza and instead went after Haku, who paled at the sight of all the human-shuriken. Suddenly Zabuza appeared in front of her and began to destroy the clones. A unspoken conversation went on as Haku created one of her ice mirrors, then grabbed Zabuza by the waist and both of them merged into the mirror, appearing in another mirror miles away.

Mercy's clones turned into puffs of smoke as he walked towards team 7. As he neared Kakashi's body, he pulled out something underneath his cloak. It was a small medical needle filled with what looked like red light from the genins perspective. Ready to defend their sensei, they charged at him, knowing that they would probably be killed. In seconds, they found themselves slammed against tree trunks, their arms locked behind their back by 3 clones.

Shaking his head, Mercy proceeded to inject the substance into Kakashi's neck, and then placed the empty contained back underneath his cloak. Moving his hands into a hand seal, he closed his eyes and concentrated. The clones holding the genin and Tazuna back let go, and the 3 genin went tumbling down. They could only watch in horror as a clone used his sword to slice off Kakashi's stump of an arm, while another held the jounin down. In seconds, Kakashi was up and screaming, using his legs to take out several clones and using his good arm to destroy the one holding him down.

With nothing left to hold him back, he jumped up and grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and was ready to stab it into the surprised Mercy's neck, when the pain in his arm numbed down. Confused, more clones dog plied him and held him down, while the genin rushed foreward, but where blocked off by a wall of clones. Suddenly, Kakashi's now-shortened stump began to emit a strange red light, and slowly, it began to regenerate. The genin (and Tazuna) looked on shell-shocked at their sensei's arm. The clones slowly climbed off him, and Kakashi stood up, and moved his new elbow. After 30 more seconds, his hand was brand new, and flexed his muscles, it felt as strong as it was before, he had even regrown the muscles like they were before. Grabbing his forehead protector, he covered his Sharingan eye, and then turned to look at his students,

"Well that was exiting…" with his normal upside down 'U' eye, before passing out from Chakra exhaustion, he had his Sharingan eye on all during the fight, and that was extremely taxing on his reserves. The genin just rolled their eyes, and then turned to see Tazuna conversing with Mercy.

"…yeah, it's about an hour away from here"

Mercy just nodded then began walking along on the ice/water covered road. The genin hurried to catch up, Sasuke picking up his sensei's body and followed after him. Kabuto, stood up, finishing his notes and smirking, pushing up the glassed on his nose and ran off to give his report on Sasuke. Orochimaru-sama was going to like this…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for any spelling errors

Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome


	9. Chapter 9

The Reaper Organization

Chapter 9

Answers to reviewers…

**Syaoran-San-** of course, they aren't going to be lazy ocs. And yes, that is what their cloaks look like; they just look so bas ass

**hoyt-** yeah, the Sandaime already knows he is alive form the bombing, but he isn't going to tell anyone.

**Rago Dragovian- **well, you will find out later in the chapter…thanks, that scene was a b!tch to work out to….

**Duran the Warrior**- yeah, Hinatas going to be a little different

**ninjagaiden119**- all will be revealed in this chapter….

**Naruto-sama2008- **thanks, your story sounds good too, poor Naruto….

**Koharu Kage- **no anything but that! Lol

**Dez Guardius- **cool story, well they might get very intimated when they learn the truth, but thats to be much later on.

**Kalis-nin- **I am slightly disturbed from your comment….

**TheVoidWalker- **well that's a good idea, but I don't want him getting too powerful…so the fights are more even, not like Orochimaru vs. Konohamaru

**Chrozs Areving**- OO you are like freaking psychic or something. I am gonna do something kinda like that

**Windsbane**- thanks!

**korigo starless-** of course he's gonna be in the Chunin exams, that's the arc I've been thinking about the most for the story

onto the story…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking along a long dusty road, Mercy and Team 7 along with Tazuna headed to Tazuna's house. Taking a look behind him, Mercy noted that Kakashi was still out cold, something he didn't like. If the snake decided to…no, he was still wrapped up in bandages in his little snake hole after his recent change in hosts. Still, if Kabuto was still following them…

Scanning the surrounding tree line, he was internally relived when he saw no sign of the shinobi. But still, Kabuto was at least mid jounin, he could very easily mask his presence, then there was Zabuza and Haku, who if they showed up, he had little doubt the Uchiha would perish, and that wouldn't be good. It was bad enough failing a mission for a normal human, usually some form of punishment, but failing a mission from the god of death….

He shuddered as he remembered what had happened to him when he had slouched off and gotten the person he was guarding killed. Ugh, he hated guarding missions; it was always such a dead weight holding you down in fight. At least the Uchiha was ninja, so he could defend himself from low Chunin. Too bad they were fighting Jounin leveled enemies.

Sighing, he scanned the tree line again, knowing that he was probably being stupid and letting Kabuto get under his skin. When he was positive they were alone he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was the problem with the shinobi world, death was constantly around you. You never know when kunai could come flying out of that bush or jutsu screaming out of the trees.

Of course, Mercy was confident in HIS ability to survive, it just that Kakashi would probably kill him if he learned any of his brats or the old man got themselves killed. Sending a glance behind, he checked to make sure they weren't getting tired carrying Kakashi. He almost felt pity fort the Uchiha, almost. The poor guy had to hold Kakashi, and a love sick fan girl who was chatting not stop in his ear and randomly squealing. Hanabi had her bloodline activated, probably scanning the tree line like himself, that or she was STILL trying to see his face, something he didn't appreciate, she was probably obsessed trying to find out how her bloodline was being nullified.

Smirking to himself, he remembered thinking up the jutsu when he was reading scrolls on science that he had stolen, along with various jutsu. Since the Shinigami was a god, he didn't exactly need jutsu, so he and all the others had been responsible for their own educations. While he was reading the book, he had come upon the section of astrology. After reading a little bit, he had come across black holes, and had come up with the ninjutsu he used to hide his face. He used a small black hole to suck up any light around his face or under his cloak, thus effectively hiding him. Of course, he had to create it by himself, though once he had finished it, he was proud of his work. Even though he almost always had the jutsu on, it drained very little chakra, so it wouldn't leave him chakra-less in a fight.

He also wore his face mask on, as you never know what strange abilities you can run across in the shinobi world, such as the ninja he had just fought who could control water. While Mercy was thinking to himself, the other 4 were busy doing their own things.

Sasuke was reminiscing of the battle, constantly belittling him self for his faults and his need to be stronger. As memories of the 'incident' flooded back to him, he ground his teeth. The pest on his shoulder noticed this and tried consoling him her own way, giving him one of her damnable hugs. She then began to tell him how much he meant to her, which was where Sasuke returned back to his memories, completely ignoring her.

Hanabi was also reminiscing, only she was remembering all the lessons her father had taught her about analyzing her opponent. She turned her focus on Mercy and tried to find out anything about him, from the way he walked to his body position, but found she could not, though one thing bugged her, his breathing was a little off. That probably meant he was infected with some disease, or he was tired. She gave an internal celebration that she, the Hyuuga, was able to find out more about him than her (plebian) teammates.

While Hanabi was studying Mercy, Tazuna was apparently trying to drown himself with sake, downing bottle after bottle, effectively disgusting the rest off the group. Things got even worse when he started to hit on Sakura, who managed to end the situation by knocking him out with a well placed punch. When Sakura turned around however, she met the gaze of Mercy's hood, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"You carry him..."

And with that Mercy turned around and resumed walking. His words finally reached Sakura, as she realized she would have to carry the man ALL the way back to his house. Sending a pleading look at Sasuke who just grunted a negative, she tried Hanabi, who just snarled and was annoyed by the fact that the girl asked her, a Hyuuga, to carry a heavy, reeking old man.

In a sigh of defeat, Sakura hoisted the man on her shoulder and strained to keep up with the rest of the group. After several minutes of walking, Sakura finally collapsed on the ground and gasped for breath. Demanding (quite loudly) for a break, the others just sent her annoyed looks, and then sat down underneath a tree.

Resting the two unconscious men next to the tree trunk, the Genin pulled out several bottle of water, and started guzzling it down. Mercy just sat down near a tree a ways away from them, not really wanting to spend time with his hated schoolmates. Instead, he decided to mediate, and created a kage Bunshin to keep guard, and then fell into a trance.

Meanwhile, the Genin realized that this was their chance to see his face, so the three began creating a plan to get past the Kage Bunshin. Sasuke, who was flanked by the girls, headed over to the clone, who in return grabbed the handle of his massive sword. Sakura just lifted up a bottle of water, trying to act as innocent as possible, and asked if he wanted some. The clone just audibly snarled and unsheathed his sword, which caused all the Genin to whip out kunais.

Sasuke just smirked, then sent a kunai flying at a tree behind him, causing a wire to snap, sending a huge tree trunk straight at the clone. The clone easily sliced through the log, and smirked, was this the best those brats could do? Suddenly the clone sensed someone over by the original, and saw Hanabi reaching for the lip of Mercy's hood. Eyes widening, the clone charged at the Hyuuga, only to be stopped by a huge fireball. The clone nimbly dodged it, and sent several kunai towards Hanabi, who managed to deflect them with a Kaiten, while Sakura made several bunshins and charged, but the clones were easily destroyed and she was hit with the flat side of the clone's sword. Sent flying into a nearby tree, she was knocked unconscious. Hanabi and Sasuke just ground their teeth, they had obviously made a huge mistake in attacking the clone, they had after all just seen the original take on a jounin level ninja and come out relatively unscathed.

Gulping, they readied their kunais, and hoped for the best. Several seconds later, all three Genin were KO-ed and Mercy's clone retuned to scanning the tree line for enemies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

In a place far away, a lone figure relaxed in his chair. Slowly closing his eyes, he started to drift off to sleep, until another figure slammed open the door. Annoyed at being denied his rest, the first figure sent a cold glare at his subordinate.

The nervous grunt started sweating and apologizing, but was shut up with another glare.

"S-sir Kabuto-san s-sent me to give you this…"

The grunt pulled out a notepad, and all over it was various notes on the Uchiha. Orochimaru grinned; the boy was perfect, just perfect. His plans were coming along quite nicely, and with the power of the Sharingan, he would be unstoppable. He licked half face with his tongue and began to chuckle, effectively creeping out his subordinate. Orochimaru then remembered the man was still in the room. The man had stolen from him a nap, and nobody steals from Orochimaru. All of his guards outside the room shuddered when they heard the pain filed scream, glad that it wasn't them who had gone in there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy's eyes snapped open and looked around. Getting up, he stretched out his arms and legs then dismissed his clone. Memories of the fight flooded his mind, and he subconsciously pulled out a kunai, ready to slaughter the unconscious genins, when a groan from Kakashi caused him to stop. Kakashi, though, was still asleep, and Mercy sighed, as much as he wanted to kill them all in their sleep, he didn't exactly like the consequences.

Shaking his head, he slowly put away his kunai, and then made several kage bunshins to help carry the others, and so the group headed off to Tazuna's house once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

After several more minutes, Sakura woke up. Opening her eyes, she immediately noticed she was being carried by someone. The persons hand was right near her mouth, and so she bit him, but instead of the person letting go, they just disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura fell down to the ground. Mercy turned around and then went back to walking, the clones carrying the rest of Team 7 followed him. After several minutes, they passed into the small town, and Mercy was immediately confronted by several of Gato's goons.

"Hey, what do ya think you are doing buddy, you can't just walk in here without paying the tax…"

"Heh, what a bunch of losers, dressing up like that…"

"Geez what an idiot, dressing up like some freak, baka, don't ya know it's not Halloween!"

"Heh dumbass, I bet those swords are plastic or something, just give us the money and we won't kick you ass…"

Mercy and his clones stopped, and noticed nearby villagers had stopped and looked at the scene. Simply standing there, the thugs just laughed, then one decided to end this and tried to stab his katana straight though the cloaked killer. However, that was stopped when Mercy intercepted the attack by side stepping, and sending a fist straight into the thug's chest. Ripping out the man's heart, he just tossed it over his shoulder and proceeded to kill another by stabbing the now-deceased thug's katana into his skull.

The other thugs, realizing that attacking this guy was a huge mistake, tried to run away, and they got at least 2 feet until a huge sword sliced one man in half, then cleaved the legs off another. Slicing another from his shoulder down to his side, the top half slid off, leaving the ground near the body stained red. Another had himself sliced to ribbons, and another found half a sword sticking out of his stomach. Finally, only one was left, and his arms had been chopped off. Sobbing from the pain, the poor man could only watch as Mercy sent his massive sword straight though his head.

Sakura had been too busy throwing up from the scene in a nearby bush, while the villagers were terrified and began to run to their homes. After Sakura was done, she sent him a horror filled stare, then went back to emptying the contents of her stomach. Mercy just wiped some entrails off his cloak, and then began to walk down the main road of the newly turned ghost town.

After going far enough, a woman and her son looked out of the ally they were hiding behind and gasped when they saw Tazuna's body being carried by those other cloaked figures. That's when the woman saw that the main cloaked figure had noticed them, and immediately told Inari to run. However the poor boy was scared that his grandfather was going to going to die, just like that idiot had…

Tsunami was paralyzed with fear, and was afraid for her and her son's life, as Mercy was just slowly walking towards them. Sakura, believing that he was going to kill the woman, weakly pulled out a kunai and charged, but before she could stab him, he grabbed her hand and began to apply pressure. With the shock of the pain, Sakura could do nothing else, until Mercy's free hand grabbed the lip of his hood and raised a just enough for Sakura to see his eyes. Sakura saw his eyes and tried to scream, but found she couldn't even summon the energy to blink, she felt frozen like a statue.

'His eyes….they were a deep red color….and….horrible…..'

Passing out, Sakura fell against Mercy, who just shrugged her off and continued to walk towards the woman and her son. It was easy enough to guess that they knew Tazuna from their reaction, and he was intent on getting to the man's house. At least he had effectively shut up Sakura with killing intent, which was very amsuing.

Finally reaching the woman and her child, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the woman had already taken a nearby glass bottle and smashed the end against a brick wall. Making no move to block, Mercy just watched as the mother stabbed him in the chest, and once it was inside, she began to twist it. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her hand and ripped out the bottle. Wide eyed, the woman back up, trying to protect her son with her own body.

"Do you know Tazuna?"

Both of them were shocked, and Inari spoke up,

"YOU AREN'T KILLING MY GRANDFATHER!"

Running up, he began to repeatedly punch Mercy in the stomach. Both of them were quickly getting on his nerves, and so, trying to remain calm, he did after all want to get to Tazuna's house, and it would be a bad idea to kill Tazuna's family. He picked up Inari by the head, causing the boy to kick and claw his arm, while turning to face Tsunami.

"Look, all I want is to get the old man home along with his nin bodyguards, can you just tell me where he lives?"

Tsunami just weakly nodded her head, and Mercy let go of Inari, causing him to fall down and scurry over to his mother for support.

Tsunami just slowly picked up her bags and swallowed the spit in her mouth, then went along the path that went to their house. Mercy made several hand seals, and the hole in his cloak repaired itself. The clones carrying the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna followed the trio.

Along the way, a small group of thugs stopped them, and demanded that Mercy give them all the money he had, obviously they had not heard about what had happened earlier. Mercy simply killed them all easily, unnerving Tsunami, who even though loved the idea of Gato's goons were being killed, she didn't exactly like how it was so…violent. So she had to cover Inari's eyes, who was scared to death himself.

Finally they arrived at the small little house and Mercy ordered his clones to lay down everyone on one of the beds or couch while he fell asleep in the master bedroom. Tsunami and Inari went by Tazuna's side and waited for the old man to wake up.

Mercy dove for the nice comfortable bed and barely lacked the focus to mentally order several of his clones to keep watch. He was dead tired, probably due to all the fighting earlier today, and he was currently experiencing very bad chakra exhaustion. He had barely been able to make it here without passing out. Falling asleep immediately, Mercy drifted off to conversing with Kyuubi while his chakra reserves were refilled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 hours later, Mercy's eyes shot open as he sat up straight in the bed. He heard some noise coming on from what sounded like the kitchen, and found the Genin all clustered around their sensei, who was still unconscious. When the ninja and Tazuna's family noticed the figure behind them, it felt like the temperature of the room had dropped significantly.

Tsunami excused herself, saying she had to tend to the stew she was making and Inari ran up to his room and everyone heard the lock click. Tazuna said he needed a drink and left for the closet bar and the Genin just fidgeted.

Giving them a cold glare, Mercy went back in the master bedroom and went back to sleep, he had better things to do than talk with the damn Konoha shinobi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several days later, Kakashi sprang up in bed, and looked around. He had no idea where he was, and he noticed the certain cloaked figure in one of the corners of the room. Staring into space, Kakashi just sat there. After several minutes of silence, Kakashi finally broke it,

"So how long have I been out?"

"3 days"

"And my team?"

"Fine"

"Tazuna?"

"Fine"

"Where"

"old man's house"

Then the silence began again, until once again Kakashi spoke up,

"Why?"

Seeing his question not being answered, he rephrased it,

"Why did you save me?"

"Why did I save you? You are the legendary copy nin-Sharingan no Kakashi are you not?"

"…hai…"

"The one who has copied over a thousand jutsu?"

"hai…"

Narrowing his eye, Kakashi tried to figure out what Mercy was trying to get at.

"Well, since you owe me, I would appreciate some new jutsu…

Kakashi just sighed and laid back down, he didn't exactly like giving techniques away, but Mercy had saved his life, and he did owe him big time.

Sighing, Kakashi sat back up and gave a long stare at the cloaked figure.

"There is another reason isn't there?"

"Hai, but I would prefer to keep that a secret. I will tell your team you are awake."

Mercy thought back to the real reason he had saved the teme's life, simply because the fight with Zabuza had exhausted him, keeping up with an experienced jounin was very tiring, and if he had let Kakashi die, he would be defenseless against Kabuto or anyone else the snake sent his way. But with Kakashi, the two of them might just powerful enough to distract the snake for several minutes and get the Uchiha out of there.

He had managed to give off the impression that he was perfectly fine walking through the forest, so it would keep Kabuto off them for now. That's why he had insisted Sakura carry Tazuna; he had had barely enough energy to kill all of the thugs.

Heading off to the door, Mercy passed by everyone in the family room and simply gestured with his thumb behind him. The Genin immediately rushed over to their teacher's side, and brought him some food and water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy just continued on to his room and sat down on the bed, then began to mediate. After several hours he opened his eyes and stretched. Conversing with the Kyuubi was quite fun actually, the fox was packed with wisdom, and was often found asleep inside his massive cage, and of course, he couldn't help but wake it up and make its pitiful life even more miserable. Still, the fox was a great ally, though he did get annoying some times.

Mercy got up and left the room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he got in, he found everyone else in there, eating lunch. All the others froze when they saw him, and Tsunami tried to be polite and weakly asked if he wanted something to eat. Ignoring her, he opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of Tazuna's sake and some bread, and was about ready to leave when Kakashi called out to him,

"You can't be old enough to drink…"

Just sending the jounin an icy glare, Mercy twisted of the top and began to guzzle it down. After awhile, he put the bottle down and gasped for air.

Suddenly, Inari walked down the stairs, he had obviously been crying.

"What do you idiots stay here; Gato is just going to kill you all!"

Sasuke just ground his teeth and Sakura patted his back, trying to help him control his temper, Kakashi just frowned at the Uchiha's reaction and saw that Hanabi just scoffed at the idea of being beaten by Gato. Tazuna and Tsunami just sighed, embarrassed at Inari's actions.

"Its pointless, why do you even try, you will never be able to beat Gato"

Mercy just gave the kid a withering glare, and then disappeared. Everyone viably relaxed without his presence there; until they noticed the Inari had stopped his angsty speech. Holding the boy by the head with one hand, Mercy brought the boy up to eye level.

"Are you calling me weak?"

Frightened, Inari could only mouth the negative

"A weak pathetic worm like Gato can kill me?"

Inari found that he could look away from the darkness that was sunder Mercy's hood,

"But…he has…a whole army..."

"..hn"

Inari then remembered what had happened to Gato's goons when Mercy had first arrived, and just remained silent.

The Genin continued to watch the scene in front of them, pitying the small boy. Tsunami was sending pleading looks towards Kakashi who was already silently slipping a kunai into his hand.

"…shut…up…"

Releasing his grip on the boys head, Mercy turned around and walked off into his room. Tsunami went over to comfort her son and Kakashi slipped his kunai back into his pouch. He knew better than to go on a killing spree with Kakashi present, the kid was damn lucky the jounin was there, or he might have died din a very painful way.

Tazuna was upset that Mercy had stolen some of his precious sake, and decided to take a nap on the couch. Kakashi stood up and told his students to follow him, and they went into the forest, Kakashi still on his crutches.

After traveling for a little, Kakashi stopped and turned back to look at his students. Using his signature upside down 'U' smile, he told them what they were going to be doing.

"Alright then, now, since Zabuza got pretty beat up during the fight, I'm guessing we have somewhere around 2 weeks before he is fully healed. So that means we are going to have to train. Now, to help with your training, you will be climbing trees."

Sasuke just snorted, and Hanabi just smirked, Hyuugas were trained at an early age to do this exercise, and now was her chance to upstage the popular Uchiha and show she was the most talented on the team. Sakura, who was very confused, asked Kakashi what he meant,

"Sensei, why are we climbing trees, what's that going to help with?"

"Good question, now watch…"

Proceeding to walk up the tree vertically, Sakura and Sasuke were amazed, while Hanabi just rolled her eyes at her team mate's reactions.

Throwing down several kunai, Kakashi explained to them the importance of tree climbing, how doing it could help your chakra control and help you master any jutsu. Sasuke and Sakura went over to their own individual trees and began the exercise, Sakura making it half way after her first 3 tries, with Sasuke barely even a fourth up. Hanabi just smirked then calmly walked up the tree, and in seconds she reached the top, tying with Sakura, something she was very unhappy about. Turning her attention back to the Uchiha, she couldn't help but taunt him,

"Sakura, wasn't this soooooooooo easy?"

Truthfully, the pink haired kunoichi agreed, but for her loves sake, she refused to answer. Hanabi just rolled her eyes and yawned, and kept taunting Sasuke, who as getting more and more frustrated.

Finally he snapped and wiped out a kunai and threw it at her. Snarling, Hanabi jumped down and soon the two were viciously attacking each other

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in the house, Mercy was currently laying on the floor of his room. An empty bottle lay next to him and some crumbs that was all that was left of the loaf of bread he devoured. Suddenly he shot upright and crawled into the bathroom. Pulling down his face mask, he retched into the toilet, and after wards he felt better but still pretty bad.

Being stuck with people from his miserable past was bringing back very painful memories that he had wished stayed forgotten. He had simply tried to take it all away with the sake hopefully, but it hadn't worked. He remembered back home, everyone drank all the time, they all had pasts like him, and everyone wanted to be rid of bad memories, its not like they had any parental figure to tell them they couldn't, and besides, it's not like the Shinigami cared. But it was pointless anyway, the alcohol in his blood was dissolved in seconds, meaning he would never be able to escape the pain, unlike his friends who could forget their pasts after partying all night long.

Retching again, he tried to stand up, but fell over backwards, much to the amusement of the giant fox residing inside him. After a long struggle, he finally was able to stand up, and walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water onto his face to get rid of the vomit around his mouth. The symptoms would be over soon enough, like any poison or disease, at best 5 minutes of suffering to go. Feeling the urge to hurl again, he fell on his knees and emptied the rest of his stomach's contents.

After several more minutes, he felt 100 better, and was able to stand up and once again washed his face. As he was covering his face in water, he saw his whisker marks. He sighed and covered them up with his face mask, then slipped over his hood. Strapping on his sword, he headed off into the town to buy some supplies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the market, he watched with a stoic gaze as all the villagers ran for their lives and to their homes. Even some of Gato's thugs ran away, though of course, there were still the idiots who thought they were better than him. Sighing, he pulled out his sword and began to dish out death.

Several minutes later, Mercy walked up to a food stall and saw an old woman cowering in fear in front of him. Rolling his eyes behind his hood, he just picked up what he needed and left.

As he traveled next to a chemical stall, hopefully they had the necessary components to make some smoke bombs, but unfortunately, the stall had nothing of any importance, so he continued on. After a while, he was getting very frustrated, this town had NOTHING useful…nothing at all.

Sighing, he decided that since there was nothing of any worth in this town, he might as well go back to the house. Making a small trip into the forest, he summoned several small foxes and ordered them to bring back whatever kind of animal they could find, and as an added incentive, he offered up that they get one third of whatever they bring back. While they were gone, he searched around for various spices and herbs, as well as wild edible plants. Since he was often gone on long term assassination missions, he had learned how to survive, a necessary ninja skill.

30 minutes later, the first began to come back; bringing squirrels, rabbits and some came in teams carrying deer. Thanking them, he gave them their rewards and sealed all the dead animals into a scroll. Heading back into the house, he slammed open the door and found Tsunami cleaning the plates from their lunch. Seeing the killer walking near her she tried to remain calm, a small amount of sweat forming on the back of her neck. Dropping the bag of vegetables and other foods he had bought on the counter, he also got out his scroll and un-sealed several deer.

"Stew…now"

And with that he left, leaving a trembling Tsunami staring at the huge sack that was now in front of her.

Mercy wasn't exactly the best cook, more often than not; he let one of the others make all the food back at the base. Thus not trusting his own abilities, and simply wanting to relax, he left it all to Tsunami, whose eyes bugged out when she saw all the food he had put on the counter. That much food could feed them for months. Beginning to set up the kitchen for the stew, she feared for her life if she messed up, and worked with all the concentration she could muster.

She would have to ask Kakashi why he was even here in the first place, all he did was disappear in his room for long periods of time, and he had also taken her room. So she was forced to bunk in Inari's room with Tazuna as well, while the ninjas had brought their own sleeping bags and were set up in the family room. Washing her hands, she set to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy went into the forest and searched for Kakashi and his squad. He finally found them by hearing the genin argue, and soon he arrived at the clearing they were in. Staying hidden, he observed the deep cuts on the nearby trees, showing that they must have been practicing the tree climbing exercise. Looking out at the genin he hardly noticed the crutched figure behind him.

"So what are you up to?"

Pivoting, Mercy turned to look at the crippled jounin, who was holding his book while leaning on his crutch. Silence once again surrounded them, well if you exclude the genins shouts and insults. Kakashi reached inside his pocket and retrieved 3 small scrolls and tossed them to Mercy.

"Here are the Justus's I owe you…"

Mercy was ready to walk away when Kakashi called out to him,

"I've been meaning to ask you, how did you know about my eye?"

Mercy just looked at the jounin from under his hood.

" I've got friends in high places."

"Fair enough"

Kakashi knew better than try and pry into another's secrets, it not like he didn't have his own. Just nodding, he put his book away and walked over to his students, muttering something about troublesome genin.

Mercy watched team 7 for a little while, before heading to a more remote section of forest. Opening the scrolls, he scanned the contents and smirked. Kakashi really gave him some jutsu…but the best part was going to be when he killed the teme with his own techniques!

And so he studied the first scroll, and memorized the hand seals, then shouted out the techniques name,

"Doton: Ishikoro Shiirudo" (rock shield)

Immediately, hundreds of small rocks around him flew at his left arm, and began to form a large kite shield. Several stands of pebbles made a hand grip and another went around his arm, gripping his arm to the shield very tightly. The first thing he noticed was the extreme weight of the shield, but after a few seconds he got more or less adjusted and made a mental note to up the amount of push ups he was doing.

After it was completed, Mercy made some Kage Bunshins and found that it was immune to almost all the weapons he had on him, it even protected him from exploding tag blasts. Satisfied with his new jutsu, he put the scroll away and took out the next scroll and smirked.

"Suiton: Suchiimu Buresu" (Steam breath)

A huge crack appeared on the ground about 15 feet away from Mercy. Suddenly a huge blast of water erupted, sending scaling hot water everywhere. After watching the newly formed geyser, Mercy un-sealed one of the deer he had sealed and watched as its skin was ripped from its already dead body, then its muscles, and then all that was left was small fragments of superheated bone. Stopping the jutsu, Mercy felt slightly light headed. That technique must take loads of chakra to create and maintain the steam pressure.

The third scroll could wait, he had to rest up. So, trudging back to the house he took a quick shower and hit his bed like a rock, not even bothering to make a clone guard.

After several minutes, Tsunami knocked lightly on the door, and woke Mercy up. Annoyed, he strode over to the door, he opened it to find Tsunami shivering holding a huge bowl. Simply taking it from her hands, he closed the door in her face then went over and sat on his bed. Giving the bowl a once over, checking it for any signs of poisons, though he doubted she would have taken that risk. After confirming it was safe to eat, he took one bite and his eyes widened. This stuff was good!

Digging in, he didn't hear Team 7 enter the house and sit over at the counter.

"So Tsunami-san, can we get something to eat?"

She went over and got 4 bowls of stew, which the genin accepted very happily, tree climbing had worn them out (along with their fight).

Mercy laid down on his head and went back to sleeping, already thinking of ways to improve his new jutsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several days later, Mercy was out practicing his new techniques, trying to strengthen his shield with chakra, trying to make it even harder and more durable. It was very tiring to try and fill the shield will his chakra evenly, because if it wasn't, the imbalance would make cracks.

After successfully strengthened his shield to his standards, he released the jutsu and fell on his knees, hands out in front of him. Gasping for breath, he felt the all too familiar pains of chakra exhaustion. Normally one would think that having an insanely powerful demon residing inside you would make you nigh invincible, however, the demons chakra was just too powerful. Since their chakras had fused, Mercy had been endowed with the demons immense power.

However, that was the problem, it was just too powerful. When he released his fused chakra, it nearly blew his chakra pathways. Thus he was always forced to regulate his chakra, filtering away less than half of his chakra. In several years, the combination would finally be complete, and his body would be able to wield the fox's chakra without consequence. Until then however, he was just stuck with half of his chakra with just a little of Kyuubi's chakra, as without it he would die in minutes.

He body was naturally addicted to the fox's chakra, and like all other addicts, he suffered from withdrawal symptoms if he didn't have enough of the foxes chakra added to his own chakra. Thus he mixed it into more of a 4/5 normal to 1/5 fox.

Breathing rapidly, his body was overexerting it self to create more chakra, shutting down secondary systems in his body such as his muscles. Barely able to move, he managed to flip over, and then fell into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku was walking thought he forest, her eyes trying to locate any of the necessary herbs she needed for her and Zabuza's wounds. Subconsciously touching her shoulder, she remembered how painful it had been to heal it. She was by no means a professional medic nin, she had received very little training in the subject after Zabuza had won in card game with some blond, and apparently got her a few lessons.

Finally she found a patch of the herbs, only to find a body resting on the ground. Her eyes widened when she recognized him, it was Mercy…

Pulling out a few bottles of water she always kept on her person in case she was attacked, she unscrewed the caps and pulled out several needles. Holding three needles, she aimed for his neck in hopes of piercing his wind pipe. In the back of her mind, she hated killing people, it was only because this person was a threat to Zabuza did she have to kill him, perhaps if it had been one of the genin things could be different…

Plunging her hand down, she didn't expect to have her hand intercepted with the needles inches from his neck.

Mercy was deep in his mind, conversing with Kyuubi and playing a game of Go, when he noticed the fox stiffen. Sighing, he stood up, not needing to converse with the Kyuubi to know what was going on. He was pulled from his mind and opened his eyes. Managing to catch the girl's hand, he felt like shit. His body was in the middle of mass producing chakra, meaning it burned to even blink. His hand was barley able to keep the needles off his throat.

Twisting her arm, he threw her on the ground next to him. Clenching his teeth in pain, it felt like acid was being poured on his arm. He knew that he didn't have to intercept the attack, but he still wanted to keep his regeneration a secret, he was in no shape to fight back There was the possibility that she could escape and inform Zabuza, which would leave him one less trump card. Turning over, he managed to increase the gap between them to about 7 feet, and he struggled to stand up.

Haku had been surprised that he had flipped her onto the ground, but now she was ready to attack. Some of the water in her bottles came out and turned into several kunai, sending them straight at Mercy's head. Managing to fling himself to the ground in order to avoid them, he could only watch as Haku raced over to him, throwing needles in hand.

Sending 3 senbon where his heart should be, Haku watched as Mercy weakly moved his arm, causing the senbon to embedded themselves in his weak limb. Haku already knew this battle was over, she had personally poisoned those needles, and he had around 5 minutes to live, 4 till the symptoms kicked in.

Mercy managed to stand up again, gasping for air. The muscles in his legs felt like they were being torn apart, and every second he stood up straight, the pain intensified. Haku just stood there, analyzing Mercy, knowing that she didn't not need to fight anymore. Noticing that he was breathing very quickly, and realizing how weak he was acting led her to believe he was in a state of chakra exhaustion.

She watched as his body stiffened, then fell down on his face, after weakly grabbing at his cloak where his heart was. Haku felt sorry that she had to kill him, but that's how things were in the shinobi world. Sighing, she went back over and picked up her basket full of herbs, then left to go find another patch, hopefully an unoccupied one.

After hearing her footsteps become more and more faint, Mercy opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He took out a kunai from his pouch and slit a cut along his wrist. Watching as a purplish greenish solution was pushed out of his system, eyes closed in concentration. Successfully ridding himself of the poison, he took small beaker from under his cloak and took a sample, it might be something he would give to Birei to check out. He began to walk back to the house, the adrenaline pumping though his system would at least get him to his bed…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was reading is book when Mercy walked in. He watched as the cloaked killer opened the door, and then slammed it closed. Shrugging Kakashi just returned back to reading his book, and so began giggling, earning him a slap from Tsunami.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 days later, Mercy woke up. Feeling revitalized, he opened his door and walked down the steps to the kitchen, only to find Tsunami being held hostage by a couple of Gato's men. Mercy watched as Inari charged in, and as they knocked out Tsunami. Slowly walking towards the men, they shifted their attention to him and visibly paled. This was the guy that everyone was talking about, the guy who easily killed an entire squad in 30 seconds.

Bringing up their swords in a somewhat defensive positron, both began to sweat. Mercy just kept walking towards them, and suddenly disappeared. Both men felt their throats go dry, and a split second later they were being pinned down on the ground, their arms held behind their backs. Cursing and struggling, they barely heard Mercy speak,

"Where is Gato?"

The one with the hat just spat out,

"Like we would tell you, he's our meal ticket!"

Mercy moved the guy's arm a little, sending waves of pain to the poor unfortunate samurai.

"Keep in mind I only need one of you to tell me…"

Suddenly both men began frantically telling Mercy everything they knew about the guy. Mercy just nodded then let them both go, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two samurai just let out a breath and relaxed, both ready to walk out of the house, eager to get away, when they came face to face with another Mercy.

Inari closed his eyes as he felt something warm and wet splash over him, and he tried to drown out the screams holding his hands over his ears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi, Team 7, and Tazuna walked onto the bridge and were shocked to find all the destruction, bodies were everywhere and broken machine equipment was flung all over.

Kakashi's first thought was, 'Mercy?' until he heard the laughing. Looking over to his left, Kakashi watched as Zabuza launched himself in front of them, huge zanbato already in hand.

"Hello there Kakashi, been awhile hasn't it…"

Narrowing his eye, Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector and reached for a kunai,

"Yes, it has…"

Turning around, Kakashi dove and managed to deflect the ice kunais sent at the old man's back. Steeping out of the shadows, Haku gripped 6 senbon, and threw them at the genin. Sakura blocked them with a kunai, Sasuke ducked and Hanabi just caught them and smirked.

Just nodding, Haku disappeared then reappeared by Zabuza's side.

"Zabuza-san, the genin are quite talented"

"Take them out"

"Hai Zabuza-san"

Taking out even more senbon, Haku charged the genin, but Kakashi jumped in front of her and then saw Zabuza rush Tazuna.

"Hanabi, Sakura, guard Tazuna, Sasuke you take the hunter nin, I'll take Zabuza, go!"

The genin went to their positions, Hanabi a little upset that Sasuke got to fight instead of her

'He must think I'm more reliable if he puts me on defense'

Grabbing a Kunai, both girls got stood in front of the bridge builder, watching the Kakashi Zabuza fight and Sasuke's fight.

Tackling Zabuza to the ground, Kakashi put him into an arm lock, and prepared to stab a kunai into his head when Zabuza collapsed into a puddle of water

'Mizu Bunshin…"

Kakashi jumped upwards, narrowly avoiding the huge sword that planted it self in the cement. Zabuza charged at Kakashi, wielding two kunai and soon the two Jounins were blocking and parrying attacks. Zabuza smirked underneath his bandages and another huge cleaver sliced into Kakashi.

Only instead of blood, only water came out. Kakashi exploded into water, and a kunai embedded itself into the 2nd Zabuza's neck. Reduced to a puddle, the real Zabuza ran and pulled his sword out of the pavement, and charged at Kakashi again. Making several distinct hand seals, Kakashi shouted out his technique,

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" (Phoenix immortal fire)

Shooting several fireballs at Zabuza, Kakashi jumped back to increase the distance between them. Zabuza easily jumped over and avoided the fireballs, using his sword like a baseball bat; he smacked one back at Kakashi. Leaping over it, Kakashi made several more hand seals,

"Katon: Karyu Endan"

Sending a huge dragon made of flame at Zabuza, Kakashi didn't wait for his attack to even hit before he started rushing. Zabuza tried to dodge to the side to evade the attack, but the dragon turned around in mid-air and engulfed him in flames. Stopping, Kakashi watched as Zabuza's body was sent over the side of the bridge.

'That was too easy….'

Turning around, Kakashi watched as dozens of Zabuza's leapt up onto the bridge and began throwing shuriken at the Konoha jounin

Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking his face. The shuriken cut into him, causing the grey haired man to wince. Suddenly behind him, another Zabuza began making hand seals,

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"

Kakashi turned around his eye widening, expecting to see a huge water dragon coming towards him, only to find Zabuza smirking. The bridge underneath Kakashi suddenly exploded into chunks of cement and water, and following it was a huge dragon who reared its head, then flew back into the water under thestucture. Looking over into the newly formed hole, Zabuza cursed, floating in the water was a log. Leaning back wards, he was able to avoid the kunai aimed for his head.

Gripping his sword even harder, the two Jounin charged at each other. Sounds of steel hitting steel began to ring all over bridge.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was cursing. This Haku person was incredibly fast, and could control water. Barely dodging another slew of needles, he made several hand seals then drew and enormous breath.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Breathing out a huge fireball, Haku jumped over the attack and landed on a piece of floating ice. Jumping down at Sasuke, she made several hand seals

"Sensatsu Suisho" (thousand flying water needles of death)

A puddle behind the Uchiha suddenly grew thousands of tiny spikes, and then the spines launched themselves at Sasuke's unguarded back. Sasuke body was torn apart by the attack and Sakura fell to her knees shocked.

Suddenly, the pieces of 'Sasuke' tuned into blocks of wood, with an explosion note attached to the log. Haku braced her self, and was blown completely off the bridge. Throwing an arm out in front of her, she grasped onto the supports with her chakra. Keeping her one hand on the support, she began to make one-handed seals.

"Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu"

Sasuke smirked and was ready to go help Kakashi when he heard what sounded like a roar, and then watched as a water dragon rose up, with Haku on its head. Roaring, the dragon coiled around the Uchiha, who pulled a spool of nin-wire out of his pocket. As the dragon got closer and closer, Sasuke smirked and braced himself.

He had been studying the girls attacks and seen a common element, they were all non-lethal. She had probably toned down the water dragon so it would only send him flying, but not do any real damage. Going over his plan in his head he nodded, this would surely work.

The dragon impacted his body, sending him flying along the bridge. As the dragon dissipated, Haku felt herself being pulled in the direction of the Uchiha. Looking down at her kimono, she noticed something glint in the sun,

'nin-wire!'

She looked over at the Uchiha who had finished the last of his hand seals and shouted out her technique,

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" (Dragon fire technique)

Breathing out a massive flame, the fire traveled along the thin wire to Haku, who was too shocked to move. Engulfed in flames, Sasuke smirked, but then ground his teeth when he saw the hunter nin's body evaporate into steam.

Suddenly, Sasuke whirled around and blocked the needle that was headed for one his neck. Haku jumped back and began making her own hand seals once again.

Sasuke, ready to counter attack, also began making his own seals. Narrowing his eyes, He squinted, watching the other nin's movements, giving a faint throb in his eyes. Closing his eyes to try and rid himself of the pain, the hunter nin flinched, they boys eyes had turned red. But she still continued her hand seals. Finishing first, she shouted out her technique,

"Suiton: Suisei buchikowasu tako" (Aquatic crush of the octopus)

Sasuke's hands froze in midair, as did the rest of his body. He couldn't move, if felt like there was second skin on him, holding him in place. Haku spoke up, relief clearly in her voice.

"My jutsu utilizes the fact that you were sopping wet, and constricts the water on you to hold you in place, then, this happens…"

The water on Sasuke started to shrink, causing him to be crushed. One by one his ribs began to snap, and letting out a fierce scream of pain. Haku looked down at the ground, not wanting to watch the poor genin implode.

Suddenly, several shuriken flew at her, and she managed to evade them, only to find the young Hyuuga at her, ready to unleash her Juken attacks on the hunter nin. Thinking fast, Haku created an ice mirror in front of her, blocking the deadly palms of the Hyuuga. Hanabi smirked, the Uchiha may have fallen easily, but she had no intent of losing. Jumping over the mirror, she readied her kunai and stabbed the unsuspecting Haku right in the neck. Her eyes widening, Haku fell to her knees, then exploded into water.

'Damn this girl and her stupid mizu bunshins…'

Letting out one last scream, Sasuke fell unconscious, and Haku released the jutsu, not wanting to hurt him any more than necessary.

Turning her attention back to the Hyuuga, she leaped up in the air to avoid one of her Juken strikes, only to find herself an open target. Joining her up in the air, Hanabi gave her a vicious knee to the gut, causing Haku to lean forward. Letting gravity take its course, Hanabi used her Kaiten to suck the girl in, and then send her slamming into the cement. Haku closed her eyes and waited as the pain washed over her. Luckily she had used some water to act as a cushion, but that had not taken away all the pain. Slowly rising, she watched as Hanabi went into a defensive position. Coughing up some blood, Haku pulled out several needles, as well as makes a more secretive hand seal. Hanabi smirked as she watched the bruised masked nin rise to her feet, using her Byakugan, she noticed the hand seal the girl had made and grinned, she knew what she was going to do.

Flinging the needles at Hanabi, Haku jumped back and the giant water dragon charged straight at the young Hyuuga. Using her Kaiten, she smirked, her absolute defense made her invincible, no stupid water attack was going to break through it. The needles were harmlessly deflected, and as the dragon hit, it looked like Hanabi was in a huge vortex, water spinning around her.

Haku canceled the jutsu, and as the water was falling down, a mizu bushin kept throwing needles, making the girl continue to spin. Hanabi was confused, why was the girl making her keep up the jutsu? She must have certainly learned by now that she had no hope of hitting her with the needles…

Haku held out a hand and the water floated around the girl once more. Getting the water closer and closer to the swirling mass of chakra, she slipped a little bit of water into the Kaiten every few seconds, just tiny amounts too small to be noticed or deflected. After filling the impurities of the Kaiten with water, Haku moved her hands like she was turning a wheel. The water in the Kaiten started flowing the other way, but Haku's plan didn't, work, the Kaiten didn't stop the spinning. Cursing, she decided to try another approach and willed some of the water under the cement.

Burrowing underground, the water went right under the Hyuuga. Hanabi was spinning too fast to see it coming, until a huge watery fist erupted from the ground and giving her an uppercut. With the jutsu stopped, Haku flung some needles at the now defenseless girl, hitting several pressure points. Hanabi fell into unconsciousness and fell down on the ground.

Haku fell on her knees and panted. Luckily, the Kaiten wasn't a complete sphere, and only rotated Chakra above ground.

Looking up, she barely avoided the massive sword swinging down at her, Mercy had joined the fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy had been watching the fights and had chuckled when he saw the Uchiha and Hyuuga get K.O ed in minutes, so much for the two greatest clans in Konoha.

Jumping down on the bridge, he first checked Sasuke's pulse; good the teme was still alive. Turning his attention to the Masked hunter nin, he unsheathed his sword and charged, ready to clip her head off.

Haku leaped out of the way, and looked like she had seen a ghost,

"But…how…you were…"

"Poisoned?"

Getting control over herself, Haku got into a defensive stance, this fight was going to be tougher than the other two.

Mercy charged again, pulling his sword up and ready to chop her in half. Haku jumped up, but didn't notice the other Mercy behind her until it was too late. Slashing her in half, Mercy watched as her clone exploded into water. Thoroughly soaking him, Haku sighed in relief, maybe this fight would be easier. Making more hand seals she once again called out her technique,

"Suiton: Suisei buchikowasu tako"

The water surrounding him began to shrink, but Mercy didn't scream, he only stood there watching her under his hood. Haku didn't feel as benevolent as she had been with the other two, if she lost his fight, that meant Zabuza would be double teamed and likely perish, she was not about to let that happen. The water doubled the rate at which it crushed him, and in seconds he…exploded into smoke?

Haku glanced around, surprised that he had evaded her attack, but where was he?

Suddenly, his arms reached out of the cement and grabbed her legs, while another clone released the henge he was using to look like a puddle. Making hand seals, Haku slowly began to collect water to her hand, and when Mercy finished his technique.

"Katon: Karyu Endan"

Shooting a fire dragon at Haku, he watched as his attack was split in two. Narrowing his eyes, Haku emerged from the flames un-singed, holding an equally large ice sword. Mercy leaped into the air and began to turn his sword around him,

"Ningenteki Shuriken"

Spinning around, Mercy launched himself at her, intent on slicing her to ribbons. Haku held up her sword and slammed it against Mercy's attack. Sparks and ice shaving flew up around the two fighters; Haku winning because she had the most force, Mercy was still in the air. Flown backwards, Mercy landed on the cement and went rolling for about five feet before he stood up and made his favorite hand seal.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

A massive amount of shadow clones appeared behind Mercy, and with his small army in tow, Mercy charged. Haku cursed and made her own hand seal,

"Taju Mizu Bunshin no jutsu"

Leaping onto the bridge, Haku's miniature army emerged. Forming from puddles, and the ocean, a hundred Haku's stood behind the original. Both armies clashed and soon the causalities began to skyrocket. Slashing through several clones, Mercy searched for the original, finding her almost instantly with data he gathered from the mind link he shared with his clones.

Kakashi and Zabuza stopped a second to watch the massive battle, Kakashi whistling and Zabuza narrowing his eyes, and then they both went back to the power struggle between kunai and huge cleaver.

Mercy stabbed though several more clones until he reached Haku. Breathing hard, Haku had received two huge cuts on her arms, which she had managed to stop the blood from flowing. She was exhausted, and she knew she wouldn't last five more minutes at this pace. Suddenly, her protective circle of clones exploded in water as several Ningenteki Shuriken cut down her troops.

Mercy leaped down in front of her and watched as Haku swallowed something. Looking down at her hand, he noticed the empty cloth,

'Solider pill…'

Haku felt her muscles nearly overflowed with strength. Looking back up at Mercy she swung her sword at him, slicing him in half. Exploding into smoke, Mercy was taken off guard by her sudden burst of energy. Hake leaped back and made several hand seals,

"Suiton: Eki Kurogane Otome" (liquid iron maiden)

Two giant walls of water appeared on the bridge and grew huge spines. The two walls came rushing together, trying to catch Mercy between them and skewer him. Leaping up in the air, Mercy was able to dodge them; however, his clones were destroyed. He was left vulnerable as he was jumping, thus Haku threw scores of needles at him, his body flinching with each hit. Gravity took control of his body and he plummeted down to the ground, only to explode in smoke.

Haku cursed and gripped her sword even harder. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw 2 clones making hand seals,

"Katon: Karyu Endan"

"Katon: Karyu Endan"

The two dragons charged at Haku, who clenched her teeth behind her mask.

A huge explosion occurred where Haku was standing; Mercy looked on, sword ready if she was still alive.

As the smoke cleared, he saw a figure standing there, apparently unharmed. Two large ice mirrors were flanking her, shielding her from the attack. Haku charged with her sword, ready to slice him open. After several minutes of constant battling with their swords, both of them jumped backwards, and Haku made a hand seal.

"Suiton: kaisui housei (ocean water sewing)

The puddles behind Mercy grew long tendrils. Turning around, Mercy began to dodge and weave between the watery limbs. Slicing one in half with his sword, three more took its place. Tendrils shot out of the underside of the bridge, and Mercy was still trying to dodge.

Finally, one caught his wrist, and with a huge amount of force slammed his down to the ground, holding his arm in place. Struggling, he was unable to free himself, and soon all the tendrils covered him, binding him in place against the bridge. Haku jumped up into the air and plummeted down with her sword aiming straight at his chest. Still trying to break free, Mercy cursed, the water was just too strong.

Before the sword hit, a clone shouldered her and veered her away. Slicing apart the clone, Haku turned her attention back to the captured Mercy, but another clone got in the way.

Mercy was trying to think of some way to escape, when the last of his attacking clones was 'killed.' Another clone was currently trying its best to free the original, but the bonds were just too strong.

Suddenly, Mercy though of an idea, ordering his clone to destroy the cement around the water binds, thus he was able to break free. However, the cement still stuck to him was greatly slowing him down. Haku was amazed that someone was able to break free of her jutsu, but her amazement didn't last long, as she got into a defensive stance, waiting for her chance to attack against the charging Mercy. Swinging his massive sword down, the attack was strengthened by the weight of the cement on his hands.

Struggling to keep the sword off her, Haku knew she had one chance. Sidestepping the attack, Mercy was vulnerable for a few seconds. Bringing her own sword swinging down, she returned the attack; however, Mercy used the cement on his arm to act as a buckler, stooping her attack.

After several more minutes of intense fighting, both fighters were starting to get tired. Haku leaped back, and stabbed her sword into the ground. With both hands she began to make one handed seals. Knowing it was probably going to be a killer move, Mercy began making his own hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"

"Doton: Ishikoro Shiirudo"

Two giant water dragons spiraled behind Haku, while small bits of cement began forming a shield on Mercy's left arm. Haku's dragons slammed into his shield, bringing with them immense force. However, Mercy's shield held, and he sliding back several feet, creating skid marks. Haku frowned under her mask, this guy was incredibly strong.

After the dragons died out, Mercy fell to his knees and panted. How could this girl keep going on? Pulling out several explosive-tagged kunai, he threw them at her. Easily swatting the kunai away with her sword, she didn't see the one right underneath her feet. Using a ice shield to protect her from the blast, she didn't expect the explosion to destroy to section of the bridge she was standing on.

Falling down, she grabbed onto the bottom of the bridge using her chakra, and then stood upside down. Mercy went over to the hole, and was pulled down by a water tendril. The cement still on his arms, the weight sent him flying towards the ocean at high speeds.

Managing to go down feet first, he stood on the water and looked up at Haku who was still standing upside down. Leaping up, he stuck to the bottom of the bridge with his own chakra. Soon their upside down battle raged. Finally, Mercy swung with enough force to send her flying back onto the surface of the bridge.

With her still in the air he brought his sword over his head ready to slice her, but she managed to come to her senses and block. Their swords locked, both fighters struggled against the other, until a sick kind of laughing came from the far end of the bridge.

Gato stood in front of his army, smirking behind his glasses.

"Well, what do we have here? A bunch of pathetic ninja, how amusing. Pity I have decided to withdraw on our plans Zabuza, but I have better things to do that waste my money on in-competent ninjas,"

Narrowing his eyes, Zabuza hefted his cleaver and charged the army of thugs. Gato snickered, stepping behind his goons, Gato watched as they all charged. Zabuza grinned; did the idiot really think that he was safe behind his goons?

Mercy raced over to the small army and began to cut his way straight to Gato. Slashing hacking and slicing though mercenary after mercenary, his cloak started to take on a reddish tint. Kakashi was currently hovering over his students, while Haku just collapsed from exhaustion and the negative effects of the soldier pill

After about 1/3 of the army was dead, the thugs started to get the picture, that you died if you were in the way. Trying to run away, they were quickly brought down by Ningenteki Shuriken. Soon, hundreds of bodies littered the bridge, the two swordsmen approaching on Gato. However, instead of a scared snob, they were confronted with a still smirking corrupt millionaire.

Gato suddenly pulled out a small sword from his cane, and rushed Zabuza. Caught entirely of guard, Zabuza was unable to block the attack. Getting a sword straight thought the stomach, Mercy tired to figure out what happened. No civilian should be able to do that…

Zabuza sliding off his sword, Gato turned to look at Mercy and leaped thought the air. Surprised, Mercy however was able to block, and soon found himself in a sword fight with Gato. Getting the small man into a sword lock, Mercy took one hand off his sword, and slammed his fist into Gato's face.

Sent tumbling backwards, Gato slowly got up, his cracked shades falling down. Mercy's eyes widened when he saw the man's eyes, they looked like he had been dead for awhile. Charging, Mercy drew his sword above his head. Channeling some chakra into his blade, he easily sliced though Gato's tiny blade. Instead of panicking, Gato rushed Mercy intent on using his fists.

'He had no sense of self preservation, almost like a zombie….wait…'

Blocking the man's fists with his huge blade, the man just kept punching. Normally, someone stupid enough to hit his sword broke their hand. But Gato just kept attacking. Having enough of this, Mercy tired to slice the man in half, but he was able to dodge.

Deciding to get serious, Mercy mad several Kage Bunshins, who surrounded Gato, with no where to escape, Mercy watched on, his suspicions correct. Gato wasn't breathing. Gato was in fact dead, and he knew only two people who could raise the dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

_Sitting behind his desk, Gato looked over his latest profit increases. Hearing a small knock on his door, Gato told his guards to open the door. He began to internally panic when he saw who walked though the door, Kabuto. Waving his guards to wit in the room, Kabuto sat down in one of the chairs in front of Gato._

"_Hello gato-san, how are things going along here?"_

"_Very well, Kabuto…"_

"_San"_

"_Hai, Kabuto-san."_

"_Gato-san, Orochimaru-sama is very happy that you are cooperating so easily with us…"_

_Letting out a small breath of relief, Gato continued to listen to Kabuto. _

"_With your generous donations to sound, we have been bale to create quite the powerful village, as well as with eh villagers you send us for experimentation, we have been able to discover entirely new areas of science."_

"_And in return you supply me with sound soldiers dressed a mercenaries to fool any other nation that sound isn't involved in Wave's newly formed slave operation."_

"_Correct, and you should be privileged to be working with Orochimaru-sama."_

_Reclining back in his chair, Gato smirked, things were only getting better for him, soon he would have the man power needed to take over another non-shinobi village, then another, and soon he could push his way in water country. _

_Kabuto sighed, why was he always the one to do all of Orochimaru-sama's manual labor, eliminating traitor and spies, helping stabilize the newly formed sound village, training most of his ninjas, organize Manda's annual sacrifices…_

_Looking up at Gato, he explained why he was here,_

"_You do realize that you are the only one outside of Orochimaru-sama's inner circle to know where his hidden base right?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, Gato didn't like where this was going._

"_And now that the sound village is now fully self-sustaining, I am afraid we no longer have use for you…"_

_Gato's eyes widened, panicking, he tried to persuade Kabuto to spare him, _

"_NANI! But you could always use more money right, I am still useful…"_

"_No…I am afraid you are not."_

_Making several hand seals, Kabuto created a chakra scalpel and sliced thought the man's windpipe. As the dying man collapsed, he looked up one more time to watch as Kabuto calmly pushed his glasses up his nose. _

_Smirking, he made several more hand seals when the rich man finally died. _

"_Shikon no Jutsu" (dead soul technique) _

_Making Gato's heart start, the rich man slowly got up to the floor. The reason Kabuto had gone for a clean kill was so no one would suspect anything. _

_Ordering his newly made dead servant to empty his bank account, and send it to the sound village account, Kabuto remembered the real reason he had been executed, that damn Jiraiya bastard was doubling his efforts to find to the snake sannin. _

_Stepping back outside the office, Kabuto pushed his glasses back up his nose, and then disappeared in a blur of leaves. _

_/flashback_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon Gato was just another corpse on the bridge; he looked up to see a figure in a long tan cloak leap in front of him. The person was wearing a solid white mask, with only small eyeholes

The figure didn't even speak, but by looking at how the eyeholes reflected light, it was obvious the person was wearing glasses.

'Kabuto…'

"Hello Mercy-kun, how are things going?"

Narrowing his eyes behind his hood, Mercy snarled,

"Go back to your precious snake teme, I think he needs his ass wiped."

Kabuto slipped into a defensive position, only to suddenly straighten when he saw a small sea snake climb onto the bridge.

"Well it seems Mercy-kun that I can't play with you today, maybe some other time."

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, Mercy tried to send his sword straight through the fleeing snake, only to hit air. Grinding his teeth, Mercy sheathed his sword, and then watched as Haku regained consciousness, only to rush over to the bleeding Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san……Zabuza-san…."

Weakly smiling behind his bandages, Zabuza put his hand to her cheek, then his eyes slowly closed. Her sobs increased and soon the whole bridge was watching the poor girl morn her sensei and the only person who accepted her.

Rolling ideas over in his head, he walked over to the morning girl, and then disappeared in smoke. Haku slipped the object into her kimono pocket, then took off her mask and wiped her eyes. Just like the others, she disappeared, only with water, carrying Zabuza's body and his massive sword.

Kakashi and Team 7 returned back to Tazuna's house, and several weeks later the bridge was completed, The Great Uchiha Bridge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey all, hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter.

Personally, I can wait till I get to the Chunin exams, but there is still some stuff before that.

Anyway, once again I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes

Please leave a review or some constructive criticism


	10. Chapter 10

The reaper organization

Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto, obviously…

Hey all, I am really sorry for the extremely long time it took to update, so yeah, I made it up for being an extra 5000 words longer

Anyway, something I want to clear up in Mercy is not immortal, more like a combination of ageless-ness and an immunity to poisons and situations where he loses flesh/tissue. He is still killable by other orthodox means, like drowning, or suffocating, as well as being crushed, and other means that will be revealed later on…so yeah, sorry if that made anyone think this is a blind "OMG INSANLEY POWERFUL NARUTO" fic

After writing this chapter, I have come to the conclusion that I have no skill whatsoever in writing romance. Hence why I chose a NaruHina pairing, it's just so easy to pair them together…but so yeah, this chapter also has a bit of (horribly done) NaruTemari as well, I also have no skills in staying in character, so expect the occasional OCC scene.

Also I'm just curious if the stories are getting a little too long, as the chapters have been steadily increasing in word count. I would also appreciate comments on my writing style as well, I'm sure it needs some work.

Answers to reviews…

To be honest with you all, I was extremely surprised at the reaction to the whole Uchiha bridge thing, I had just put that in there last second, not really thinking anyone would care. I had actually expected more comments on the fight…

**(universal answer to the bridge)** because everything comes so easily to Sasuke, he is beloved by the village for just being an Uchiha, thousands of fan girls, and can copy Justus with his eyes, so power easily comes to him, so why shouldn't the get the bridge named after him, he already had his two biggest fans with him, (Sakura and Kakashi) to propose the idea. After all, why would they name it after Mercy, the infamous serial killer…

**spycon fighter- **yeah, she is ;)

**Syaoran-San- **there are many mysteries in Naruto, and that is one of them

**Hoyt- **good that means my whole plan for that worked

**Hoyt**- of course she will appear later, she is just too powerful to be ignored. I guess people don't really understand that if s/he had another sensei instead of Zabuza, she could be on league with gaara, both can wield their elements like no other

**Cyber-Porygon- **thank you for catching onto that:)

**neko-in-tears-** yes, and I cant wait till I start writing the Chunin exams

**the-eighth-sin- **yes he did, but it's a secret

**Bobert-theinsaneninthgrader- **thank you

**Soul-Harvester- **yeah, he is going back to the base, and with tit eh beginning of the filler before the chunin exams, such as meeting several other Genin teams and such.

**Arsenel- **thanks, would you believe I'm am STILL trying to find a good minimum…so far I'm up to 12k words…I'm sorry but, Naruto is already pared up with Hinata

**LordofVermillion- **thank you

**Lt. Doom- **just Naruto x Hinata

Well, onto the story…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I am freaking sick of eating octopus every freaking day!"

Slamming his fist on the table, everyone stared as Satsui complained about the food. The reaper organization was currently having dinner, and Naruto had just gotten back. All of them sat with their hoods down, their weapons strapped to the back of their chair.

After several minutes of silence and stares, Naruto spoke up,

"Next time someone summons a giant chicken; I'll make sure to kill it for you, but until then, STOP COMPAING AND EAT YOUR FOOD DAMNIT!"

Satsui grumbled and stabbed his knife into the octopus steak, mumbling about how much he loathed the stuff. After seeing Satsui begin to eat, everyone followed suit. Shashu decided to try and stir up conversation,

"So Naruto, how was the Uchiha?"

"Hn…"

"I see, so it was bad" Shashu prodded.

Naruto looked down at his plate and muttered, "Kakashi was there…"

"Wasn't Kakashi the one who..."

"Hai, lets drop that for now, now anyway, how was everyone else's missions?"

After the normal round of exchanging stories and listening to each other, soon the hours began to pass, and then they busted out the sake.

After getting themselves drunk, Naruto, being the only sober one, was forced to return them to their respective rooms. After dropping all of them off, he went back to his room, and locked the door.

Sitting down in front of his desk, he pulled out a small scroll. Un-sealing a cup of coffee, he pulled out another scroll and unfurled it. On it were various diagrams and pictures of experimental seals.

Taking out a pen, he began to work on his own power seal. Racking his brain for ideas, he decided to resort to the fox. Pulling back into the depths of his mind, he cursed when he found the huge demon sleeping.

He figured it would be his best interest tot not wake the thing up, he didn't want to deal with a PMS-ing fox at 1 am. So going back to the drawing board, he tried to think of something orthodox, something the snake bastard would never think of.

After several hours, he got bored and decided to work on the third jutsu. Pulling out the scroll, he looked at the name of the jutsu, Raiton: Denkou Dangan. (Lightning bullet)

Making the necessary hand seals, he shouted out the technique and pointed his palm at one of his stone walls. In seconds, a huge blast mark appeared, with a small amount of smoke rising.

Smirking, Naruto yawned, content with having learned a new Jutsu, went back over to his desk. Putting away all of his supplies, he laid down and looked at the ceiling.

Reminiscing, he clenched his teeth and cursed. Painful memories came back to the surface. At least it would be awhile before he had to watch the Uchiha again, Saiu was guarding him tomorrow.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, with dreams of burning Konoha to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yawning, Naruto went over to his bathroom and took a shower. Letting his sleepiness dissolve, he got out and brushed his teeth, then slipped on his undershirt and a pair of faded jeans. Putting his cloak over that, he walked into the kitchen, seeing some of the others already there. Grabbing an apple to eat, he went over into the main room and waited for the Shinigami.

The death god slowly formed, a wicked grin adorning its face. Looking at the nine assembled figures, it began to address them by name, and soon, all were gone save Naruto. Looking up at the giant figure, Naruto patiently waited, hoping against al hope that his mission didn't deal with Konoha, or any of its shinobi.

"Naruto….I'm sending you to destroy a sound fortress. Sound is trying to expand further west, and if they continue they will soon be upon us here. Destroying one of his most well stocked fortresses will send a message to Orochimaru, one he would do well to regard. The fortress is located just south of the Shinano River; though you should be able to see it from miles away.

Your primary objective will be to kill the commander and your secondary objective will be to obtain any and all information on Orochimaru and any of his other accomplices. Dismissed."

"Hai Shinigami-sama"

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, he shot out of the cave, running full speed towards the sound fortress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His eyes scanned the forest, looking at every plant and bush, making sure no intruders were lurking around. Seeing no one around, he resumed walking along the path. Taking of his forehead protector, he wiped the away the sweat and cursed his damn uniform, why must these thing be so damn thick?

His face didn't give away any of his thoughts as he looked over to see the rest of his team still looking out for intruders, in the distance one could see the outline of the fortress.

Returning to scanning the forest, the sound ninja suddenly collapsed to the ground. Immediately his team rushed over and looked him over. Their eyes widened when the saw the kunai lodged in his neck and instantly one man shot off for the fortress. The rest of the sound ninja got into defensive positions, looking everywhere. Suddenly, the ground beneath them exploded, and several cloak-wearing figures leaped out of the earth.

As Mercy's clones were dealing with the sound patrol, he himself had given chase to the one escaping. Closing in, he gripped his sword, and then at the right second threw it straight ahead of him. The sound ninja suddenly felt a huge pain surge through his body, and watched as his arm was cleanly sliced off, the huge sword imbedding itself into a nearby tree trunk.

Screaming the man fell down and writhed in pain on the ground, not noticing the kunai the suddenly tore through his neck.

Picking up and sheathing his sword, Mercy turned his attention back to the clones he had left behind. Images of several bloody bodies filled his mind, confirming the kills. Making a hand seal, he shouted out his technique,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Instantly, the surrounding forest was filled with Mercy's clones. Mentally giving them the order to find any weak points in the fortress, the clones raced off surrounding the sound installation.

Mercy waited for about thirty minutes before all of his clones relayed all of the information they had picked up. Deciding the best possible entrance to sneak in from, he made a several more clones, then ran off to the ventilation shaft one of his clones had found.

The two sound guards were currently extremely bored, really, like anyone is going to be stupid enough to attack the fortress, and even if someone that dumb, Kabuto was currently inside, and every sound nin knew better than to get in a fight with him.

The guard on the right sighed, "I'm going in to get some water, you want anything?"

"Yeah sure get me a bottle of water, damn these stupid uniforms…"

The other guard just groaned, "In this heat…ugh"

Walking over to the nearest door, the nin disappeared inside after showing his id card and saying the password. After several minutes, he came back out holding two bottles of water and headed off back to his station. The sound nin passed underneath a small balcony on the way to the ventilation shaft, and he barely felt the nin wire slip around he throat.

Putting on the sound nins uniform, he ordered several of his clones to take the body away. Walking over to the sound guard he tossed over the water and watched as the man took a few long gulps, before suddenly falling to his knees, convulsing horribly. Taking one last glance at his 'partner', the man died. Two clones immediately came out of the forest and slipped on the sound nin uniforms as Mercy put back on his cloak.

Crawling inside the small ventilation shaft, Mercy went inside. After he figured he had gone far enough, he made several hand seals then muttered a few words under his breath. After the jutsu took effect, he pulled out several small orbs and closed his eyes and concentrated. The small spheres suddenly began to move, and each spread out, one going down every tunnel to every grate.

Once they were all in position, Mercy opened his eyes and all the orbs silently exploded into transparent gas. The poison silently spread though the ventilation system, and several minutes later, the sound of ninjas coughing and hacking up blood echoed throughout the base.

Mercy knew that the poison would probably only take out ninja Chunin and under, around 70 of the ninja's in the base, which left the tougher opponents still alive. The jutsu he had just done was one that filtered the air in front of one's faced, making one immune to poison. The technique took huge amounts of chakra though, required a significant amount of concentration.

Lifting up a grate he slipped down and made went over to a dead nin's body. Finding nothing useful, he barely avoided the numerous kunai aimed at his head. Turning around, he leapt out of the way of the sound ninja. Increasing the distance between them, he studied the enemy and noticed the two strange looking devices on his arms (think Dosu, but with two melody arms)

Smirking, the Sound nin charged again, as Mercy pulled out his sword. Blocking Mercy's sword with his left arm, the sound nin slammed his fist into the cloaked figure's gut. The sound nin watched as Mercy exploded into a puff of smoke, then moved his right arm behind his shoulder, blocking Mercy's sword again.

Mercy pulled away, but suddenly he felt extremely dizzy. His back up clones all fell down, then exploded into smoke. Mercy promptly fell over and dry heaved, not being able to concentrate on the sound nin in front of him.

Grinning the sound nin pulled up his fist and slammed it down into Mercy's face, creating a crater to form. Coughing up blood, Mercy fought to stand up, only to get another punch from the sound nin, causing him to become even more dizzy.

Sneering, the sound nin reared his arm back and sent a bone crushing punch into Mercy's face, sending him crashing though several walls. Running up to Mercy, the sound nin expected to find a body whose entire skull was shattered, not someone who was still struggling to stand up.

Slamming his fist down next to Mercy's hood, the cloaked boy screamed as he felt his eyes nearly explode in his head. A constant stream of blood soon began pouring out of his ears. Smirking, the sound nin spit at his face, then picked him up by the collar and was ready slam a fatal punch into his face, when Mercy rose his head, and the nin could only watch as two blood red eyes opened. Eyes widening, the nin let go of him instantly and collapsed onto the floor, twitching every few seconds.

Mercy slowly got up and waited for the dizziness to pass off before going over and went over to the stunned man, and slamming his sword into his chest. Concentrating, he gathered his charka and helped stop his dizziness. It was lucky that the idiot had brought him up to eye level. He had been bale to unleash a huge amount of concentrated killing intent, effectively stunning the jounin.

He could already feel his ears repairing themselves before he took off down the hall, searching for the commander's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After killing several more Jounin, Mercy was nearly spent. Trudging along the hallway, Mercy suddenly felt the stone beneath him turn slippery. The floor turned to a 90 degree angle, and Mercy watched as hundreds of spikes showed themselves. (Think of the trap Naruto falls into in Orochimaru base) Eyes widening, he tried to use chakra to stick to the floor, but found that it was just too slippery, probably some kind of chakra repellent as well.

Unsheathing his sword, in one swift move he slammed it into the stone wall, effectively stopping his fall. However, as he looked up he saw the floor start to move back in its original position.

Pulling his sword out of the wall he leaped up in the air, and then tossed his sword at the exit, still holding onto the handle, using its weight to his advantage. Flying out of the trap, Mercy fell down onto the floor, then stood up and sheathed his sword. Hearing a strange noise, he turned around, only watch as a huge wall covered in spines charged at him.

Turing back around he was ready to start sprinting when he watched as a second wall was dropped down the ceiling, also charging at him. Concentrating his chakra, he collected it to his hands, and closed his eyes. In seconds, both walls were closing the gap between them significantly, and Mercy spread his arms apart, targeting two of the more central spines.

As the walls approached, Mercy's palms slammed against the spines, sweat coming down from his face from the concentration it took to create a small barrier between his hands and the spines. He had probably bought himself a few minutes to get out of the trap; he wasn't the best when it came to chakra control. Eyes opening he scanned the small amount of space he had, and then noticed the small grate on the floor next to him.

With it being his only choice, he quickly let go of the walls and slammed his now free fist onto the grate, shattering the rusty metal. Falling down the small tube, he was suddenly stopped in his free fall, and his eyes widened pain.

Looking above him, not all of him had been able to escape, his left leg was impaled with dozens of spines, blood beginning to fall into his face. Cursing, he unsheathed his sword, then quickly sliced of his own leg and continued his free fall, his body already at work regenerating his lost leg, quickly shutting off all the blood flow.

After several seconds, he landed in small tunnel, the rancid stench of a sewer overwhelming his senses. His leg was already completely regenerated, and so he began his miserable walk down the tunnel, until he turned a corner and nearly walked into a beam of light coming down from the ceiling. Looking up, he saw that it was another grate. Using chakra to climb up next to it, he narrowed his eyes when a foot stepped over the grate.

'Apparently the remaining sound forces are regrouping; they are most likely going to the commander for orders…'

Waiting until all of the jounin had passed overhead, Mercy quickly pushed the grate up and over and silently climbed out. As he did, one of the sound jounin quickly turned his head and looked down the empty hallway, grunting when he saw that no one else was present.

Mercy was currently suspended above them, hanging onto the ceiling 'spider-man style', and let himself down, slowing his descent with chakra. Touching down, he quickly followed them to a T-intersection, where he waited until they had all turned the corner before pulling out a small mirror and making sure they weren't doubling back. After he checked that they weren't, he waited until they turned another corner before he made several hand seals and whispered,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Immediately the hall was filled with Mercys, who silently waited for their mental orders. When the original had finished, the clones set out for their appointed tasks, while the original and 2 clones headed off for the Jounins.

As he approached the corner the sound ninjas had turned, he heard fragments of a conversation, and placed his hand on his sword. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to pick out some of the conversation or at least the sounds of someone trying to find him. Taking out his small mirror again, he checked in on them, only to watch as one of the jounin looked straight at the mirror and smirked.

Immediately he pulled back to avoid the massive fist that smashed the floor where he was sitting. Rounding the corner came a jounin who must have been the result of Orochimaru trying to replicate Tsunade's strength. The ninja was huge at least 8 and a half feet tall, and had biceps the size of beach balls. His face was covered by a mask, with only the sound forehead protector showing he was even a sound ninja.

Pulling back a massive fist, the nameless jounin slammed his fist down on the ground, casing a shockwave that sent Mercy flying completely down the hall. Meanwhile all the Jounins were snickering at what they all expected to be a slaughter. The huge jounin suddenly began running down the hall, at incredible speeds.

Slowly getting up, Mercy tried to get his balance, but his legs felt like jelly, he looked up only to watch as the huge ninja came straight at him. His clones were still hiding in the shadows like he had ordered them, so he still had the element of surprise.

He managed to barely avoid the giant jounin, flatting himself against the wall. As soon as he had passed, Mercy brought out his giant sword and was ready to send it straight into the sound nin's back, when another Jounin rushed forward and intercepted the attack. Mercy grunted, then leaped backwards to avoid the heavily muscled jounin. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and the sound nin grabbed his leg with his giant fist, then proceeded to slam him against the stone walls.

Wincing at every time his body was slammed against the wall, Mercy slowly felt all of his bones snapping, and knew that if he didn't do something soon, he would be in trouble, there were still five or so fresh jounin watching the fight. Sensing that his clones were ready, he gave them the order to execute his plan.

All of sudden, 2 clones jumped down onto the sound nin's shoulders and drove their swords into his back. Hissing in pain, the sound nin dropped Mercy to concentrate on the clones, while all the other ninja were scanning the shadows, trying to locate any more attackers.

Mercy could feel his bones starting to mend themselves, and watched as his clones made the necessary diversion to give him time. One of his clones was staying back and mass producing Kage Bunshins, while the other was leading the charge against the muscular sound shinobi.

Slamming his fist down into the ground, the jounin sent a massive shockwave that destroyed about half of the clones, only to be swarmed by dozens of others. 3 clones stayed back and began making hand seals, while 2 clones went over to Mercy's aid, one picking him up and the other taking his place on the floor, and amongst the confusion no one noticed the switch.

Suddenly, the 3 clones staying back finished their hand seals and shouted out their techniques,

"Katon: Karyu Endan"

3 Huge dragons made of flame completely filled the hallways, burning through all the ninjas, the small cramped hallway preventing escape. Screams echoed all though the hallway, while Mercy looked on, safely hiding behind the chaos.

His bones had almost been repaired but he still couldn't walk. Slowly the flames died down, and quite a few jounin stepped out of the smoke, and all were brandishing vicious looking weapons, one was carrying a double bladed scythe while another was carrying a huge spiked club.

Mercy's remaining clones managed to intercept the Jounins, and soon a huge battle was taking place, the sounds of metal hitting metal echoed through the now empty halls of the fortress. While the clones were distracting the Jounins, Mercy and several more clones set off for the commander's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the door, Mercy sent one of his clones in first, and flanked the clone on the right with the other on the left. Breaking the door down, the 3 Mercys had their hands on their swords, eyes scanning the room. The commander was mostly high jounin leveled, and the fact that he would have had a significant amount of time to create a good defense while Mercy was dealing with the Jounins.

Fingers tapping the handle of his sword, the clone in front gave the order for the original and the other clone to look for him. Mercy smirked and did as he was told; the clone in front had now marked himself as the main target, thus giving Mercy the element of surprise.

In the shadows, a hidden ninja sneered at how pathetic his enemy was, leaving himself out in the open…wait…no sane leader would do that unless….

Dodging the flurry of shuriken and kunai, the Mercys watched as the commander stepped out of the shadows, the faint candle light showed a very scarred face along with the normal sound ninja getup, only with several modifications. The man wasn't wearing the head part of the uniform, and he also had several defining marks adorning his shoulders. He also had metal body armor around his torso and shins.

Smirking, the man pulled out a kunai and charged targeting the clone in the middle, inwardly grinning that the cloaked freak would fall for a simple trick. Mercy and his other clone in return unsheathed their swords, and then went to engage the commander while the clone in the middle jumped back to give the others some space.

Swinging his sword in a manner to slice the sound ninja in half from the waist, the commander in turn just slid down to the floor, rolling over to avoid the other clones stabs. Jumping to his feet, he blocked their swords jumping up in the air when the 3nd clone joined in the fight.

Keeping his eye on the original, the commander twisted around the swords and threw a kunai at one of the clones, who just blocked it with his sword. Leaping back, the commander's smirk intensified, as the exploding tag on the kunai blew up, creating an effective smokescreen. The clones and Mercy were able to avoid the damaging explosion, but were still momentarily blinded, which gave the commander the time to finish his jutsu.

"Fukuzai Ikkounoken no jutsu" (Hidden Sword technique)

Mercy watched as the smoke slowly dissipated and readied himself for anything, and then he felt the connection he had to his two clones sever. Finally, the smoke had let up enough to let him see, and he immediately brought his sword into a defensive position.

In front of him, the commander was standing, the same smirk on his face. Only thing was the large blade coming out of his upper wrist (think wolverine, but make the prongs into a single blade)

Suddenly, the man disappeared and reappeared in front of Mercy, and began thrusting with his blade. Barely able to keep up, Mercy ground his teeth; this was going to be a difficult battle. In his head, he began to receive random images of dead bodies laying everywhere; apparently his clones had been able to successfully eliminate all the remaining jounin.

Turning his attention back to the fight he ordered all of his remaining clones to immediately come to the commander's office. Blocking another flurry of thrusts, Mercy wasn't expecting as second blade to emerge from the sound nin's other hand.

With his torso open, his eyes widened when he felt the blade go clean through on of his lungs. Hacking up blood, he jumped back to avoid a second assault and knew that his lung was already healing itself, seeing as the amount of blood he was coughing up was dwindling. The commander's eyes narrowed when his opponent didn't die, that was a fatal strike.

'It would be best to not underestimate him.'

Charging forward again, he put his blades in a 'x' and caught Mercy's sword, then hopped and sent his feet straight though the gap in Mercy's guard. Giving a vicious kick to the demon container's chin, the boy was sent up several inches.

While he was open, the commander stabbed both of his swords straight through Mercy with inhuman speed. But he didn't stop there; he proceeded to slice of Mercy's arms as well. His smirk still present, he pulled his blades back and inspected his work. Mercy grinned underneath his hood. Pretending to be in immense pain, he cast a stray glance at the stumps that used to be his arms.

Internally wincing at the immense pain, Mercy used one of the methods Shinigami-sama had taught him, to use his bad memories to his advantage. Thinking back to one of his earlier memories, Mercy felt the pain go away, and felt pure rage coursing though his veins.

Looking back up at the commander, who had just raised his blades, ready to finish the fight, he suddenly leaped up into the air and slammed his heel into the sound nin's cheek. Caught off guard, the nin crashed into his desk, sending papers flying everywhere.

Suddenly, the room was filled with clones, who all had their swords ready. Growling in frustration, the sound nin leaped back to his feet and put his blades in a defensive position. After several seconds, Mercy's arms were completely healed, and picking up his sword, he joined his clones in surrounding the commander.

Shifting his eyes back and forth, the sound nin tried to find the original, but to no use, until he saw the blood stain. Inwardly grinning even more, he raised his blades, then disappeared in thin air, reappearing in front of Mercy, decapitating the cloaked figure, and waited for all the clones to disappear, showing that Mercy was actually dead. However, instead of seeing blood splatter everywhere, all that happened was the clone disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Eyes widening in surprise, the grin on his face was gone, replaced by an agitated snarl. In front of him were 19 copies, and one original, but which one was the real one. Biting down on his hand, he let the pain help him focus, and remembering all of his elite jounin training. He slid into a defensive position, waiting for Mercy to come to him. Narrowing his eyes behind his hood, Mercy gave the mental order for about 6 clones to engage the commander, silently waiting along with the rest of his copies. Letting the clones come closer, the commander began making several hand seals,

"Raiton: Ai Hakaisha" (eye destroyer)

A bright intense flash filled the room, stopping all of the attacking clones and making all of the Mercys temporarily blind. Snickering, the elite jounin raised his blades and began dealing out death, slicing clones to ribbons.

Sending his blades at ones head, he was shocked when it was able to dodge and counterattack. Jumping backwards, he avoided another assault of clones, and was trying to think of how they could still find him.

Suddenly it came to him; they were using sound to find him, how ironic. His sick grin once again graced his face, as he decided to have a little fun with his blinded prey, and whipped out a explosion tag and detonated it, causing all the Mercys to flinch from the loud noise.

His ears still ringing from the explosion, Mercy tried desperately to locate the commander, waiting for his eyes to heal. Finally, after several seconds, his vision returned, only to witness a blade plunging into his chest. Gripping his sword, he swung it at the sound nin, who only jumped back. The remainder of his clones that were still alive exploded into smoke, leaving Mercy alone.

Charging in again, the commander wasted no time in attacking Mercy relentlessly, leaving little room for counterattack. Mercy, on the defensive, wasn't given the time to make a fresh set of Kage Bunshins, and was instead left all alone against the commander.

Frowning, Mercy desperately tried to get back on the offensive, but to no avail. Instead he was being pushed back into one of the walls. Suddenly diving to the side, Mercy watched as the sound nin's blade was thrusted into the wall, making it stuck.

Having the tables turned, Mercy quickly charged the nin, who was till trying to pull his arm blade out of wall. Only capable of using his one blade the elite jounin resorted to ninjutsu to get out of t he mess. Making several one handed seals, he shouted out his technique,

"Gougi Himei" (grand scream)

Opening his mouth, a blast of sound hit Mercy square on and sent him slamming into a filing cabinet. Pulling his blade free, the nin suddenly went and took something out of his ankles and forearm guards.

Struggling to his feet, Mercy watched as the commander threw several small disks over his shoulder. Putting his sword out in front of him, Mercy waited for some sort of attack, what he didn't expect was the scarred man to suddenly appear in front of him and sent a powerful kick to his gut.

Crashing though several walls, Mercy finally skidded to a halt, slumped against a corner. Steeping through the newly formed holes, the commander came out to inspect his work. In a mocking tone, the commander spoke up,

"Those weren't just any of your typical weights; those were specially designed chakra weights. They restrain your chakra, which means that when I take them, it feels like my chakra has doubled!"

Slowly, Mercy squatted and raised his head, only to be kicked in the chin, sending him straight through the ceiling. After several seconds of immense pain, Mercy felt the effects of gravity on him, and soon he was falling right back thought the hole he had made.

Laughing, the commander leaped up in the air, ready to intercept the demon container only too happily with his arm blades. Barely conscious, Mercy plummeted down like a dead duck. The Kyuubi snarled, than proceeded to wake Mercy up by infusing more of its chakra into Mercy's. Eyes snapping open at the surge of pain, Mercy quickly realized the situation and began twisting in mid air and was able to dodge the Commander's blades.

Narrowing his eyes as he sailed past Mercy, the sound nin used his feet to push off the ceiling and shot back down at Mercy. Extending one of his blades forward, he wasn't expecting Mercy to let himself be stabbed. Letting the blade pierce his chest, Mercy grabbed the man's wrist, and then used his feet to push the other nin so he would fall headfirst. Getting over his momentary shock, the sound nin struggled to free himself, but failed to do so.

Slamming down onto the hard stone, the commander's neck seemingly shattered with a large snap. Letting the body go, Mercy hobbled over to his sword and picked it up and sheathed it, but when he turned around, he watched as the sound nin slowly got up from the ground, a maniacal smile gracing his face. Strange black rectangles soon spread all over his face as his grin grew even bigger. The blades on his arms grew even bigger, and his muscles began to tear his shirt.

Mercy watched on calmly, as the man continued to draw power from his curse seal. Finally, the marks had spread all over his body, and were visible on his arms. Suddenly, two massive dragons made of fire came down from each end of the hallway. The sound commander's eyes widened as he was completely engulfed in the flames.

"Katon: Karyu Endan"

Mercy simply looked on as the flames began to recede, his two clones joining him at his side. The hallway had been completely scorched, leaving nothing but black adorning the walls. Suddenly, two white orbs appeared, and then came the expected grin once again. The sound nin was completely burned, so much that his entire body had turned black. A slow crazy laugh began to emit from the man, as he began slowly walk forward. As he moved, his skin cracked and he began to profusely bleeding.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama…..has blessed me!"

With that, the man began to sprint at Mercy, with his crazy grin in place, extending one of his blades at Mercy's head. Mercy made no effort to move, and just simply stood there. As the blade went straight through his opponent's skull, the sound nin began to laugh like a mad man, it was obvious the power of the curse seal was making him insane.

However, as he was laughing, he didn't register the puff of smoke that appeared where Mercy had previously been. If the commander had turned around, he would have watched as Mercy grabbed his swords handle, and in one smooth move, decapitated the man, and sheathed his sword once again.

Picking up the head, Mercy sealed it into a scroll, when he heard a slow clapping. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly turned around and saw Kabuto leaning against a wall.

"Good job Mercy-kun, I would have never expected you to be strong enough to kill a sound commander all by your lonesome."

In seconds, Mercy quickly charged the medic nin his sword as Kabuto pulled out a kunai. Both blades met, with Kabuto smirking as he countered Mercy's strength.

"Well Mercy-kun, it seems that we are almost equal now, this will be interesting in the future…."

Pulling away, Kabuto leaped back and bit his thumb. Smearing his blood across a seemingly random brick, he smirked. Suddenly the ground underneath him vanished, as he fell down a tube. The ground suddenly reappeared as Mercy hurried over and began to slam his fists into the hard stone, blooding his knuckles.

Kabuto's voice filled the hallways, filling Mercy's ears with the sound of evil laughter.

"Mercy-kun, please don't die, I want to fight you later…."

Exploding tags appeared all over the walls, and Mercy's eyes widened, the bastard had activated the bases self destruct. Solid steel slabs began to fall down from the ceiling, trapping Mercy in the commander's office.

The exploding tags slowly began to burn, and in seconds a huge explosion shot out in the middle of the forest, sending chunks of stone everywhere. Where the fortress once stood there was only a huge crater. The forest near the base had been completely incinerated, leaving only black stumps of where trees used to be. Various fires dotted the crater and surrounding trees, being the only source of color for miles.

Near the base of blackened stump, were shreds of black material. If one was to follow the trial, one would have come across what remained of Mercy.

Nearly his entire body had been incinerated, his head and his right shoulder and arm were all that was left of him. However, he was far from dead, as his bright blue eyes snapped open and winced as the smell of burning wood invaded his nostrils.

Mercy tried to move his fingers, and found that only two actually moved, even if it was just a small twitch. Slowly, the stump of what used to be his left arm began to grow, and in several minutes, he had re-grown his entire arm. His torso began to fill up, as his spine grew, then organs began to form, and ribs surrounded them. Soon, his entire torso was regenerated, and in several more minutes, he had his legs again.

Slowly he sat up, and cracked his neck and arms. Black material began to form over is skin and soon his cloak had been formed. Then the strap appeared over his shoulder as his sheath was last.

Standing up, he slowly hobbled over to where his sword lay, and picked it up, examining it, and as usual, it was completely un-harmed, the steel still gleamed like it was brand new.

Slowly, he began to walk towards home, eager to rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several weeks later, Naruto was napping in his room when there was a knock at the door. Not opening his eyes, he made a hand seal and mumbled a few words, and an exact copy of him appeared. Walking over to the door, the clone opened it to find Saiu, who looked bored. Pointing in the direction of the main chamber with his thumb, Saiu left, his job was over.

The clone exploded into smoke as Naruto sat up and yawned and stretched. Then he proceeded to the main room, the death god probably had a mission for him or something. When he got there he found the Shinigami already visible in the gate, as well as another member of the reaper organization standing there as well.

Iken (name means power) was currently leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, looking at the ground. His only reaction to Naruto was a glance at him and a grunt, before he went back to concentrating at the ground. His hood was down, so one could see his face, well, if he had one.

Iken was the last Kaguya, in his own personal opinion. He had been the only survivor of the Kaguya clan massacre, after the male population had gone and attacked Mist, Mist had retaliated by trying to wipe out the entire clan.

Slaughtering the women and children, Mist showed what happens when one crosses a ninja village. Iken had been forced to witness the total annihilation of his clan when the attack happened, and it was something that would be forever etched into his memory, not unlike a certain Uchiha.

_Flashback_

_A 7 year old Iken was having one of the best moments in his life, it was his birthday and his mother had just given him his first jutsu scroll. As happy the occasion was, one thing was plaguing the back of Iken's mind. His father had just recently left, saying it was something clan related, though Iken clearly saw the bloodlust in the man's eyes. _

_His father wasn't exactly the nicest person alive, but there was worse. He was always striving to prove to his father that he was a great warrior, but he just wasn't as talented as some of the other Kaguya children were, he could barely make his bones break the surface of his skin. But that didn't stop him from practicing everyday, trying to hone his Kekkei Genkai. _

_His father still looked down at him though, always scoffing at his sons attempts to manipulate his bone structure, wishing that he was as talented as Kimimaro. This caused Iken to envy the other boy, always striving to be as good as his father wanted, and even surpass Kimimaro._

_But it was not to be, as Iken's father never returned from his 'meeting', in fact, Iken could see the fires in the distance. Little did he know what was about to happen would change his life forever. _

_In an hour, they came, hundreds of Mist shinobi, ready for revenge. The came upon the village like a swarm of angry hornets, storming into each individual house and began to slaughter everyone inside. Soon screams echoed thought the camp._

_Iken's mother heard the screams and quickly looked out her window and her eyes widened when she saw all the fires. She immediately ran to her sons room and threw the door open. Inside she found Iken staring out his own window, his face showing a mixture of emotions, ranging from shock and extreme anger. _

_Grabbing his hand, his mother began to head out to the back door, wincing every time she heard another shrill scream. Going faster, she and Iken rushed towards the trees, hoping to find cover there. Along the way the join up with several other mothers running with their children, and soon many more Kaguya joined their group. Chaos was running rampant, explosions were going off every 30 seconds, random shuriken and kunai would zip by, imbedding themselves in something or someone. _

_The group of Kaguyas began to dwindle, various people falling down. Iken watched as an elderly man supported his equally old wife, but fell down from a giant shuriken imbedding itself in his back. The old wife just looked on in horror, as she turned around, Iken saw her face, and her eyes were full of absolute terror. Suddenly a Mist chunin appeared in front of her and slashed her neck. Crumpling to the ground, Iken watched and resisted the urge to cry._

_Soon a group of pregnant women were brutally cut down, and small children were sliced in half. Iken watched as one shinobi jumped down in front of a mother and killed her, and the small 4 week old baby she was carrying. _

_Iken felt the extreme fury well up in his heart, and he sent a pleading glance over to his mother to let him go, to let him fight back, to help save something from his life, but his mother still held onto his hand as they ran for the forest._

_Finally as the reached the tree line, the first person who entered found themselves full of kunai. Iken was panicking now, the bastards had put up traps so they couldn't escape, how were they going to get away…_

_He was thinking a thousand thoughts a second, his heart rate had doubled and he was sweating. He found himself looking to his mother for support, but she didn't know what to do either. Slowly, Mist shinobi surrounded the Kaguyas, all brandishing wicked looking swords. The mist chunin smirked as they all charged, slicing the remaining women and children to ribbons, not giving their victims a second glance. _

_Iken's eyes began to water as he watched his life shatter in font of him, all his childhood friends and their families were being slaughtered in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. He watched as the baker's wife was sliced in half, as his best friends sister fell down face first, a kunai stuck in her back. _

_His mother pulled him close as she pulled him into a tight hug, before suddenly stiffening, and Iken watched from her shoulder as the red liquid poured down from her back, a steel sword in her back. His mother gave him one last smile before collapsing on top of him. It was at that moment that Iken's life was utterly destroyed. _

_The mist shinobi just kept on killing, not checking to see if the small blood covered boy pinned underneath his mother was still alive. _

_After several hours, the Mist shinobi had killed off the Kaguya clan, and so began the process of burning all the bodies. Picking up one corpse after another, the mist shinobi piled bodies on top of each other, Iken being able to nothing but watch. _

_Two chunin proceeded to begin working on the bodies around Iken, and soon one had moved onto his mother. Roughly picking the Kaguya, the shinobi didn't expect to find a small boy, and in seconds a bone sword pierced his throat._

_Collapsing on the ground, the chunin slowly died, a look of pure shock on his face. His partner came back from fire to get more bodies when he spotted the other shinobi bleeding on the ground. He immediately pulled out a kunai, and strained his eyes looking for whoever did this._

'_One of those Kaguya bastards must have survived…'_

_He began to slowly check each of the bodies around him, eyes skipping over the blood-soaked child, and turned around, only to feel a foreign object go straight through his heart. _

_Iken quickly ran away, not even looking back at the two men he had killed. Rounding a corner, he stopped as two mist shinobi went by, carrying bundles of wire and kunai._

'_They must have taken down the traps…'_

_Waiting until they had walked off, Iken made a mad dash for the forest, not stopping for anything, even when one noticed him called out to his comrades. Ducking underneath branches and leaping over roots, Iken raced though the dense forest. _

_Images of what had happened to the Kaguya clan kept cycling through his mind. Clenching his teeth, he bit his hand, he didn't need thoughts like that, he needed to be concentrated on escaping. Tripping over a rock, Iken fell face first on the ground, then quickly got back up and started running, the ninja behind him were catching up. _

_An idea suddenly formed in Iken's head, and he slowly concentrated on his rib cage. Sprinting as hard as he could, Iken suddenly jumped in the air, and fell with a huge splash into a large river. As the Mist shinobi approached the river, all they saw was the raging water. Coming to the conclusion that no one could possibly survive in a current like that, they began to run back to the remains of the Kaguya clan, there were still more bodies to get rid of. _

_Concentrating on his expanded ribcage, Iken had used the extra space in his chest to take an even larger breath of air, and now he was being pulled along to bottom of the river like a rag doll. Desperately trying to get to the surface, Iken kicked his feet furiously. _

_Finally, after several minutes, he was able to break the surface, and took another huge breath of air. Being sucked back down to the bottom, Iken once again tried to get to the surface, before he suddenly couldn't feel the bottom of the river anymore; in fact it felt like he was…freefalling! After what felt like an eternity he finally made contact with the water below him. He was instantly unconscious, as his body was at the mercy of the water._

_Someone was watching over him that day,his body somehow made its way onto one of the sides of the river. When he finally woke up, he blinked, and then slowly lifted himself to his feet. He was covered in mud and blood, and he had no idea where he was. Coughing up water, he fell on his hands and knees as his mind began to play back the images of what had happened to his clan. _

_Shaking his head in futile attempt to make the images stop, Iken screamed out at the world and began to pound his fist on the mud in front of him. Grinding his teeth, he knew inside that thinking about it wouldn't help, so he tried to get his mind off the depressing subject, and concentrate more on finding out where he was. _

_And so he got up and decided to walk along the river, it most likely would lead to some village. As he was walking, he made a turn and watched as 7 more children came from the opposite direction. Among them was one who was wearing a mask coving the lower half of his face along with silver hair. After that, the rest was history…_

_/Flashback_

Ever since then, Iken had mastered his bloodline, to extremes thought impossible by some. Strapped to his back was huge double bladed axe, and he was wearing a silver necklace with a skull at the end. The necklace was something the death god had given him, it boasted his control over his bloodline and something that he kept on his person at all times. Iken's code name was Humility.

Iken looked back up at Naruto, his red eyes blazing from behind his eye sockets. He had manipulated his skull and jaw muscles in such a way that his head looked like it had been reduced to a skull, something he used to intimidate his opponents and make him look more like a representation of death. He also used a mild genjutsu to make his eyes turn red, something that still sent shivers down the spines of the other members.

Standing up straight, Iken sent a glance over to the Shinigami, waiting for his orders. Putting on its typical sick grin, the death god looked down at his pawns.

"We have received information that's states that Akatsuki has a spy in Sand's ranks. The spy is mot likely getting information on the Ichibi. Seeing as we are dealing with Akatsuki, you two, our strongest members, will be infiltrating Sand, eliminating the spy and if possible do it swiftly enough that you can get out of there and back here. We don't want Akatsuki to target us, not this early.

The man you are looking for is Yura. There is also a distinct possibility that Sasori might turn up, I'm ordering you not to engage him at any cost."

Satsui suddenly came in holding a manila folder. Handing it over to Naruto, he turned back and waved goodbye, before disappearing down to dimly lit hallway. Opening up the folder, Naruto found a picture of the Akatsuki spy, along with other useful information. Sealing the folder into one of his many pocket-sized scrolls, Naruto looked back up at the Shinigami

"Dismissed."

"Hai Shinigami-sama"

And with that, both Naruto and Iken raced out of the caves entrance, speeding towards the Village Hidden in the Sand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole trip there was spent in silence, something that would have driven most ninja insane with boredom, but not these two. Mercy simply stared ahead, touching down on the next tree branch, already ready to jump to the next one.

Blankly staring ahead of him, Mercy barely noticed as the terrain began to slowly change. The seemingly endless forest began to slowly shrink, soon leaving nothing but grassland. Progressing further, the grassland began to turn sparse, until finally, the two were treading on sand. Eyes narrowing, Mercy suddenly stopped, causing his partner to stop as well. Sending a questioning gaze over at Mercy, Humility questioned why they had stopped. Mercy, who in return, just pointed several feet in front of them.

Gently using a weak futon jutsu, Mercy uncovered a small piece of paper with a strange seal on it. Gently, Mercy set it down behind them, using a small chakra string, he was able to not trigger the detection seal. After he was done, both cloaked figures took a much slower pace, not wanting to alert Sand that they were coming.

Along the way, the two came across a few sand merchants, who were properly taken care of. Putting on his newly acquired clothes, Mercy strapped on the lower face guard and strapped on his massive sword to his back. Looking over at Humility, who had finished putting on the bandages surrounding his open skull, putting goggles over his eyes, the only thing not covered.

The two set out again, and soon the village's gates were visible, and Mercy felt a little relief that soon they would be able to relax, at least until he felt the small gust of wind. Eyes widening, he slowly turned around, only to look at a huge cloud of sand, heading straight at them.

Immediately he turned back around and sprinted for the village's gates which were slowly beginning to close, the other figure right behind him. Trying to outrun the sandstorm, the two were moving at in-human speeds.

The guards in the watch tower just gaped at the two, before coming to their senses and sealing up all the windows and doors. The villagers already knew what to do, scrambling towards their homes, putting damp towels near the bottoms of the doors to keep out the unwanted sand.

The two zipped through the gates not stopping to look back at the stunned guards. Heading off to the nearest public building, the two were in luck that the door was still open, the inn owner calling them over. After they had entered, the man slammed the door shut and fixed it so sand wouldn't come in. Mercy's and Humility's eyes scanned over the crowd inside, a mixture of civilians and shinobi, with several vendors setting up their stalls.

In seconds, the building began to rock and a fierce howling came from outside. Ignoring the storm, Mercy pulled out a small sealing scroll in one of his pockets and began setting up his own stall, un-sealing various shinobi weapons. Humility sent a stray glance over to him, before walking over to help him.

Mercy figured that if they were going dress like Merchants, they might as well act the part, after all, they might be here for awhile, and they didn't want to raise suspicion.

Soon, shinobi came up to their stall and the two began to barter, making a significant profit in the process. Mercy's bright blue eyes watched over the crowd, causing several girls to blush, as he looked for potential customers.

Soon the storm was over, the loud howling dulling down to a dull roar, until it finally stopped. Once he was sure the san storm was over, the inn keeper picked up the towel and pushed on the door. Unable to get the door open, several more men came over, and digging their heels into the floor they finally got it to swing open.

Outside it looked like a strange new world, sand covered everything, dunes were everywhere. Sand covered buildings up to their ground floor windows. Soon people began leaving their temporary shelters, coming out like ants from an anthill. Various ninja began to use wind jutsu to move all the sand, one kunoichi especially.

Temari swung her fan again, sending sand hundreds of feet, away, uncovering a small fruit stand. A grateful old woman thanked her and proceeded to put her good back on the stall. Sighing, Temari went over to help another merchant, wiping some of the sweat off her face.

Mercy just raised an eyebrow, where had he seen her before…

Humility looked over at his partner and pulled out his bingo book, flipping to the Suna section. In seconds, Mercy was looking at a picture of the girl, and after looking at the girls family, he nodded, and Humility put the book back in his pocket.

Giving Mercy a look that said , 'should we?', Humility watched as Mercy just shook his head, it would be the best option to go up to the daughter of the Kazekage and ask for information.

Sealing all his extra weapons back into his scroll, Mercy and Humility headed over to the front desk of the inn they were just at. Using the money they had just gotten from the sales, Mercy bought two rooms and tossed Humility the key. Heading up to his room, he promptly took a shower, glad that he could get all the sand off him. Heading off to his small cheap bed, he fell asleep, already thinking of ways to find the Akatsuki spy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the morning, Mercy slipped on his sand disguise and knocked on Humility's door. Being let in, Mercy proceeded to discuss the plan with Humility.

"Since we are going to be Vendors, we might as well sue that to our advantage. Yesterday when we were selling the weapons, most of our shinobi customers looked interested in our goods, perhaps if we stay here long enough, we can attract the attention of the higher ups, and maybe that of the Akatsuki spy. It would be best if we split up, and each take two sides of the village, we would be twice as likely to encounter the target."

Humility just nodded, then spoke up, "What if one of us finds the target, what should we do?"

Mercy pulled out two identical pieces of paper with seals on them. Giving one to Humility, he explained, "If you see him, just swipe some blood over the seal, and my seal will notify me. The seals also work as locators, so keep in on you at all times."

Humility just pocketed the seal and didn't say anything. Mercy took that as a yes and handed his partner one of his sealing scrolls. The two then went downstairs and onto the street, the bright sun temporarily blinding them.

After getting used to the brightness, the two split up, each going down one section of the road. After going a ways down the road, Mercy pulled out his sealing scroll and un-sealed a large blanket along with all of the weapons Kongou had made.

Soon after, passersby would stop and look at his wares, and soon shinobi came. Making a significant income, Mercy had to pull out a second sealing scroll and restocked his items.

Baki was heading t his teams meeting spot, the sand sibling's house, when he saw a larger crowd out of the corner of his eye. Deciding to check it out, he headed over and shoved aside several villagers, he got to see Mercy's stall. His visible eye widened as he glanced over all the weapons, and soon he too felt the urge to buy something.

Not very many traders came to Suna, do to its desolate location, so foreign made weapons were of short supply. Baki, thinking hard, decided to gather his team, they might be interested in this, well at least Temari and Kankuro.

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, Baki left to get his team. Underneath his disguise Mercy smirked, he had already gotten one jounin, sure enough there would be more tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temari yawned as she got up from her bed. Looking over at the clock next to her eyes widened, she had forgotten to set her alarm! Last night she must have forgotten to do so, seeing as she had been exhausted after helping clean up all the sand.

Sighing she got up and took a shower, getting all of last nights sand off her before grabbing her fan and going downstairs. Kankuro was already up, over at his desk in the corner of the family, one of Karasu's arms in front of him. Scattered all over the table were various tools, screws and weapons.

Not looking up from his work, Kankuro ignored her and kept working. Meanwhile, Temari felt a shiver down her spine as she realized her other brother was staring at her back. Turning around, she watched as Gaara just gave her his emotionless stare, before going upstairs and back to whatever he did in his free time.

Temari let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and then walked over the small kitchen. Their father had been so kind in that he had actually given the three their own house, even though it had various infestations, and they had to buy all their own food, who would ever want to live in the Kage's mansion, not them.

'Yea, right…cheap bastard' Thought Temari as she searched for the eggs in their small refrigerator. Living by themselves had its perks though hey got stay away from their father longer. The man was probably trying to kill them all off, locking them all in some second rate townhouse.

Sighing again, she got out the frying pan and was about to begin to whip the eggs when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kankuro, can you get that?"

Hearing no response from her brother she tried a second time,

"Kankuro, can you please get the door?"

STILL not responding, Temari clenched her teeth as her eyes narrowed,

"KANKURO, GET YOU ASS OF THE DAMN CHAIR AND ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Immediacy springing up from his desk, Kankuro ran to the door, fearing for his life if he made her any angrier, sometimes he wondered, who was scarier, his sister of Gaara.

Opening the door, he came face to face with an excited Baki. Raising an eyebrow at his sensei's expression, he was bowled over when Baki ran inside. Temari just stared, Baki _never_ acted like this, something must have affected him so much that he….

"WEAPON SALE!"

Temari instantly became a female Baki clones, not unlike a certain bushy browed genin and his equally hideous sensei. Kankuro struggled to get up, and when he did he nearly tore his eyes out from the scene in front of him.

Temari and Baki were hopping up and down with excitement, singing ridiculous songs that made no sense, and all the commotion had attracted Gaara, who just gave them the "Gaara-glare."

Kankuro just weakly raised one arm giving off a bland, "Woohoo" Before heading off for his desk. Temari, seeing this, stopped dancing and grabbed her brother into a headlock, and dragging her puppet-obsessed makeup clad brother the three started off for the weapon stall Baki was talking about, until the remembered Gaara.

Said demon container continued to give them the patented "Gaara-glare" before giving off the expected,

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

And the four left the house, heading for Mercy's ninja weapon stall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy was getting bored. All the customers where just chunin and below, not a single Jounin had come since that guy with half a face. Suddenly, a scream caused him to raise his head. The crowd in front of him began to recede, some running away seemingly for their lives. After the crowd was gone, the only people in front of him were that jounin who had been there earlier and what appeared to be his team.

Scanning their faces, he stopped at the red head.

'So that must be Gaara…. '

Standing up, Mercy quickly bowed,

"What an Honor, having the Kazekage's children here…"

Temari merely grunted,

"Stuff it, what do you have for sale"

Mercy smirked, the girl had just given away valuable information, the 3 were not apparently on good terms with their father apparently.

'How to sue to my advantage…'

Pulling out another scroll, Mercy quickly unsealed more weapons, only these were the secondary weapons he was selling before, these were more high quality. Kankuro immediately began to scan the weapons.

Temari also began to sift through the weapons, until she came across another battle fan. She immediately picked it up and began to inspect it. It was bigger than her other fan that she had had for almost her entire life, a gift from her uncle. When she opened it up she was shocked to find that the fan opened even more than her other one, this one could let her have 4 moons instead of 3.

"How much for the fan?"

Mercy just looked at her, and thinking about it some, answered

"Well, for the desert flower, free of course"

Shock overwhelmed Temari, a small blush appearing on her cheeks, while she tightly gripped her newly acquired fan and tried to slam it into Mercy's face. Baki just rolled his eyes at his students behavior, turning his attention back the sword he was inspecting.

Kankuro, knowing that his services were not needed in pummeling Mercy, was trying to decide if Karasu should wield a weapon, and if so what kind. Gaara was just bored, there was nothing really to do. Still one thing bugged him, it felt like the vendor was hiding something, something he wanted to know.

Temari smirked as she swung her fan, ready to give the poor guy in front of her a concussion for actually trying to flirt with her. At least, her smirk lasted until her fan was blocked, with two fingers. Mercy had just calmly stretched out his arm and blocked it, something that caught Baki's attention.

'He must be one hell of a ninja to have the strength to do that effortlessly…hmmmmm'

In reality however, Mercy was in immense pain, this would have to work. Trying to come off more powerful than he really was reminded him that he needed to up his training some more; maybe later he would practice chakra molding.

Temari's blush continued to spread as she began to analyze Mercy,

'Wow…he so strong…and he sounds really hot wait what am I thinking? I don't know anything about this guy, he is probably some low life, but I bet he looks really cute underneath that mask…'

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind, but she couldn't. Suddenly, Gaara's sand shot out of his gourd, and began to wrap around Mercy. Baki immediately tired to stop Gaara, but as he saw his face he knew it was over. Sending a sympathetic look over to Mercy, Baki just stood there.

Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened as they chose the best option available, hide behind Baki. The jounin didn't appreciate his students acting like such cowards, but when Gaara was involved it was justified, no body wanted to deal with the boy, he was just too unstable.

Mercy struggled against the sand cocoon, but to no avail, Gaara was calmly watching, a manical smile breaking out. Finally Gaara spoke up,

"You make her afraid, how you make her afraid….TELL ME!"

Constricting his sand just a little, Mercy clenched his teeth, the last the he needed to be doing was getting in a fight with Gaara of all people. Gaara still expecting an answer didn't expect Mercy to just suddenly explode into smoke. Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened, what kind of technique was that?

Baki narrowed his eyes, he was familiar with the jutsu, but what annoyed him was that he hadn't even seen the merchant make any hand seal, was he that could that he did so without him seeing it?

Gaara began to madly look around, searching for the missing ninja. Suddenly, his sand flew up to protect him on his right. Turning his head he found several kunai imbedded in his sand.

Mercy raised an eyebrow at what happened,

'So this is the automatic sand defense….interesting'

Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Mercy eyes darted over to the other 3 sand ninja, who were at the moment bowing. Several seconds later, he found the reason why.

"Gaara, what are you doing?"

Not even looking over his shoulder Gaara mumbled something, and then his sand began to slowly recede. After all the sand was back in Gaara's gourd, he formed a cork in his hand and then plugged the top of it. Baki nodded to the Kazekage, and then all 4 of them left, leaving Mercy and the Kazekage and his guards.

The Kage jumped off the roof top he had been on and slowly walked up to Mercy.

"I am terribly sorry about Gaara, he is a bit….unstable sometimes…"

As the Kazekage was rambling on about how 'incredibly sorry' he was, Mercy took the liberty to scan over his assortment of guards. After identifying about 3 guards, Mercy suddenly found himself looking at his target's face.

His eyes giving away nothing, he concentrated on Yura. One of the clones he had made earlier had already begun making hand seals.

"Katsugan no Jutsu" (keen eye technique)

The clone closed its eyes for several seconds, and suddenly on Yura's neck a strange black line appeared. The clone, its charka nearly gone, leaped away to self destruct, not wanting to alarm the Kazekage.

Mercy watched as said Kage strode over to Mercy's stall, his guards close behind. The Kazekage inspected each of the weapons, and then turned to look at Mercy.

"Where did you get these?

Mercy, in the most respectful voice he could muster replied,

"A close friend Lord Kazekage-sama"

Nodding , the Kage picked up one of the swords, and after turning it over a few times in his hand, pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Would you care to ask this friend if he would like to be in a contract with the Sand village, his work is most excellent, and would be very appreciated here in Suna."

Nodding, Mercy accepted the scroll and placed it in one of his pockets.

"I will ask him when I leave"

The Kazekage sneered underneath the cloth covering his face,

'With these weapons, crushing Konoha will be a breeze…kukuku'

Turning around to leave, the Kage and his escorts disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving Mercy all alone in the middle of the street. Almost immediately, he bit his thumb and smeared some blood across the seal on the small piece of paper.

After several seconds, a tan blur appeared in font of him. Humility, one hand already on his axe, looked around the street.

Mercy just shook his head in the negative, before going over to his stall and beginning to the long process of re-sealing all the weapons into one of his scrolls. As he was packing, he pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it at Humility.

Opening it up, Humility scanned the contents and then tossed it back to Mercy. Humility then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Mercy to go back to his stall.

After several minutes, Mercy had completely packed everything up and headed off for the inn he was staying at.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knocking on Humility's door, he was promptly let in and sat down in a chair. Humility watched as Mercy made several hand seals, and then mumbled a technique. Effectively sound proofing the room, Mercy began to tell Humility the days proceeding, carefully detailing his meeting with the Kazekage and seeing Yura.

Just nodding, Humility listened occasionally speaking up to ask a question, but over all being silent. After finishing, Mercy looked back at his partner expectantly, as if waiting for Humility to comment, but he only stayed silent.

Mercy sighed and was about ready to leave, when Humility finally spoke up,

"You have a plan, right?"

Mercy just nodded and began to tell him the plans for tomorrow. After that, he slipped off his sword, and wished partner good night as he left for his own room.

Making several hand seals, Mercy muttered

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Instantly a small fox appeared with a signature 'pop'. Pulling out the contract he had gotten from the Kazekage, he gave it the small creature, who took the paper in his mouth. Already knowing where the destination was, the small fox leaped out the window and began to run all the way back to the cave.

However about 3 hours later, Mercy silently woke up. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the same small fox come into focus. It was gently licking his face, and after it figured he was awake, it used it head to point o his bedside table. On it was the same scroll Mercy had sent out.

Thanking the fox, Mercy dismissed it and went back to sleep, dreams of sending his sword straight through the old man's heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Mercy had already set his stall up, and the usual crowd had formed around him. Sighing, he accepted the money one shinobi gave him, while answering another's questions.

As this continued throughout the day, Mercy grew increasingly more and more agitated. It was probably the intense heat, or perhaps the non stop barrage of various shinobi trying to intimidate him into lowering the prices on some of his items.

Sighing, he stood up seemingly at random and made his ever famous hand seal, causing the space next to him to fill up with an exact copy of himself. Not even looking back, he decided to set his plan in motion, heading over to the local ice cream shop.

Inside, he found the person he had been hoping to find, well actually he already knew she was here, he had also placed a small tracking seal on her as well, simply because she was so integral to his plans.

Walking up to her he sat down on the stool next to her and waved the waitress over. Temari looking over couldn't help but blush, before weakly trying to demand why he was here. Then it came to her, she didn't even know his name.

Deciding to try and figure out, she nudged him in the ribs, with a significant amount of force.

Eyes widening at the pain, Mercy turned over to look at her, raising one eyebrow in the process, looking over at Temari who just smirked back at him,

"I never even learned your name..."

"Ganjou Kashiwa"

Temari raise an eyebrow,

"Strong oak?"

Mercy shrugged, "I'm from grass, and at least it's better than some toy ball"

Temari stuck her tongue at him, then promptly turned around and pouted. Mercy just stared at her back before teasing her,

"If you want me to leave I'll go…"

And standing back up he was forcefully pulled back down in his seat and felt his ear begin to bleed from the loud, "NO!" that came from the pigtailed blonde. Blushing, Temari looked away as Mercy carefully wiped all the blood away from under his head piece.

Suddenly she realized he would have to take off his mask for him to eat, giving a good look at his face.

Trying not to be too blunt, she carefully watched as he undid the knot holding up the cloth, only to reveal his other black face hugging mask, something that made Temari face fault.

Chuckling, Mercy took out a kunai and slit a small cut over his mouth, then picked up his spoon and began to chow down of the ice cream, never before had he been so thankful for the frozen stuff, it helped him cool down from the blistering sun outside. In between he bites he sent her the ever occasional glance, something Temari tried her hardest to ignore.

Finishing his ice cream, Mercy watched Temari out of the corner of his eye. Wiping the ice cream residue off his mask, he put his cloth facemask back on, giving her a wink when she pouted.

"What are you, some kind of identity-freak?"

Smirking, Mercy replied,

"Something like that, anyway, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me a tour of the village, me and my partner might be staying here for a bit, so I was wondering if you could help us..."

Barely containing her excitement, Temari grabbed Mercy's arm and the two shot out the door, leaving a pissed off un-paid waitress behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy tried to stop and get a breath of air, but found that he was still being dragged by the arm through the streets of Suna, his apparent guide giggling like a school girl every few seconds. She had been doing that for 3 hours, and it was very taxing on his sanity.

Mercy, out of desperation tried to pry of her grip of steel but failed to do so, and considered using the communication seal to get Humility to help him, but that was until he saw said partner on a roof top holding what looked like a camera.

Sighing, he already knew that the next month would hell, but he strengthened his resolve and once again tried to dig his heels in the ground, but was halted when Temari suddenly stopped, Mercy already not liking that look in her eye.

Temari swung Mercy up to his feet, and then pushed him inside another restaurant. Almost throwing him into a booth, she promptly sat down next to him, ignoring his now-turned-swirly eyes. Nudging herself closer to Mercy Temari giggled as she read the menu.

Looking over at Mercy, she giggled again and then prodded him,

"Hey what are you getting? Hmmmmmmmm"

Barely getting over the fact that he had just been thrown in a booth with the blonde sand kunoichi, and was now nearly being squeezed to death from being stuck between the wall, and said girl, Mercy took as second to get his bearings.

'Birei would a kick out of this' Mused Mercy to himself as he remembered the whole reason the girl was acting like this. It had all started when he and Humility had seen the girl using her fan on the day of the sand storm. After learning her identify, Mercy had reasoned that since she was the daughter of a Kage, she might be very useful in their mission.

It had been simple enough using a special potion that Birei had made, the ever-classic love potion. Apparently made from some special flower or something, Birei had recommended it, saying she used it all the time for missions and such.

He had innocently applied the potion to a battle fan, and had simply waited for her to show up. The second she had touched the fan, it had instantly made her fall for him, though recently he was staring to regret it, very much so in fact.

Temari had just scooted closer to him, so close that he was now being squished between the wall, and said girls chest. The potion was supposed to gradually increase her feeling for him over a good amount of time, not hours. He must have added to much or something, well that or the girl was that lonely.

Thinking back to the fact that he knew she was the sister of the local 'demon spawn' he reasoned it was that. So, sucking it up and once again putting on his 'good natured loveable guy' mask, he picked up the menu in front of him and began scanning the contents.

After reading though halfway, his eyes stopped at the Ramen section. Memories of his childhood began to leak into his mind, something he didn't exactly like. He remembered all the times he had gone to eat at ramen stand, seeing as it was the only restaurant that served him.

Grinding his teeth on the inside, on the outside he put on a grin,

"I'm thinking about the pork ramen, you?"

Temari bit her lip as she looked at the newly-found love of her life,

"Why don't we split it, that way we don't have to pay as much."

Shrugging, Mercy agreed and as the waitress came over he gave her their order and waited for their food to come. Several minutes later, the waitress came over carrying a large bowl of noodles, setting it down in front of the two.

Immediately Temari pulled the bowl towards her and began to chow down. Mercy's eyes widened as he watched her slurp up the last of the noodles. She had eaten their ramen in the course of 5 seconds…

Coming back to reality, Temari's eyes also widened as she realized what she had done. Blushing furiously, she quickly began a huge string of apologies, end not in sight.

Mercy put his hands up his eyes turning into the infamous Kakashi upside down "U"

"No it's alright, I wasn't really hungry anyway. Hey I was wondering if we could go visit the Kazekage tower, I really need to give some documents to the Kage, we have a contract."

Temari just nodding her head, not really listening. Just looking at his face, with a long sigh, she finally got up. Before Mercy could do anything, his arm was once again grabbed, and the pair left the restaurant, Mercy just able to put the correct amount of money on the table before he was pulled from his seat and once again dragged through the streets of Suna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he was being dragged, Mercy quickly made a hand seal, and an exact clone of him appearing next to him. The clone immediately leapt off to a nearby rooftop, Mercy glancing over his shoulder to see that the girl hadn't even noticed a thing.

Sighing he went back to his fate of being pulled around the girl, feeling the slightest shred of pity for whoever she ended up with later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, the clone had already started off after Humility. After leaping over several streets, the clone finally appeared in front of Humility's stall. Nudging around the crowd, the clone finally came face to face with the originals partner. He had come back after taking a few pictures, not that he actually wanted to make fun of him, but rather use as blackmail and possibly acquire some useful jutsu.

Whispering something into Humility's ear, the clone stepped back as Humility cleared his throat and announced that the stall would be closed. Watching the disappointed crowd turn to leave, Humility immediately jumped to the rooftops heading off towards Mercy, while the clone stayed behind to clean up what was left of Humility's goods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Temari and Mercy neared the tower, 2 Jounins immediately jumped down. Stepping forward, one hovered his hand over a sword strapped to his side, while the other blocked their way to the front door.

Emitting the ever-predictable, "Who goes there?" The guards waited as Temari seemed to wake up from a dream. Putting on a sweet smile, Temari gave their names and their reason for going to the Hokage tower, not really needing do so, seeing as the Guards already knew her to be the daughter of the Kazekage.

The two heading inside, they didn't notice the two other figures following them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After arriving at the Kazekage's office, they found it completely deserted; the man had probably gone to lunch. Pulling out the contract from his pocket, Mercy laid it down on the man's desk.

He smirked as he mused over the potential benefits; for starters, there was the obvious money issue. The Reaper Organization could have a steady flow of money, something that would be an immense aid to them.

Another point would be the possibility of making an ally. Having Sand's shinobi forces assisting them in assaults against Orochimaru's base would be invaluable to them.

Turning over to look at what became of the pigtailed girl. Behind him said girl was pouting on one of the benches, angry that she was being ignored over a piece of paper. Sighing, Mercy went over and sat next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

Relishing the newfound contact, Temari snuggled up into his arms. Turing her head just enough to see his eyes, she blushed when she saw his caring blue eyes. Sighing, she snuggled deeper, Mercy just giving her the Kakashi grin.

Flexing his arms, Temari couldn't help but help blush even more at the touch of his muscles. Her world was filled with bliss now, snaking one of her arms around Mercy, she pulled him even closer to her. Resting his chin on her head, the two sat there for about 5 minutes before they heard several chunin bustling about outside. The two got up and headed off to one of the closets.

Temari's mind was overflowing with thoughts; she was alone in a closet with the guy of her dreams. Almost as if on cue, Mercy snaked on his arms around her, pulling her close into him. Nearly melting in his touch, she moaned out his name, before an extreme blush adorned her face.

Mercy curious what was making her so embarrassed, gazed down at her with his bright blue eyes. Gently Temari grabbed the back of Mercy head with her hands, gently undoing the knot that held up the cloth mask. Not stopping her, Mercy just waited until the cloth fell of his face, revealing his black face mask. Blushing even further now, she slipped her fingers down his other mask, Mercy bringing their faces closer and closer together.

Once they were barely an inch away, Temari pulled off his mask, and suddenly her world turned black. Mercy set down the unconicsous Temari down to the ground, then closed the closest and went over to one of the windows.

Opening it up, a figure immediately came flying in. Dusting himself off, Humility looked up at Mercy, waiting for a report. After the two were set up, they headed off to find Yura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After arriving at the man's office, the two found their target, taking a nap no less, a strange scroll in front of him. Taking his axe and slitting the man's throat, Humility felt rather disappointed that they wouldn't have to fight, but he remembered that the man was one of Akatsuki's agents…perhaps it was best that they hadn't fought after all.

Picking up the scroll, Mercy's eyebrows shot up as he scanned the contents, it seemed as thought hey had caught the man at a bad time, as he had been writing documents for Akatsuki. The document appeared to be based on Gaara, likes, dislikes, potential weaknesses and various un-tested theories on how to get past the boys defense.

Pocketing the scroll, Mercy turned to look at Humility, who had just finished eliminating the body. The two immediately set off for home, eager to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Still, something was troubling Mercy, Yura had been a special jounin, and jounin didn't take naps in the middle of the day, while writing secret documents that could compromise their whole mission.

Trying to think of reasons why the man would have done this, the two didn't even notice the strange mechanical sounds outside, along with a soft,

"You outlived your usefulness Yura. With the discovery of the Kazekage's personal scrolls, we no longer need a spy in Suna."

With that, the mysterious figure disappeared, probably heading to the large clay bird waiting for him a few miles away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the two were exiting the building, they entered on of the many courtyards surrounding the tower. As they stepped outside, they sensed something was wrong. Immediately grabbing their respective weapons, the two quickly got into a defensive position, eyes scanning the surrounding area for enemies.

Suddenly, the sand in front of them began to rise and turn into something, a large dragon head. Eyes widening, the two boys dove in opposite directions to avoid the attack, effectively splitting them up.

As Mercy regained his balance, in front of him a familiar person appeared out of the sand, Gaara. Putting on his maniac smile, the deranged demon container's sand began to speed straight at Mercy, who was just barely able dodge.

After evading the boy's sand, Mercy sprinted towards Gaara, sword ready in hand. Already knowing what would happen when he hit the space near Gaara, he was simply testing its strength and reaction time.

Sand immediately formed a shield that blocked him from hitting the sand shinobi, who just stared at him with bored eyes. Finding his sword stuck in the sand, Mercy's eyes widened as he realized the boy had easily disabled him.

Leaping backwards to increase the distance between them, Mercy once again began dodging various weapons made of sand, large spears and kunai, until he found he could move his legs anymore. Looking down at his feet, he found sand had finally caught up to him and was holding him down. Looking up only to see the same bored expression, along with a giant buzz saw made of sand.

A scream pierce the air as the saw separated Mercy's waist and torso, disappearing as quickly as it had been formed. Turing around at the sudden scream, Humility just scoffed before looking back at his opponents.

Kankuro and his newly wakened sister smirked as they heard the scream, using the temporary distraction to their advantage. Kankuro and Gaara had been tailing the two ever since Mercy had gone to the ice cream parlor. Gaara came mostly because he wanted to kill Mercy, while Kankuro was mad that he was shitting on his sister.

After the two had followed them to the tower, they had been ready to interrupt when the two had dashed off into a closet. Waiting, they had watched as Mercy left with his partner when Kankuro had dashed off to help his sister.

After several minutes, he was able to make her conscious again, and the two caught up with their younger brother. Apparently, the potion had worn off and Temari couldn't remember a thing, seeing as why she hadn't already gone over and proceeded to smack the heck out of Mercy.

Temari swung her huge fan at Humility, creating a huge gust of wind that created a small sand storm.

Leaping up into the air to avoid the attack, Humility suddenly found himself a target for Karasu. Launching several kunai from its arms, Kankuro smirked as the kunai imbedded themselves in Humility's chest, only to watch as Humility turned into a small toy skeleton.

Whirling around the twos and siblings watched as their opponent out stretched one of his hands, the ends of his fingers pointing at the two.

"Hessendan" (finger bullet drill)

Ten small white bullets shot of his fingers, forcing Kankuro to dodge to the side while Temari just blew them away with her fan. As they were concentrated on the projectiles, Humility charged with his massive axe, Temari just barely able to block the blades with her fan.

In a struggle of pure strength, it was obvious who won, sending the blonde flying, Humility didn't even watch as she slammed into the Kazekage building, instead focusing on the rapidly approaching puppet.

Kankuro moved his hands slightly, causing Karasu to gently swerve around Humility, before going in to attack from behind. Humility just watched as the puppets mouth opened and launched hundreds of small needles at him.

"Kotsusoshiki Koutetsu" (bone armor)

Suddenly, his entire shirt tore apart as all the bones in his torso cloned themselves and formed a layer of pure bone. The needles bounced harmlessly off the armor, something that made Kankuro grind his teeth.

Sending his puppet around Humility again, Karasu suddenly spit out a huge cloud of poison, and the area that Humility had been standing in was covered in a thick poisonous fog. Kankuro smirked; no one could survive that, no even if they had some kind of freaky bloodline limit.

As the fog cleared, Kankuro's eyes quickly widened then narrowed,

'That sly bastard…'

Where Humility had been, there was only a large hole, meaning that…

Suddenly, Karasu's entire left side exploded in a mixture of wood and metal. Kankuro gaped at the sight, as Humility emerged from behind the puppet, his giant double bladed axe in hand. His bone armor had gone, due to the fact that it consumed so much chakra to maintain. Humility just gave Kankuro that same Gaara like stare, though all Kankuro could see was his goggles.

Humility then spoke up,

"Kotsusoshiki Bouchou" (bone growth)

Kankuro watched as his opponent's arms began to change, until the skin on the bottom of his arms broke, an arm made entirely of bone came out, giving Humility two sets of arms. Flexing his newly formed bone fingers, Kankuro winced, it was disgusting.

Pulling out two more bones from his shoulders, his two new arms were wielding bone swords. Charging at Kankuro, who was still stunned, Humility attacked. Kankuro managed to snap out of his stupor and pull back on the chakra strings, causing Karasu to shoot back towards him.

Intercepting Humility with Karasu's body, the puppet lost the complete right side this time, leaving it seemingly defenseless. Raising his axe above his head, he was ready to jump over the destroyed puppet when he heard the puppeteer laughing. Looking down, Humility's eyes widened as he saw the puppets head detach itself from its body.

Using one of his bone swords, Humility impaled its head, watching as Kankuro's hands stop glowing blue. Said puppeteer was panicking, this guy was almost unbeatable, well there was that thing that he could do…

Smirking as Humility cleared the broken puppet, its head still stuck on one of his bone swords, One of Kankuro's hands glowed blue for just a second, before a huge explosion erupted from where Humility had just been.

Smirking, Kankuro walked over to where the body should be and grinned, smoking in the middle of a large crater was a skeleton, complete with 4 sets of arms and the two bone swords he had once been holding.

As Kankuro began to turn back, the skeleton slowly rose, staggering to its feet. Feeling a strange chill down his spine, Kankuro looked back just as the skeleton began to charge at him, bone swords in hand. Kankuro just stood there paralyze with fear, watching at the mass of bones grew closer and closer, with what looked like a sick grin on its face.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew the skeleton into the nearby building, causing it to fall apart. Temari grinned, looking over at her brother who had a surprised look on his face. Looking back over at the now broken pile of bones, Temari and Kankuro gasped as the skeleton began to reform itself.

Temari ground her teeth, and gripping her fan even harder she swung another great blast of air, then another, then another. After it had once again been reduced to a pile of bone fragments, Temari pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag on it, and then threw it at the pile, creating a huge explosion. Thinking that the skeleton wouldn't be getting up over that she smirked and swung her fan over her shoulder.

Suddenly her ninja danger senses went off like crazy and she and her brother dodged the rain of bone kunai and shuriken. In front of them, Humility appeared, not a scratch on him. Temari's eyes widened as her quickly sent a glance over at the broken skeleton which was still there.

Then turning back to look at Humility, she felt a pang of immense fear as he muttered a quick,

"Kotsusoshiki Bunshin" (bone clone)

The siblings watched as what looked like a human skull split out of Humility's head, making it look like he had two heads. Then a neck formed, and then another boney arm formed out of his arm. In several minutes, a new skeleton stood in front of them, right next to him was the original, both holding twin axes, however, one's was made out of solid bone.

The newly formed skeleton charged Temari, who just swore and began to swing her fan carelessly, forgetting all about the original as she concentrated on the clone, or whatever the hell it was.

She barely heard Kankuro yell out a warning as Humility leaped down, ready to slice her head off with his axe when Kankuro leaped in front of her with a kunai, trying to block the attack. However, his eyes widened as the axe split his kunai like it was tissue paper.

In seconds a huge gash appeared across his chest. Gasping, Kankuro fell down to the ground, Temari instantly by his side. Humility just looked down at the two, before raising his axe, ready to behead the both of them.

Temari looked back up at him, eyes blazing. Grabbing her fan, she swiftly blocked the axe, and began to viciously thrust her fan at him, eventually pushing him back some. Seemingly at random, she opened up her fan and sent a huge gust of air straight at him.

Humility effortlessly stood there, simply using charka to hold himself down. After the wind died down, he began to slowly walk forward, causing Temari to keep sending gusts of air at him. Temari could only watch as he came closer and closer, using all her strength in her arms swinging her fan.

Suddenly, Humility began to unwrap the bandages around his head, causing Temari to gasp in shock. After all the bandages were gone, Humility slowly began to bring down his goggles, showing her his glowing red eyes. Unimaginable fear overwhelmed the poor girl, collapsing on her knees, she could only sit there, not able to move a muscle.

As he walked closer and closer, she just couldn't stop looking deep into his eyes, not even able to look at the axe he was gripping, or the two extra skeletal arms he had grown. Humility eventually closed the distance between them, but before he could kill her, he suddenly stopped.

Looking over his shoulder, Humility could sense 2 huge chakra signatures coming from straight behind him, and looking out at the desert, Humility narrowed his eyes, what that a giant bird?

Well whatever it was, it was going away from them, so shrugging it off, he turned back to the blonde, only to find she had disappeared. Smirking, he already knew what she was trying to do, and didn't even move, just waiting for her.

In seconds, he felt the huge smack of the girls fan, a direct hit to the back of his head. Temari smirked, the baka hadn't even moved, he must be…

Her eyes widened as she jumped back, he had just turned to look at her, that strike should had killed him, or at least given him a concussion, but he was still standing.

Humility just gripped his axe harder, then used chakra to hurl himself even faster at the blonde. Temari over came her shock and brought her fan up to defend herself.

Meanwhile, Gaara was beginning to get very annoyed. He had thought the fight was over when he had sliced the other ninja in two, he hadn't been expecting him to repair himself and begin attacking again. He had even been able to get this sword back. His sand intercepting several more kunai, Gaara narrowed his eyes.

The sand all around them started to change shape as Gaara extended his control. Soon Mercy was having to go far more on the defensive, dodging sand tendrils left and right, not to mention the several Sand Bunshins the redhead had made. Mind thinking back to the documents, the various strategies that Yura had thought up, he decided to test one out.

Taking 10 or so kunai with explosion tags on them, Mercy proceeded to throw all of them near the same area. Gaara just watched impassively as the kunai imbedded themselves into his sand, before detonating. All of his sand quickly went in front of him, protecting him.

Suddenly, a foot slammed itself into Gaara's face, sending the redhead flying. His sand quickly forgot about Mercy and went back to its master's side.

Gaara got up, a maniacal smile graced his face, and giving off a short insane laugh, his eyes widened. In front of him was a small army of clones, all brandishing the same sword.

Gaara watched as the army swarmed him, sand already ready to lash out. Raising one hand, the sand under all of the Mercys grabbed their feet, and began to cocoon all of them. In seconds Gaara killed the entire army of clones. Still, Gaara hadn't killed the original. Eyes sweeping back and forth, Gaara searched for Mercy, before deciding to use force.

Sand began to reach out and search for the missing shinobi, making it look like Gaara was at the center of a large sand web. Mercy simply smirked, before making himself visible, and charging at the redhead.

Gaara just gave an emotionless look as his sand quickly captured and destroyed Mercy, but upon crushing it, all that happened was a puff of smoke. That's when Gaara felt the heat coming from behind him.

"Katon Karyu Endan"

His sand automatically blocked the attack, once again using up all of Gaara's defense sand. Again, Gaara didn't know what hit him when he went sailing from a punch from one of Mercy's clones.

The original just looked on as his clone beat Gaara up a bit, before smirking. It was simple enough to realize that the kid depended so much on his sand shield, that he was completely reliant on it. So if one could figure out how to get passed the shield then it was a simple fight.

If one was to do an attack with enough force to require all of the sand to block, the boy was vulnerable to attack from the three other sides. The problem was it was the sand moved so fast, that even if one was able to divert it, the sand would reform before one could attack.

But that problem was solved with the kage bunshins, having several waiting for the sand to move, and take advantage of Gaara's momentary weakness.

Mercy watched won below as several kage bunshins were busy kicking the red head around, like a ping pong ball, to fast for the sand to catch up.

Meanwhile Gaara's body was overflowing in pain. His sand was trying its best to come to his aid, but whenever it got close, a clone would beat him away. After awhile, the clones stopped, and watched as Gaara struggled to get up.

Collapsing on the ground, Gaara panted for air, as he looked up at one of the clones, who just stood there. In seconds, the original was beside him, and then his partner appeared next to him.

Mercy knew that they would need the demon container, so it would be absurd to kill him, but the problem with taking him, he was the village's super weapon, and he was sure the Kazekage would stop at no lengths to get him back.

The was also the fact that they were lucky no sand shinobi had turned up yet, even though any passerby probably assumed it was another of the boy's assassination attempts. The two desperately needed to get out of Suna, once Yura was found MIA, and the two should be long gone, however these three had slowed them down.

Sighing, Mercy was just about ready to knock the boy unconscious when a gargled scream came from across the courtyard. Humility had unsheathed his axe when Mercy held up and arm to stop him.

Kankuro tried desperately tried to tell them not to knock out his brother, but all his yells were made unintelligible from all the blood in his mouth. Mercy just looked at the boy, until he finally passed out from over exerting his already worn out body.

Taking another look at the redhead, Mercy decided not to knock him out, there was obviously something he didn't know about him. Instantly the two leaped to the rooftops, heading out to one of the gates.

After several minutes, the two arrived at the gate, Humility already reapplying his bandages and goggles. As the two approached, they went over to the guards, who used a special jutsu to make sure their papers were in check and then were promptly released.

The two then began to long, and the promise of warm showers. Speeding across the desert, the two created 2 twin plumes of dust, and their footprints mysteriously disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All I can say is, Holy shit.

Pages: 41

Words: 17, 646

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it, because it was fun to write

Oh yeah, I REALLY REALLY NEED A BETA!!!!

I am also going to be editing the other nine chapter, just fixing grammar, spelling etc… nothing major, and if it is I'll tell you

All right, well please read and review, I would really appreciate the comments.


	11. Wow sorry about that

Damn….that was one hell of a nap….huh…ITS FREAKING JULY?!?!?

Listen I doubt I will be forgiven for the extremely long pause in the story (almost 9 months)

But soon I'll try to rework the story some, just a few changes to plot and characters mostly, from small to removing oc's. Don't worry though, I'll try and preserve as much of the story as possible. I hope that it's better, and have better grammar and better altogether writing.

I am immensely sorry and I will start working on the new chapters as soon as I can.

As for all you readers who have been so supportive, I am extremely grateful.


End file.
